Mountain Madness
by RedBaronFan
Summary: Myles and Tara stumble onto a life threatening crime spree in rural Maryland. REVISED AND EDITED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had posted this here before but removed it temporarily to make some edits to the story. I hope you like the changes!**

_Summary: Myles and Tara stumble onto a life threatening crime spree in rural Maryland._

**Disclaimer: The Characters of Sue Thomas, Jack Hudson, Bobby Manning, Dimitrius (D) Gans, Donna Gans, Tanya Gans, David (Davey) Gans, Myles Leland III, Tara Samuel, Lucy Dotson, Ted Garrett, Darcy D'Angelo, and Levi are the property of Pebblehut, Paxson Entertainment, Dave Alan Johnson, Gary R. Johnson, and their subsidiaries and related parties. Similarities of other characters to individuals real or imagined are purely coincidental.**

Chapter 1

"…Hurricane Martin is currently making its way up the east coast, dumping three to five inches of rain in its path," the radio announcer said. "Northern Maryland counties should begin to see the major effects of the storm this evening. This slow moving weather system will have devastating effects on the area through mid-morning tomorrow. The National Weather Service advises…"

Myles snapped off the radio in frustration. He didn't need to hear about the weather as he could see it. That was about all he could see as he strained to see the road through the sheets of rain hitting the window. The headlights were almost useless and the nearly flooded road was practically invisible.

"I think we really should stop, Myles," Tara insisted from the passenger seat.

"If you'd like to point out where, Ms. Williams, I'd be happy to oblige," Myles scoffed, rolling his eyes. "But I can barely see the road and don't want to risk trying to pull over onto the shoulder…with all this rain, there may not be anything to pull over onto," he retorted.

"I'm sorry, I just thought," she started, only to be cut short by a large hailstone slamming into the windshield leaving a starburst crack. "Oh, my," Tara gasped, eyes wide as she stared into the rain and settled into an uneasy silence. 

The hail created a deafening roar in the car as large chunks pummeled the hood and roof, leaving large dents in the metal. Tara glanced briefly at Myles, noting his white knuckles as he gripped the steering wheel. She looked back out the splintered window in time to see the fiery streak of lightning into the trees in front of them. 

"Oh, my God!" Tara cried, gripping her seat with her fingernails as she watched a large tree fall towards them.

Myles saw the flash and briefly took his eyes off the road to locate the cause of Tara's gasp. The tires of the car spun uselessly as Myles smashed the gas pedal to the floor, trying to get them out of the path of the falling tree. Struggling with the steering wheel, he realized they weren't going to make it.

Instinctively slamming on the brakes and twisting the wheel, Myles hoped to lessen the impact by sliding sideways into the tree. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tara reach out to brace herself just before they collided. The sounds of crunching metal and breaking glass mixed with Tara's screams as a crushing darkness overwhelmed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Groaning, Myles slowly opened his eyes feeling water hit his face from the rain splashing through the shattered glass. He tried to sit forward, but the branches coming through the window prevented him from moving. Turning his head, he saw Tara move slightly in her seat. 

"Tara, are you okay?" Myles cried over the raging storm outside.

"I'm okay." She sounded out of breath. Lightning flashed and Myles saw the pain etched in her delicate features revealing she was lying to him. Before he could question her further, he saw a flash of light from outside the car, hearing voices calling to them.

"We're pinned in here," Myles shouted out. "Can you get help?"

The wind blew away any response, but it wasn't long before he heard a chainsaw start up. Myles felt the branches give in front of him and pushed them out of his way. Myles leaned over and released Tara's seatbelt, seeing her wince when he jostled the seat to pull the belt from around her.

"Tara," he whispered, cupping her cheek in his hand to get her to look at him. Worry washed over him as he saw the tears in her eyes as she fought the pain. Her breaths were coming in quick gasps causing her more pain.

"Help me get her out," Myles called to their rescuers when they finally got her door opened. "Careful, she's hurt," he insisted as the two men gingerly assisted her from the car. Sliding across the seat, Myles climbed out after them running his hand along the back of his neck, he looked at the blood mixing with the rain dripping off his fingers.

_No time to worry about that now,_ he told himself, rubbing his hands on his pants following the men as they lead Tara to the waiting van. Sliding in beside her on the back seat, Myles accepted the blanket the man offered, gently wrapping it around Tara to ward off her chills. 

"You need it too," Tara whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Shhh, I'll be fine," Myles insisted. "Where do you hurt?" he asked, searching her face as he tried to control his own shivering.

"My ribs…" she moaned. "Hurts to breath…" The van had started moving, its motion causing her to wince in pain.

"Careful with the driving," Myles demanded, glaring at the driver.

"Sorry, it's the wind, shaking everything around," the driver apologized. "Either of you hurt," he asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I'm fine, but we need to get her to a hospital," Myles requested, placing his arm around Tara only to feel her flinch when he touched her shoulder. "What?" he asked her, jerking his hand away quickly.

"Shoulder hurts," she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut against the tears that threatened.

"Sorry, buddy, that tree just wiped out our only way down until this storm is over," the passenger called from the front seat.

"What! But she needs a doctor," Myles insisted, concerned about the Tara's injuries.

"We're not far from my sister's," the passenger explained, turning slightly in his seat to view the couple in the back. "She'll know what to do," he told them. "My name's Craig Wilson by the way, and that's Hank James." 

"Myles Leland and Tara Williams," he replied instinctively. Seeing her cringe again, Myles persisted, "Look we really need to get to a hospital."

"We're here," Hank called, pulling the van to a stop in front of a rambling farmhouse. The porch lights came on, revealing a dark haired woman peering through the screen door at them. "There's the 'Frogster' now," Hank announced, climbing out.

"If anyone can help her until we get to the doctor, it will be my sister," Craig smiled reassuringly before climbing out to help them out of the back. 

Giving Tara a wry grin, Myles assisted her out of the van. Keeping his hand on her back, he eyed their new surroundings disdainfully.

_Great!_ Myles thought to himself as they approached the house through the rain. _We need a doctor and we get stuck with a Florence Nightingale wannabe!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Concerned about Tara's injuries, Myles paced the living room floor in his borrowed jeans and flannel shirt. The woman's phone had been out since the storm started, and he couldn't get a signal on his cell, so they were stuck there at least until morning. 

The house shook as the raging storm toppled another tree. Myles glanced over to the couch were Tara had fallen asleep, noting the paleness of her face compared to the dark blanket that covered her.

Myles was appreciative of the woman's attention to Tara's injuries. Having been supplied with a dry pair of clothes from their hostess, Tara allowed the woman to bind her arm tight to her side. The woman felt she probably had some busted ribs as well as the fractured collarbone, that was evident from the distortion and bruising at her shoulder.

He was really beginning to feel sore from the impact, his head throbbing. _If I feel this bad, I can only imagine how bad off she must be_, he thought brushing her bangs out of her eyes with his fingertips. Of course, Tara never complained, though she moaned uncomfortably in her sleep.

"How's she doing?" Craig asked, returning with Hank and the woman from the kitchen.

"Sleeping," Myles replied gravely as he watched Hank drop some firewood beside the hearth. He accepted the soup the woman offered as Craig deposited the lanterns he carried around the room. "Are you expecting the power to go out?" Myles questioned. 

"Normally does," the woman answered, moving around the room, clearing some room off the chairs motioning to the guys to sit down. Before Myles could thank her, she was off again.

"Is she always this, um, active?" Myles wondered, as the woman hadn't stopped moving since they got there.

"Why do you think we call her, Froggy?" Hank inquired with a chuckle. "She'll run circles around you all day, man."

"My sister never tires," Craig told him as she came bounding back into the room. "But she can make you tired just watching her," he laughed quietly at his sister's glare.

"How's the soup, Mr. Leland?" she asked bringing him a soda.

"It's fabulous, Ms. Wilson. Thank you, and please call me Myles," he told her watching her as she continued to buzz around the room.

"Okay, Myles, but only if you call me Annie," she continued smiling. "or you can call me Froggy. Everyone does," she grinned at his raised eyebrows as she checked on Tara, who was still sleeping fitfully. 

"So what were you doing out on a night like this, Myles?" Annie questioned as she continued her rounds making sure everyone was taken care of.

Before Myles could answer, the house shook again the lights flickering before plunging the room into darkness. When Craig and Annie got the lanterns lit, they found Myles on the floor next to the sofa his hand gentle cradling Tara's.

"Ah, she your girlfriend?" Craig asked, noticing the other man's protectiveness.

"No, we work together," Myles explained, brushing her hair back from her face. "We were heading back to D.C. from Pittsburgh after testifying in a case. We should have taken the train like she suggested," he stated awkwardly.

"Testifying? Are you cops?" Myles missed the apprehensive looks exchanged between the three others in the room as Hank posed the question to him.

"F.B.I.," Myles told them, his eyes never leaving Tara's face as she shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

Annie glared at Hank as Craig looked at the two of them nervously. _Was this all just an accident?_ Annie wondered anxiously. _Or were they actually here for a purpose?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Tara stirred restlessly on the couch moaning, Myles moved quickly from his chair to check on her. He vaguely noticed that Annie was standing behind him, but his attention was focused instead on the petite woman bundled under the thick blanket. Smiling, he tried to mask the worry and fear that he felt as her eyes slowly blinked open and she met his gaze.

"I guess I fell asleep," Tara sighed with a slight smile.

"Yeah," Myles replied simply as he studied her face. Her normally bright eyes were clouded with obvious pain. "How are you?" he asked her, concerned.

"I'm fine," she declared as she looked away.

"Don't give me that, Tara," Myles snapped as he stared at her intently. "I'm too tired to play games right now."

She met his gaze defiantly but as he continued to gaze at her, his eyes probing, she looked away again. Myles took her hand gently in his, the action causing her to look at him again.

As he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb, Tara noticed something different about Myles. Expecting sarcasm and cynicism, she wasn't prepared for the caring and compassion she found in his eyes. _Compassion? Caring? Not Myles,_ she thought to herself. _Must be pity, and I'm not going to sit here and have him pity me! _

"I'm fine, Myles. I can take care of myself," she insisted as she tried to sit up as if to prove her point. Before Myles could help her, the pain in her shoulder and ribs stopped her and she cried out softly.

"Easy, Tara," he asserted as he helped her to settle back down. Alarmed that she had turned a shade whiter than before and her breathing sounded very uneven, Myles glanced over his shoulder at Annie and asked if she could bring Tara some more pain medication.

Tara closed her eyes, taking slow careful breaths. A single tear slid down her cheek as she struggled to control the pain in her chest and shoulder. She felt Myles reach out and tenderly brush the tear away.

"I know you can take care of yourself, Tara," Myles comforted her, brushing her hair back as he spoke. Lightning flashed, followed closely by another crash of thunder as he waited for her to open her hazel eyes and look at him again.

"The accident wasn't that bad, Myles," she moaned, gazing back up at him. "Why am I so banged up?" Her frustration was clear in her eyes as she blinked back tears.

"I've been thinking about that while you were sleeping," Myles explained softly. "I think the seatbelt locked up when we impacted with the tree, but we actually bounced twice and I don't think it held the second time," he sighed. "I'm sorry, Tara."

"It's not your fault, Myles," she reassured him. "I probably shouldn't have tried to brace myself either," Tara stated.

"Still…" Myles stared down at her, feeling helpless and irritated himself.

"Here you go, Myles," Annie said returning with some medication and a glass of water. "You okay?" she asked Tara concern lining her face. Seeing her nod briefly, she continued, "If you think you want some, I've got soup. Maybe after you eat and let the pain meds work a bit, we can see about putting you in a sling or something for that shoulder, okay?"

"Thanks, Annie," Myles replied, slipping his arm gently under Tara to help prop her up as she swallowed the tablets, anxious for the throbbing pain in her chest to lessen.

With each breath, Tara felt a burning fire shoot through her lungs. She actually welcomed the thought of anything that would immobilize her broken collarbone and reduce the miserable pain.

More importantly, she was thankful for Myles comforting arm around her. Bracing her against him, careful not to jostle her, Myles took the soup from Annie and began to feed her slowly.

Tilting her head to look up at him behind her, Tara smiled slightly. She didn't know what had changed him from the gruff arrogant agent she normally sees into this gentle caring man. _Whatever it was, I could sure get used to it_, she thought as she eagerly accepted his assistance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Standing at the window, Jack gazed out into the darkness watching the raging hurricane outside. Lightning flashed through the night sky as the rain and hail pelted the glass cruelly. He was so entranced with the raging storm that he jumped noticeably when a hand came down on his shoulder.

"Sorry," Sue apologized. "We've got the cots set up in the conference room, and Bobby brought up some food from the cafeteria," she told him with a smile.

"Knowing Crash, we shouldn't leave him alone too long with the food or we won't have any," he joked as he started towards the door, stopping only when she placed her hand on his arm.

"Are you okay?" Sue questioned, seeing the worried look on his face.

Jack had to smile as he met her blue eyes. Other than Bobby, she was the only one who could pick up on his moods that well.

"I've been trying all evening to reach Myles and Tara," he explained. "Tara called when they left the courthouse early this afternoon and I haven't heard from them yet."

"They probably stopped some place to wait out the storm," Sue offered reassuringly.

"I know," Jack sighed. "I just can't help worrying when I haven't heard from them." Despite his concern, he knew there was no way right now for him to go look for them.

"If Tara was here, we could trace their cell phone signals," Sue smiled.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to get her to show someone how she does that," Jack grinned wirily as he placed his hand on her back to guide her to the door. "I'm sorry you got stuck her with Bobby and me tonight," he offered regretfully before she turned away.

"Lucy's staying with her grandmother, so it's better than being home alone in this storm. It could be worse, right, Levi?" Sue admitted with a smile as Levi barked in agreement.

"Thanks, I think," Jack scoffed propelling her towards the door. As they passed Tara's desk, he couldn't help but wonder how she and Myles were. _Had the threat of flooding and the torrential rain caused them to seek shelter and that was why they were late?_ Jack wondered unable to shake a feeling of dread. _Or has something happened? I hope they are ok._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A streak of sunlight coming through the living room window woke Myles the next morning. The storm had finally passed sometime in the early morning hours leaving countless downed trees and debris in its wake.

Moving soundlessly from his chair to the couch, he checked on the still sleeping Tara. Annie had wrapped her arm in a sling, effectively immobilizing it and easing some of her pain in the process. Caressing her soft cheek with his fingertips, Myles was relieved to see some of the color had returned to her face. However, the dark purple bruise creeping up the side of her neck from her shoulder still had him worried.

"How's she doing?" Annie whispered from behind him.

"Still asleep, but her color is coming back," Myles replied stiffly as he turned from the still figure. "Now that the storm is over, I really need to get her to a hospital," he insisted, moving to stand before her.

"I already sent Craig and Hank out to check the road," Annie threw her hand up to cut off any argument. "You really don't want to risk moving her if there's no way to get down the mountain, do you?" she questioned, her stance indicating she was prepared for a fight. 

Annie had witnessed the way the tall blonde had cared for the petite woman last night. His gentle hands and his soothing tone when he spoke to her belied his assertions that they were just friends and co-workers.

"When will they be back?" Myles spoke quietly, struggling to control his frustrations at not being able to help Tara.

"Soon," she said simply, leading him back to the chair he'd just vacated a few minutes before. He suddenly looked so weak and she was concerned that he was pushing himself too much to help the young woman. Sitting on the coffee table across from him, Annie searched his tired face, asking, "How are you feeling?" 

"A little stiff," Myles waved off her concern. Reaching to rub his neck wearily, he winced noticeably when he came into contact with the thick bandage on the back of his neck.

"Let me take a look at that," Annie asserted. When he pulled his head away, she added, "You don't want to end up worse and not be able to help Tara when she needs you, do you?"

She knew playing on his emotions wasn't very nice, but when it came to men and injuries, she'd learned to use whatever she had. Satisfied that she had found the chink in his armor, Annie had no problems using his feelings for the other woman to make sure he got the first aid he needed. _Last thing I need right now is a dead F.B.I. agent because he refused medical treatment, _she thought to herself wearily. 

Seeing him nod his consent, she shifted around behind him. Gently lifting the bandage, she lightly probed the slight welt with her fingers.

"It's stopped bleeding but it's pretty swollen back here. Do you have a headache or any blurred vision?" Annie inquired securing a new bandage in place.

"A little bit of a headache," Myles admitted, growing uncomfortable with her attention. "I'm fine though. Thank you," he settled back into the chair when she finished, glancing over at Tara as she stirred slightly in her sleep.

"Let me get you something for your head," Annie offered, smiling slightly at his keen awareness of the other woman. "Then I'll fix you something for breakfast," she called as she headed back down the hallway to the bathroom.

"I don't want to be a bother," Myles stated when she returned. "We'll be out of here as soon as we can," he assured her, taking the pills and water.

"You're not a bother. I like the company," Annie winked with a smile as she turned towards the kitchen. "How do you like your eggs?"

Myles smiled at her retreating figure as she was off again. Other than the few seconds she sat in front of him, he hadn't seen her sit down the entire time they'd been there. _I've definitely got to agree with the nickname, Froggy_, he thought with a grin. _She hops from place to place so fast it is hard to keep up._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After breakfast, Myles stood by the window looking outside, waiting for Tara to wake up. Noticing some movement on the road, he watched Craig and Hank return in the van followed by a rusted old tow truck pulling what was left of his car.

With a quick glance at Tara, Myles went out the front door to survey that extent of the damage. Seeing it in the daylight made him realize just how lucky they'd been to make it out of there alive.

"That one's not going to take you home," Craig stated as he slammed the door to the van.

"No, I guess not," Myles muttered as he stared at the car in shock. When he had purposely clipped Joseph Vanderwylen, aka Arif Dessa, to give Bobby and D more time to install spyware on his computer, it had cost quite a bit to get it repaired. Unfortunately, this time he didn't think there was any chance of fixing it. _Oh, great! _he thought with a sigh, _More groveling to that officious, overzealous, librarian gone wild Office Services Manager Randy Pitts! _

Movement out of the corner of his eye caused him to turn, realizing for the first time Craig and Hank didn't come back alone. Craig stood next to a young woman with a bright smile.

"Myles, this is Danni," Craig announced, draping his arm over her shoulders. "She towed your car back for us."

"You're a tow truck driver," Myles stammered, his eyes widening in disbelief. He knew it was sexist but she was such a petite little thing, he had trouble believing this to be her chosen profession.

"The tow truck's my dad's," Danni replied defensively hearing the chauvinistic tone of his voice. "I'm a computer specialist," she stated with an arrogant flip of her hair.

"More like a web master," Craig boasted proudly. "She's the youngest web designer ever for Virgin Designs, the top Fortune 500 Web Design Company in the U.S. She's awesome," he stated, looking down at her lovingly.

"Stop!" Danni insisted, playfully whacking him in the stomach while a flush of pink tinged her cheeks.

Before any more could be said, Myles heard the crunching of tires on the gravel behind him. Noticing the weird glances shared between the other three, he cautiously stepped beside them to watch the patrol car come up the driveway, and two men get out.

"Danni. Craig. Hank," the deputy acknowledged with a slight smile as the two of them approached the group. "I'm Deputy Webster and this is Doc Johnson," he said, extending his hand towards Myles.

"Myles Leland the Third," he politely shook the other man's hand, all the while conscious of the nervous shifting of those beside him.

"I hear I might have a patient to attend to," Doc Johnson stated, causing Myles to look for confirmation from the others.

"Doc's the only medical services we have in a 40 mile radius, and since we can't get you out because of the roads being blocked, we thought it best if he come up to check on you both," Hank explained.

"We were told you were delivering Miss Traci's baby," Craig addressed the doctor.

"Well, the wee one decided to come quickly," the doctor told them with a distinctive drawl. "Mother and baby are doing fine so Deputy Webster offered to drive me up here."

"I just wanted to make sure everyone that needs the Doc gets to see him," the Deputy clarified.

"More likely wanted to check on who our guests were," Craig muttered under his breath. The words were too quiet for the deputy to hear, but Myles eyed the young man as he heard every word.

"Myles, Tara's awake and she's asking for you," Annie called from the porch. Her normally bright eyes turned to an icy glare as she saw the deputy.

"Miss Annie," the deputy said, tipping his hat in acknowledgement. 

"Deputy," she responded coldly, waiting for Myles to join her.

Myles looked from Annie to the deputy and back. _All is definitely not right in Hooterville!_ he thought as he hurried up the steps with the doctor fast on his heels.

Right now, Myles was more concerned about Tara and her injuries. However, he vowed as soon as the doctor checked her out that he would question Annie about what just happened. Something told him everything turning so chilly when the deputy arrived wasn't just coincidence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Myles didn't move far from Tara side while Doc Johnson completed his examination. Gripping her hand, he felt her squeeze several times as the doctor checked her collarbone and ribs. He knew the probing had to hurt her, but other than clutching his hand tightly, she made no comment.

"Well, young lady, I would say that you were pretty lucky." Doc closed his bag, standing up. "It appears your collarbone is the only break, your ribs are just bruised and you have a concussion. Everything else seems to be just fine, but you're going to be very uncomfortable for a while," he concluded.

"Annie, you did well with that sling," Doc called to the kitchen where Annie sat with Deputy Webster, Craig, Hank, and Danni.

"Thanks Doc," Annie replied as she entered the room followed by the others.

"I'm recommending plenty of rest," Doc explained. Looking at Myles, he warned, "She shouldn't try to do too much on her own just yet, so keep an eye on her."

"You can be assured that I will," Myles pledged, glancing down at the young woman on the couch. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Your welcome," Doc Johnson shook his offered hand. "Are you ready, Deputy? I have some more patients I need to see," he added, moving towards the door.

"Of course, Doc," the deputy replied, following him. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Leland. I'm sure I'll be back by before you leave," he assured them, eyeing Myles suspiciously. Then with a mock salute to the others, he was gone.

Myles could have sworn he heard a palatable sigh of relief when the two men left. His eyes shifted around to the others as his reservations began to grow. Tara tugging on his hand brought him out of his reverie.

Kneeling down beside her, Myles brushed her hair back from her forehead with his free hand. Searching her face, he could see that the doctor's prodding had taken a lot out of her.

"Why don't you rest for a little bit?" Myles suggested, his hands gentle as he helped her get more comfortable. Tucking the blanket around her shoulders, he traced her features with his eyes almost as if it was his first time seeing her. Shaking his head slightly, he was shocked when he suddenly felt the urge to kiss her.

Blinking quickly, he pulled his hand from her grasp and stood up. With an unsteady breath, he watched her close her eyes succumbing to the fatigue that had set in. _What's wrong with you, Leland?_ he admonished himself silently. _This is Tara. Get a grip!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Myles cornered Annie in the kitchen. His instincts as an agent told him that something was wrong, and with Tara hurt, he had to protect her. 

"What?" Annie responded, working hard to avoid his eyes. She should have known that an F.B.I. agent would have noticed something when the deputy showed, but she didn't expect to happen so quickly.

"Craig and Hank are going to see if they can help get the roads cleared so the two of you can get out of here tonight," she tried, hoping to change the subject since she knew how much he wanted to get Tara to the hospital.

"Trying to get rid of us already," Myles questioned, with an arrogant raise of his eyebrows. "Look Annie, I'm paid to be observant, so why don't you tell me what's going on?" Taking her arm when she tried to turn away, he snapped angrily, "Why are you afraid of that deputy?" 

"I'm not afraid of him," Annie retorted as Myles saw the fury in her eyes. However, mixed with that rage was an element of fear that she tried to hide unsuccessfully.

Myles gripped her arm tighter as she struggled to get away. With a determined glare, he propelled her toward the kitchen, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder to assure himself that Tara was still asleep. The last thing he needed was for Tara to find out something was wrong before he had time to assess the situation.

"If you're in trouble, Annie, I want to help," Myles insisted, after they entered the kitchen. He released her arm but stood in front of the doorway to prevent her escape.

"I can't tell you," Annie cried spinning around to the sink. Staring through the glass into the back yard, she fought an inner conflict. Part of her wanted to tell him; since as a F.B.I. agent, he might be able to make things right again. _Then again, if I tell him, I might just be getting the two of them into more danger,_ Annie thought to herself.

"Annie," Myles stated softly, coming up behind her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I need to know so I can protect my…uh…Tara," Myles shook his head to clear his wayward thoughts. _My, what?_ he reflected. _Did I almost call Tara my partner?_ he wondered. 

He'd been assigned to work with several different people over the course of his F.B.I. career, including Tara. However, he couldn't remember ever calling anyone 'his partner'. _So why now, and why her?_ he thought, chancing a brief look back towards the living room where the petite agent slept.

"Are you in trouble?" Myles asked, turning Annie to face him. Lifting her chin with his hand, he was met by sad eyes. "Talk to me, please," he quietly requested.

Myles wasn't used to being the compassionate one. Jack and Bobby normally handled these types of situations. However, he had to find out was going on, so he could be prepared if there was a threat against him or Tara.

"Um, Deputy Webster uses his influence to, er, intimidate some of the farmers around here," Annie said finally. If she was going to trust anyone, it might as well be a federal agent.

"Intimidate, how?" Myles questioned leading her to the table to sit.

"If we don't pay him a 'protection fee'," she rolled her eyes at the statement, "different mysterious 'accidents' happen." She looked up to see Myles reaction, continuing, "The Pearman's down in the valley lost their barn in a fire. Mark Davis was run off the road in his truck." She shrugged wearily. "Deputy Webster ruled them all accidents, but we've come to know better."

"Has he ever hurt you?" Myles could feel the wrath building inside of him as he thought of someone sworn to uphold the law doing something like this. "Are you sure it's him?"

_"EVERY TIME SOMEONE SAYS NO TO HIM THEY END UP GETTING HURT," _she cried bolting from the chair. _"OF COURSE IT'S HIM!"_

Myles caught her before she could escape into the other room. Turning her around, he saw the tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she ducked her head away from him. He didn't know were it came from, but he ached for her and for what she had to go through. Pulling her to him, Myles embraced her tightly, feeling her tense body relax against him as she succumbed to the emotions she'd been holding in for so long.

"Did he ever hurt you?" Myles asked into her hair as he held her. Thankful when he felt her shake her head _NO_, he vowed to himself that he would make this deputy pay.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Myles returned to the house from helping Annie feed the goats, Tara was slowly and carefully making her way across the spacious living room. Myles could see she was in obvious pain, but the grim determination on her face told him she was going to make it to her destination.

"What are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting," Myles barked, cringing when he saw her visibly jump.

"Jeez, Myles," Tara snapped, one hand going to her bandaged arm while trying to steady herself. "I'm a grown woman. I think I can go to the bathroom by myself," she glared at him. _And I almost made it!_ she thought regretfully.

"Under normal circumstances I'd agree with you," Myles scolded, moving to her side to help her the final few feet to the door. 

Concentrating on placing one foot in front of the other, without falling over, Tara tried not to think about his arm around her waist. She wasn't used to his concern. He seemed to have changed into a different person since the accident.

When they got to the bathroom door, Tara stopped and looked up at her co-worker. Her lips parted to say something, but it was lost in the look she found in his eyes. Her heart started to pound in her chest as she realized no man had ever looked at her this way before. 

"Th-thank you," she stammered, quickly looking away. "I can take it from here," she said quietly, relieved when his arm dropped from her waist.

"Okay, but take it nice and slow," Myles halfheartedly agreed. "Don't lock the door and call out if you need help," he demanded as she shut the door between them. 

Closing the door, Tara sagged against the sink thankful to finally be alone. She couldn't believe the reaction she was having to Myles. _Must be the head injury, _she thought ruefully trying to control her erratic heartbeat.

Slowly she looked into the mirror, scowling at the reflection staring back at her. Under the material of the sling, she could see the bluish-purple bruise crawling up the side of her neck. Shadowy circles under the bloodshot eyes highlighted her ashen face.

With a sigh, she turned from the mirror easing the sling off her shoulder. Even with the limited movement, she would need both arms to get everything done she needed. 

She jumped again when Myles pounded on the door calling, "Are you all right?"

_So much for a little peace,_ she thought. _I wish he'd just go away and let me be!_

"I'm fine," Tara replied stiffly suddenly feeling anything but. "I'll be out in a minute."

Leaning up against the door, she felt a wave of dizziness envelop her. Grabbing the sink, she admitted to herself that she really didn't feel well at all.

The small room felt like it was closing in on her as she gasped for breath. Tara felt the overwhelming urge to lie down. _I can't get sick now,_ she told herself, struggling for control.

"You've got five seconds, Tara," Myles shouted through the door. "Or I'm coming in after you."

_Now that is the Myles she knew and loved!_ she thought with a smile hearing the irritated tone of his voice. _Loved?_ she wondered as those butterfly feelings returned. _Myles?_

Before Tara could think anymore about it, the door opened and the object of her thoughts came through. From her perch against the sink, she saw him take in her pale face, beads of sweat covering her forehead.

With a small sigh, Myles covered the distance between them, sweeping her up into his arms. Her chest and shoulder throbbing with pain, Tara could only lean into him as he carried her back across the living room as if she was a child. 

"Back where you belong," he murmured carefully, laying her down on the couch.

Too exhausted for a clever retort, Tara rolled her eyes, easing herself into the pillows of the couch with soft moan of relief. She closed her eyes as Myles tenderly brushed her hair back, turning her cheek into his cool palm oblivious to the effect she was having on Myles.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"A computer programmer once happened across a frog in the road. The frog piped up, 'I'm really a beautiful princess, and if you kiss me, I'll stay with you for a week.' The programmer shrugged his shoulders and put the frog in his pocket," Danni was saying from her perch on the sofa beside Tara.

"A few minutes later, the frog said 'OK, OK, if you kiss me, I'll give you a wonderful treasure.' The programmer nodded and put the frog back in his pocket," Danni continued winking at Craig who was sitting on the hearth. With a slight blush on his cheeks, he grinned back.

"A few minutes later, 'Turn me back into a princess, and I'll give you untold riches!' The programmer smiled and walked on," Danni smiled slyly. "Finally, the frog says, 'What's wrong with you? I've promised you untold riches from a beautiful princess and you won't even kiss a frog?'"

"The programmer replied, 'I'm a programmer. I don't care about a wonderful treasure or untold riches...but a talking frog is pretty neat.'" Danni grinned at Annie as everyone burst into laughter.

"Not funny," Annie smirked, struggling to control her own laughter.

Grimacing, Tara held her side as her ribs ached from her laughter. Instantly, Myles was at her side, a comforting hand outstretched.

"Are you okay?" his face a mask of concern and worry. "Do you need anything?" he asked kneeling before her.

"I'll live," Tara whispered through clinched teeth. Peeking up at Myles, she gasped at the intense look in his eyes. Their gazes locked as he caressed her cheek, wiping a lone tear away that had escaped.

His touch made it hard for Tara to catch her breath as her heart pounded heavily in her chest. Myles' eyes were drawn to her mouth as her lips parted. His hand on her good shoulder, he found himself drawn to her.

Suddenly the room erupted as Craig, Hank, and Danni darted out the door. Myles jumped away from Tara as if he'd been burnt. In the process, he knocked over the lamp next to the sofa, shattering the base.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Myles apologized, bending back down to pick up the broken pieces.

"Leave them alone, you'll cut yourself," Annie swatted his arm on the way into the kitchen. Returning quickly with a broom and dustpan, she shooed Myles out of the way. "I said leave it alone, Myles."

"I'm sorry, Annie," Myles felt so bad about breaking the lamp, especially since he'd been distracted by something he shouldn't have been thinking about in the first place. "I'll buy you another one," he offered.

"Nonsense! Craig has been wanting to do that to this lamp for a long time," she chuckled as she cleaned up the broken pieces. "He hated it when I brought it home and begged me to replace it. I'll bet you made a friend for life with him just by this little accident," she smiled, taking the broken pieces to the trash in the kitchen.

While Annie was gone, Myles moved to the opposite side of the room, trying to get his thoughts away from the beautiful agent sitting on the couch. Meanwhile, Tara lowered her eyes to her lap, struggling to control her breathing and her erratic heartbeat. Both of them looked everywhere but at each other, afraid they might reveal their internal desires.

"What happened to Danni, Craig, and Hank?" Myles asked as Annie returned to the living room.

"Oh, the goats got out again," Annie explained, pointing out the window where Myles could see the three of them chasing after the four-legged creatures.

He couldn't help but laugh when he saw Hank take a flying leap towards one of the animals, missing it and landing with a splash in a mud puddle. Danni and Craig seemed to be having a better time as both of them had a goat up in their arms and were heading back to the pen.

Seeing Tara struggling to get up, Myles moved to her side to help. The tension returned between them as he stood next to her while they stared out the window, his arm draped protectively around her waist. He kept telling himself that he held onto her because she was so weak, even though he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of her in his arms.

He glanced down at the top of her head as she laughed at the antics outside. Her melodic laughter was music to his ears as he subconsciously pulled her closer to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As evening fell, a light rain could be heard pelting the tin roof of the farmhouse. Tara had fallen asleep again on the couch so Myles had joined Craig, Danni and Annie in the kitchen for coffee. They'd been talking about Deputy Webster and his illegal activities while waiting for Hank to return from checking on the clearing of the roads before heading home.

"Deputy Webster may already be a little nervous," Myles told them. "He didn't seem too comfortable earlier when he learned Tara and I worked for the F.B.I." 

"You don't think he'll try anything, do you?" Danni questioned nervously. Craig placed his hand over hers on the table giving a comforting squeeze.

"Hopefully, he's not too paranoid and believes our being here is purely coincidental," Myles clarified. "However, the three of you need to keep up the pretense that everything is business as usual until I can inform the rest of my team and return with help."

"Will do," Craig acknowledged as the two ladies nodded their agreement.

"I don't like leaving you like this, but with Tara hurt, I don't have any back-up to take him out while we're here," Myles explained, looking at each of them one at a time. "One of the first things we are taught at the Bureau is to never go into a situation without back-up."

"We understand," Annie replied. "We've been dealing with this for years, so a few more days won't be a big deal."

"We're just happy to finally have some help now," Craig continued.

"Are we going to tell Tara what is going on?" Danni asked.

"I don't think so," Myles maintained. "There's nothing she can do about it now, and if I did tell her, she'd probably be upset assuming I didn't think she could help," he told them with a smile. "She can be quite stubborn."

With that, they heard a thump followed by a strangled cry from the living room. Myles was immediately out of his chair heading for where the sound came from with Danni, Craig, and Annie close on his heels.

Myles came to an abrupt stop when he saw the scene in the living room causing Danni to collide with his back. Craig quickly caught her in his arms as she stumbled back, pulling her to him until she regained her footing.

Annie peered around Myles' tall frame to see what happened. Seeing Tara sprawled on the floor obviously in pain, she moved to go around him. However, Myles was quick to recover, and in two long strides was kneeling beside her.

"Tara, are you okay?" he questioned concerned. "What happened?" he asked, gently pulling her into his arms.

"I wanted to see if the view from the floor was better," Tara snapped, rolling her eyes. "What do you think happened?"

"Tara," he admonished, easily lifting her petite frame from the floor back onto the couch.

"I was trying to get up, but everything is so stiff, I ended up rolling off the couch," she whispered embarrassed.

"Why were you trying to get off the couch?" Myles asked, earning a glare from Tara. "Oh, uh," he stammered as Tara giggled at his awkwardness. 

"It's okay, I can make it on my own," Tara smiled, pushing at his arms he still held around her.

"I don't think so," Myles said, swinging her up carefully into his arms. 

Tara had to admit she was getting very comfortable being in his arms, letting him take care of her. With her one good arm around his neck, Tara clung to him as he carried her down the hall. A slight blush tinged her cheeks as she saw the grins on Danni and Annie's faces.

_That's the same grin Lucy gets when she's looking at Jack and Sue_, Tara thought blushing even more. Glancing up at Myles, she wondered, _Could I be attracted to him?_

Slowly, Myles lowered her feet to the bathroom floor. Tara was a little unsteady on her feet when he set her down so he held onto her waist for a minute.

"You okay?" he asked, looking down into her hazel eyes.

Tara just nodded as she backed away, her mind a mass of confusing thoughts. Relieved when he finally left, pulling the door shut behind him, she leaned against the sink.

Not wanting to believe she could be attracted to Myles, Tara was desperate for another answer for the butterflies she felt whenever he touched her lately. With a sigh, she realized there was no other explanation. _I do have feelings for him_, she pondered, her eyes widening at the thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Deputy Webster stared at the lighted dial of his watch. It was after midnight as he sat quietly along the edge of the woods, staring thoughtfully at the old farmhouse.

He couldn't take any chances that those F.B.I. agents would discover his plans and he couldn't take that chance. They risked causing unwanted attention to his small town, and he didn't like it.

He mulled over the best way to get control of the house and its occupants. That Leland guy was the threat and Webster didn't know what to expect. However, he knew better than to underestimate his foe. He'd done it once before and learned his lesson well.

The woman would be a different story as well as Annie and the others. Once he took out Leland, he felt the others would be child's play.

He raised his binoculars to view the house once more. There was smoke coming from the chimney, but all of the windows were dark. _It was time,_ he thought with a sinister smirk.

"Scout it out, Gary," Webster nudged the man beside him, indicating the house. "Whatever you do, don't tip them off we're out here," he warned before watching the other man hurry away.

Barely able to follow his progress over the dark muddy terrain, Webster settled back to wait. _Soon it will be over and everything will be back to normal,_ he reflected as a lone wolf howled in the distance.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

With a soft moan, Tara slowly opened her eyes looking around the room. The fireplace held a roaring fire that was keeping the spacious room faintly lit and toasty warm. Across from her Myles was sleeping soundly in a recliner that he'd pulled close to her so he could keep watch.

Tara frowned not liking that she'd slept for hours while he took care of her. While a strong part of her was flattered by the attention he was giving her, she was uncomfortable about how much she relied on him. Used to taking care of herself, she vowed that she would from now on despite her injuries.

She thought if she stayed on the couch much longer that she wouldn't be able to tell where the couch ended and she began. Her head felt fuzzy. She knew she had a fever, not a high one, though it did cause her some concern.

Suddenly, the only thing that mattered was a long, hot, luxurious bubble bath. _Well, that won't be happening anytime soon,_ Tara sighed softly, overwhelmed by a wave of anxiety.

Her body was stiff and sore. The fractured collarbone and the burdensome sling meant her dominant hand was rendered practically useless. Even the simplest activities were major undertakings for her right now.

With a shake of her head, Tara pushed past the feelings of dread she was experiencing. Time for trip to the bathroom, and this time, she'd do it on her own. Gritting her teeth as she pushed herself up from the couch, she bit back the moan of pain that she knew would awaken Myles and silently made her way to the bathroom.

_Toughen up, Williams,_ she told herself as a wave of dizziness came over her. Each breath continued to send spasms of pain throughout her body as she fought to keep her breathing quiet.

Standing took its toll quickly, and after several minutes, she was forced to lean heavily against the bathroom door frame to ward off the nausea and dizziness. Ducking her head, she struggled to get a handle on it, refusing to succumb.

For Tara, the next several minutes became a nightmare within a nightmare. She would recall the next several minutes as a terrifying series of photographs and sounds.

A small creak behind her caused her to turn.

Two dark figures rose up in the window behind Myles.

An ear-splitting crash of glass showered tiny shards of glass on Myles.

Startled cries came from him as he was awakened by the violent intrusion.

Two large men crashed through the window battling and overpowered Myles quickly.

Tara experienced the mind-numbing realization that her gun was under the couch she'd been sleeping on. She had no way to help him. In an instant, she made a painful, gut-wrenching decision.

Sinking to the ground with adrenalin taking over, Tara managed to slip out of the room. To help Myles, she would have to remain free and hope that whoever the dark shadows were, they wouldn't do anything until she was able to get help.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

With the abrupt entrance into the house, Webster and his buddy, Gary, managed to knock Myles out without much effort. While they were tying him to a chair, Annie came into the room with a baseball bat followed by Craig.

"Drop it!" Webster demanded aiming his gun in their direction. After she slowly lowered the bat to the floor, he growled, "Where's the woman?"

Craig opened his mouth to answer but Annie beat him to it, "She's not here. She got worse after you and the Doc left, so we took her to the improvised hospital in town."

"Sure she is," Webster sneered. "Gary, check upstairs."

With Webster's gun trained on them, the three stood silently waiting. Craig put a comforting arm around his sister. Neither of them was sure what Webster had planned, but they knew he was capable of just about anything.

All eyes turned to the stairs as Gary came back down. Craig and Annie breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he showed up alone. _Where was Tara?_ they wondered, sharing a brief glance.

"And?" Webster questioned sharply.

"Nothing there."

"Tie Craig up too," Webster ordered, throwing Gary some rope before turning to Annie. "Make us something to eat." 

"Make it yourself," Annie barked, her chin coming up defiantly.

"Don't upset me, Annie," Webster warned, pointing the gun he held at her brother's head.

The sinister look in his eyes made her cringe. While he bothered her when he was around, she never felt this kind of utter fear before. Reluctantly, she turned to the kitchen.

When she returned with the food, Myles was starting to come around. A trail of blood matted with his blonde hair dripping down his forehead as he groaned. 

"Let me take a look at him, please," she asked Webster, slightly surprised when he agreed.

"Tara's gone," she whispered, kneeling down beside him. Pressing a cool cloth to the cut, she added, "We told them she was taken to the hospital after he left with the doctor."

Myles gave a faint nod indicating his understanding. He knew it was dangerous for Annie to give him that information, and he didn't want to make matters worse if the deputy and his sidekick ended up catching her.

"That's enough," Webster cried, jerking Annie to her feet and pushing her towards the couch.

Falling back against the cushions, Annie felt the blanket that previously covered Tara beside her. Pulling it into her lap, she thought, _I hope she can get us some help._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Making it outside unseen, Tara didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't see another house and had no idea which way to turn in the dark. _Think, you can do this,_ she told herself running her free hand through her hair to push her bangs out of her face.

Suddenly, she recalled something Danni said when they were talking earlier. Turning to her left, Tara headed into the woods, picking her way along a shadowy path.

Tara could no longer see the farmhouse when she started feeling very dizzy and sick. The pain was unbearable but she kept telling herself to keep moving. Her body desperately screamed for her to sit, but she knew if she did, she would never get up again, and Myles needed her. 

Finally, she saw another house through the trees. Propelling her feet faster, Tara stumbled up to the front door. With as much strength as she could muster, she banged on the door.

"Tara, what are you doing here?" Danni questioned when she opened the door.

"Need help," Tara strained breathlessly through clinched teeth, pain shooting through her shoulder and chest. "Deputy Webster…he's got Myles and the others."

"Got? You mean he came back?" Danni inquired, her eyes widening. At Tara's nod, she turned briefly into the house and came back with a shotgun. "Come on, let's go!" she declared powerfully.

"Where are you going?" Tara wondered, grabbing the other woman's arm before she could storm down the steps.

"To Annie's," Danni responded, turning fiery eyes towards Tara. "It would take at least 30 minutes to get help, and I'm not waiting for Web to kill my friends," she affirmed spinning back around. "You can come or I'll take him out on my own."

_We need to get her at the Bureau_, Tara thought with a shrug. "Wait for me!" she called, hurrying down the stairs behind the other woman as fast as the pain would allow.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Guilt and rage threatened to consume him as Myles struggled to fight against his bonds. The rope chafed his wrists, rubbing the skin raw, but he barely felt it. He had to get away because there was no way Tara could last long outside with her injuries.

As concerned as he was for Tara, deep down he knew anything was probably better than having her at the mercy of their ruthless captors in her weakened condition. However, he was worried that she might be outside right now, trying to come up with some way to free them, without backup and with a fractured collarbone and who knows what else. 

Myles glanced over at Annie, who was watching him with frightened eyes. She wasn't allowed near him or Craig since her initial check on him earlier. She'd been told to keep the fire going and sit only on the couch while Webster and Gary plotted what they would do next. Knowing that Tara's disappearance had bought them some time, Myles tried to muster an encouraging smile for Annie, proud at how she'd handled herself so far.

Webster had assured her cooperation by beating on Myles and Craig. Myles grimaced when he saw the black eye forming on the other man's face courtesy of Webster's crony.

Earlier, Annie had firmly, but respectfully asked to use the bathroom. Webster had allowed it, but she had to keep the door open and guns were held at Myles and Craig's head while she was gone.

The guilt Myles felt at having these innocent people terrorized by Webster and his thug made him wish they'd never come here. If anything happened to Annie or Craig, he knew that he'd never forgive himself nor would Tara.

Myles stared at Webster as he idly played with his gun and he frowned. They'd taken his gun when they knocked him out and had brought their own to torment them with. _If only I had a weapon_, he thought.

Suddenly, he remembered they'd slid Tara's gun under the couch. Myles didn't know if she'd taken it with her, but he had to get Annie to check. She was in the perfect position to get it if it was there. Coughing softly, he got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Sorry," he muttered, not wanting to provoke their captors and waited for Webster and his buddy to go back to ignoring them.

Myles stared at Annie trying to mouth the word gun. Annie strained to make it out but finally shook her head.

_What I wouldn't give to have Thomas and her lip reading ability here right now?_ Myles thought sincerely. 

Darting his eyes from hers to over his shoulder at his bound hands, Myles tried to make his hand look like a gun, the way kids did. It took her a moment to follow his gaze and look at his hands. 

"Gun," Annie mouthed back at him and he nodded once. 

_Now, how do I get her to understand she needs to look for Tara's gun under the couch,_ he wondered. Before he could figure it out, a loud crash came from outside causing Webster to rush to the window.

"So that's where the broad went, huh?" Webster sneered at Myles moving toward the door. "The goats are out in the yard. She obviously let them out," he told his partner. "I'm going to bring her in. Keep an eye them," he motioned with his gun before heading outside.

"You better hope she doesn't give him any trouble," the other man snicker as the screen door crashed shut. "Web would have no problem having a little fun with her before he brings her in."

It was all Myles could do to keep himself planted firmly in his chair as the rage coursed through him. _They'd both pay if they even touched Tara_, he promised.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As Webster exited the house, he caught a glimpse of someone entering the barn. _Obviously, this was going to be easier than I thought_, he sneered as he witnessed the way the small figure stumbled through the doorway.

Purposefully, he started across the yard ignoring the goats that began to mingle about, probably expecting food. Webster didn't care what they wanted as he batted them away. His focus was on the pretty F.B.I. agent who had escaped his grasp.

As he entered the barn, Webster had to pause a moment before his eyes adjusted to the darkness inside. Finally, he saw his prey leaning heavily against one of the wooden stall doors. 

"Well, well, well," he started, causing her to jump. "What have we got here, my sweet?" Webster smirked, noticing the way she held her injured arm to her side even with the sling.

Tara was breathing heavily, the exertion from her trip through the woods and back taking its toll. She'd thought she could find somewhere to rest while she waited for Danni, but as soon as the goats got out she knew she'd better hide and the barn provided the best location. However, she wasn't expecting to be found so quickly.

"You won't get away with this, Deputy," Tara gasped when she saw the gun he had trained on her. "We're F.B.I. and if something happens to us, they will do an investigation," she declared not sure if she was telling him or assuring herself.

"Oh, they can do all the investigating they want, my dear," Webster grinned as he slowly approached her, his stride decisive. "In the mountains, we have ways of burying the bodies so no one finds them, but before we do that, I thought we could have a little fun."

A wave of fear washed over her as realization set in. Even with all of her training at Quantico, Tara didn't know how she would physically get out of this situation. If he touched her, her injuries would prevent her from effectively fighting back.

Backing farther into the barn, Tara's eyes searched around her for some kind of weapon to use against him. To her left, she saw a pitchfork leaning against the wall and wondered if she'd be able to get it before he grabbed her. 

"Don't make this hard on yourself," Webster warned, seeing her looking towards the pitchfork. "I wouldn't want to hurt you more than you already are."

"You're going to have to kill me before I willing let you put your filthy hands on me," Tara challenged defiantly, her eyes locked with his menacing stare. She slowly saw an evil grin spread across his face, and despite herself, she felt a shiver run up her spine.

Suddenly, a figure crashed out of the shadows landing on the deputy, sending him to the ground his gun flying. A startled yelp was all he could get out before his assailant brought the butt of her rifle down on his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Nice work, Danni!" Tara exclaimed, proud of the younger woman's actions. "I really didn't think it was going to work," she admitted as Danni grabbed some rope from a nearby stall to tie the deputy's hands together. 

"I've been around this creep long enough to know the thing he likes best is to prey on someone who's down," Danni confessed, expertly tying the object of their conversation up as if she was at a calf roping contest. "So what do we do now?" she asked, coming back to stand beside Tara.

"I don't know," Tara declared, thankful the darkness concealed the fear in her eyes. Myles and the others were still inside with another gunman, and she didn't know how much longer she had until Webster awoke.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

In the house, Gary walked over to Annie on the couch. Running the barrel of his gun down the side of her face in some sick caress, he leered at her longingly.

"Leave her alone!" Craig demanded from his chair, struggling to loosen the bindings on his wrists.

"Shut up!" Gary glared, pointing the gun menacingly at the man. Satisfied Craig was going to stay quiet; he turned back to Annie saying suggestively, "I'm hungry."

Hearing the tone of his voice, Annie stared at him for a moment. _I'm not going to let this man touch me,_ she swore quietly, her eyes flashing angrily. Slowly she stood up and headed for the kitchen. _Maybe there is something I can use in there_, she thought.

Myles desperately wanted to do something but with an intense shake of his head at Craig, he indicated they should wait. It was hard to do, and he hoped that it wouldn't end up hurting the three of them in the long run.

Annie had just pulled the frying pan out of the cabinet when a noise from the porch caught everyone's attention. Thinking it was Webster, Gary turned back toward the door. His eyes widened when he saw a woman coming through the screen door with a rifle and raised his gun to aim.

Craig and Myles had turned to look over their shoulders at the door when the heard a bang from the other direction. Their heads snapped back around toward the kitchen, their eyes widening when they saw Gary sprawled out on the floor, Annie standing over him with the frying pan in her hand.

"He was going to shoot Danni," was her only explanation as Danni moved quickly across the room raising the rifle stock to her shoulder.

"Move and I'll put a hole in you the size of Texas," Danni warned the man who was groggily trying to get up. Seeing her aiming down the long barrel, Gary dropped back to the floor.

"Where's Webster?" Myles questioned as Annie dropped the frying pan with a clang and hurried to untie the two men.

"Hog tied in the barn," Tara replied from the door, causing Myles to snap his head back around. He wanted to cry out when he saw her standing there, leaning heavily against the door jam.

"What? How?" Myles started then shook his head. "Never mind…I don't think I want to know." Turning he told Craig as the younger man took the rifle from Danni, he said, "Remind me _NEVER_ to get these three upset with me!"

Grabbing Gary's gun from the floor, Myles rushed to Tara's side wrapping his arms around her to help her back to the couch. Looking down at her face, he noticed how pale she looked obviously in a lot of pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his fingers brushing her cheek to get her to look up at him.

With a faint smile playing on her lips, Tara looked up at him. Slowly her eyes rolled back and Myles tightened his arms around her as she sunk against him.

"Tara!" he called urgently, caressing her cheek with his hand has he held her to him. Feeling her hot face, he exclaimed, "She's burning up!" Stuffing the Gary's gun that Annie had given him into the waistband of his pants, he lifted her into his arms carrying her to the couch.

"She's clammy," Annie stated coming to kneel beside him, her hand brushing Tara's forehead. "She needs to go to the hospital now," she declared. "Hank said the roads should be clear by now, and she can't wait until morning." Her eyes as they locked with Myles expressed the concern she was feeling.

"But Webster and him…" Myles started only to be interrupted by Danni.

"We can take Craig's van," she explained standing behind them, worry lining her young face. "Take them by the state police barracks in Thurmont and get her to the hospital."

"Ah," Myles stammered, but he couldn't think of any better way. He had to get Tara to the hospital. "Okay, let's go!" he agreed, pulling Tara back into his arms he headed for the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jack paced back over to the window, looking with unseeing eyes at the lights of the city as the morning sun began to peek over the horizon. He was tired but he couldn't sleep knowing that two members of his team were missing.

Stranded here are the office with Bobby and Sue, he didn't have a good feeling about them being late and not checking in. It was so unlike Myles and Tara. However, with the storm there was nothing he could do about it. Once the storm ended though, his worry intensified when he still hadn't heard from them.

Bobby and Sue had tried to get his mind off the missing agents by talking about humorous past cases. However, as soon as they had dropped off to sleep, the uneasy feeling returned making it impossible for Jack to relax. After a while, he'd given up on trying to sleep and returned to the bullpen with Levi to keep him company.

The other two had found him there staring out the window again. While they teased Jack a bit about being captivated with the storm, they quickly got serious when they realized his concern.

The three of them had already been working several hours on trying to locate their missing friends by the time D and Lucy had gotten in. Garrett allowed them to concentrate all day on finding them but after more than twenty-four hours, they still had nothing.

"Jack, I think I have something," Lucy shouted as she hung up her phone, causing D, Bobby and Jack to turn in her direction. Calling on Levi to get Sue, she continued, "A friend of mine with the Maryland State Police just called and said she had just heard about two F.B.I. agents being found and the descriptions match Myles and Tara."

"Ace!" Bobby called with a smile. "Where are they?"

"What is it, Lucy?" Jack asked when Lucy paused, her face grave with concern.

"There's been an accident apparently," Lucy started cautiously.

"What?" Sue exclaimed, hoping she read wrong, but a quick look at the others proved she hadn't.

"What happened?" Jack asked, putting his hand reassuringly on Sue's back. "Are they okay?"

"I don't know," Lucy admitted sadly. "All she knew was they were being 'life-flighted' to the hospital in Frederick," she told them solemnly.

Jack ran a hand through his dark hair as the five of them stood their looking at each other. This was something he was afraid of when Myles and Tara didn't call in, but he'd hoped that he was wrong.

"Which hospital?" Jack inquired, finally finding his voice.

"Calvert Memorial Hospital," Lucy responded, handing him the address.

"I'll drive," Bobby stated firmly.

"I'm going too," Sue asserted, turning around to grab her purse and Levi's leash.

"Why don't I take Levi home?" Lucy offered when Sue turned back around. Evident from the look in the young Rotor's eyes, Lucy feared that they would be spending a while at the hospital with their friends.

**THANK-YOU**, Sue replied, her eyes misting slightly as she hugged her friend and roommate.

**CALL SOON PROMISE,** she signed before letting Bobby help her with her coat. 

"I'll let Garrett know and we'll take care of everything here until you get back," D clamped his hand on Jack shoulder in a show of support before putting a comforting arm around Lucy. "Call us as soon as you know anything?" he instructed. 

"Will do," Jack nodded as he followed Sue and Bobby out of the bullpen. He just hoped that he wouldn't have bad news to share.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The ER Trauma team assembled on the roof of Calvert Memorial Hospital to await the arrival of the helicopter. The head of the unit knew only that the Maryland State Police were bringing in two F.B.I. agents who were involved in an accident in the northern part of the state.

For the patients the flight was smooth, comfortable, and quick. Myles sat beside Tara holding her hand in his while the transport team nurse checked her vitals one last time before landing. With a slight jolt, the pilot settled down on the pad and the doors jerked open as hands reach in for Tara's stretcher. 

"Blood pressure is 84/40. Heart rate 152. Temp is 104.9," Myles heard the transport team nurse say as Tara was transferred to a gurney. "Respirations 56 and labored while pulse ox is 89 percent on 100 percent O2."

"Okay people, let's get moving," the trauma doctor called to his team. "ABGs, draw a CBC, type and cross two units," he continued on their way to the elevator as Myles was ushered into a waiting wheelchair.

Myles didn't want to release her hand, but the medical team moved so fast pushing him in one direction while taking Tara in another. He strained to hear what the doctor was saying as the helicopter began to take off behind them.

"Blood cultures times two and cath UA with culture," the doctor ordered as he reviewed the chart provided by the flight team. "Portable chest but watch the arm, fractured clavicle. Beth, get a cooling blanket sent down from the OR," he finished as the elevator arrived at the trauma unit.

Watching as the medical team wheeled Tara into a trauma room, Myles' heart went with her. He wanted so much to follow her and not let her out of his sight, but he wasn't let up from his wheelchair until they moved into another room where he was helped into a gown to be examined.

Myles barely felt the doctor poking and prodding at his cuts and bruises as his mind was on the woman across the hall. He had already failed her by not getting her to the hospital sooner and he couldn't let anything more happen. _She saved my life and I'm not going to let her lose hers,_ he vowed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Tara," Myles moaned softly when he finally saw her again.

He was unable to hide his alarm when he saw she had been intubated. He was hardly aware that his feet were taking him closer until he reached out to take her hand in his.

"We'll be taking her up to surgery shortly, Mr. Leland," the nurse at Tara's beside explained as she continued to make notes in the chart.

"Why?" Myles questioned. "What's going on?" 

"Of course you already know Ms. Williams has a broken collarbone and her lungs were bruised in the accident," she paused waiting for some kind of confirmation from him. When he nodded briefly, his eyes never leaving the pale face of her patient, she continued, "However, she's since developed pneumonia and empyema…"

"Empyema?" Myles asked, his eyes meeting the nurse's for the first time since he came in the room. 

"Empyema is caused by an infection that spreads from the lung and leads to an accumulation of pus in the cavity between the lung and the membrane that surrounds it," the nurse explained. "The empyema occurred when some of the infection from her lungs collected," she continued. "While her body attempted to fight off the infection, a cavity formed filled with pus and dead tissue." 

"Why is she on a ventilator?" Myles inquired, struggling to grasp what he was being told.

Not one to ever show his emotions, he fought with the fear and anxiety building up inside him. Gazing at her pale face, his eyes were drawn to the tube protruding from her delicate mouth as he brushed her blonde hair back from her hot forehead.

"We needed to stabilize her for surgery to drain the cavity," the nurse came around to place a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "We've already started her on strong IV antibiotics, but there is a possibility the infection is in her blood stream as well."

_It's my fault_, Myles took a deep breath. _I should have gotten her to the hospital sooner._ He barely felt the hand on his shoulder as his mind was on the woman in the bed as well as what she'd come to mean to him in the last couple of days.

_I can't lose her,_ he thought quietly not seeing anything but Tara. The only sound in the room came from the beeping of the heart monitor and the hissing of the respirator attached to the petite woman.

"The prognosis is still good, however," the nurse said quietly, seeing the worry on the man's face. _He must really care for her_, she thought. Seeing the OR team at the door, she told him softly, "It's time to take her upstairs. I'll get someone to take you to your room."

"I'm going with her," Myles demanded ,gripping his hand tighter.

"Mr. Leland, you're wobbling on your feet right now because of what you've been through," she stated firmly. "You can't help Ms. Williams if you don't take care of yourself."

"We'll take good care of her, sir," one of the nurses that had come to take her to the OR maintained. "I will come and get you personally when she is in recovery, okay?" she offered.

Myles closed his eyes, reluctantly nodding his acceptance. Leaning down, he brushed his lips across her forehead, caressing her cheek lightly with his fingertips.

With a heavy heart, he watched Tara being slowly wheeled out of the room, the door swinging shut behind her with a whoosh. He didn't want to breathe; he didn't want to move until she came back to him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The hours waiting for Tara to emerge from surgery felt like an eternity. Myles finally remembered to ask one of the nurses to call in for him and learned that Jack, Sue, and Bobby were on their way. However, he really didn't care; all he wanted was to see Tara's expressive hazel eyes again. He longed for her laughter and entertaining banter.

His black eye from Webster's beatings had swollen almost shut while his head pounded like a jackhammer. His body ached with each breath and at every movement. Myles desperately wanted sleep but he couldn't while Tara was fighting for her life on the operating table.

Finally, the nurse came and told him Tara had made it through surgery, and they were getting her settled into a room. While Myles released the breath he was holding, he wouldn't be satisfied until he actually saw her for himself. The minutes ticked by at a snail's pace while he waited for word that he could see her.

Myles' emotions were a mix of anxiety and anticipation as the nurse pushed him in a wheelchair to the ICU. As she wheeled him into the room where Tara was lying, still hooked up to several machines and IVs, his breath caught in his throat. A doctor was standing beside her bed busily filling out her chart when he noticed Myles.

"I'm Doctor Freeman," he introduced himself. "I performed the surgery on Ms. Williams."

"Myles Leland," was the flat response, as the other man never took his eyes off the woman in the bed. He could not believe all the machines she was still hooked up to. She looked so delicate, like a porcelain doll, her complexion almost as white as the starch sheets she was on. 

"She's stable now," the doctor explained, figuring it was best to get down to business. "I emptied the cavity and put in a chest tube in case of any additional fluid build up," he continued, stepping back to allow nurse to push Myles in his wheelchair up next to her bed. "She'll need to stay on the ventilator until her fever breaks as well as the results of the culture and other tests are back, but it's really up to her now." 

"Um, thank you, Doctor," Myles replied when he realized the doctor had finished talking. It barely registered with Myles when the doctor quietly left the room. He'd never seen Tara look so frail and fragile before and it twisted at his heart. Gripping her hand in both of his, he gasped as he felt how hot she still was. 

"I'm here, Tara," Myles whispered quietly, bring their entwined hands up to his cheek. "Please come back to me."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

By mid-morning, Jack raced into the hospital with Sue and Bobby trailing not far behind him. The first place they went to was the Emergency Room where they stood impatiently waiting while the admissions clerk finished her phone conversation.

"I'm Agent Hudson with the F.B.I.," Jack told her, showing her his badge when she finally hung up the phone. "We were told two of our agents were brought in this morning, Tara Williams and Myles Leland?" he inquired watching as she checked her computer.

"Mr. Leland is in Room 419," she informed them after a moment. "However, Ms. Williams is in I.C.U. on the 2nd floor," she added, looking up at the three visitors across from her.

"I.C.U.? What happened?" Bobby asked concerned, his anxiety evident on his face.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't have any other information," the clerk responded solemnly.

"Thank you," Jack sighed as they turned towards the elevator. "We'll stop by the I.C.U. to check on Tara first, and then we'll go up to see Myles," he confirmed with the others as they stood on the elevator impatiently waiting for it to move one floor.

Coming off the elevator, they found a volunteer staffing the desk outside the I.C.U. Her name badge identified her as Amber while the sign on her desk said all visitors had to check in there.

"Can I help you?" the volunteer inquired, looking shyly up at Jack and Bobby with a broad smile.

Sue watched with a smirk as the young woman coyly flirted with the two agents. However, Bobby and Jack were very oblivious to volunteer's attention as she batted her eyes at them.

"We're here to see Agent Williams," Bobby flashed his dimpled smile at the young woman as he flipped open his badge.

Amber nodded and picked up the phone.

"Agent Williams has visitors," she said quietly waiting for a response on the other end.

Bobby, Jack, and Sue nearly danced with impatience until Amber hung up the phone and directed them to Room 6 through the locked doors to her left. Pressing a button under her desk, a buzzer sounded releasing the lock.

Managing to thank her through the lump in his throat, Bobby followed Sue and Jack through the doors. Through the windows of each room, the sight of helpless patients surrounded and dwarfed by machines, tubes, and monitors responsible for keeping them alive terrified the three of them in more ways than any undercover assignment in the past.

Spotting Room 6, they went in, but the scene before them had their hearts plummeting to their feet. Blue blood Myles Leland, clad in a hospital gown and robe with an IV in his left hand, was seated in a wheelchair keeping vigil at Tara's side. There was a brace on his wrist as he slumped over the bed, his head resting on her arm.

An obscene tube taped to her mouth marred Tara's delicate features. A large sling bound her right arm to her side as wires protruded from under her gown to the monitors overhead.

"Tara?" Sue choked back a sob at the sight. Jack put his arm around her comfortingly as they stared at their friends.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Bobby looked over when he heard Sue's gasp and saw Jack comforting her. He was sure his expression mirrored their shock and dismay at seeing Tara on a respirator. He knew they had expected it to be bad when the found out she was in I.C.U, but even passing the other patients on their way in, they had not expected this.

Almost as if he was on remote control, Bobby was almost unaware that his feet were carrying him closer to the bed until he was standing next to Myles. Finding it difficult to breathe, he placed his hand gently on Myles' shoulder waking him.

"Myles?"

The blonde agent lifted his head from the bed, but did not turn around to great the new visitors. His eyes immediately went to Tara's pale face, the anguish on his face evident to everyone as he searched her features for some sign that she was waking.

"How is she?" Sue asked quietly as she and Jack moved closer to them. "What happened, Myles?" her voices sounded foreign to the others as she struggled to control her inner turmoil.

Myles cleared his throat carefully as he gathered his thoughts. Part of him was glad they were there so he was no longer shouldering this burden by himself, while another part wanted them to leave him alone. In just a few short hours, just barely two full days, he had gotten so used to just being him and Tara that he did not want to share her. Finally, he took his eyes away from her and turning to Sue, he spoke.

"It started as a broken collar bone and her lungs were bruised when we hit a tree that had fallen during the storms," Myles muttered. "The doctor said that she developed pneumonia and empyema."

Not being able to read what he said Sue turned to Jack with a confused look on her face. Jack quickly signed what he had said before asking him what empyema was. Myles continued to mumble as he explained it, so Jack signed the information he shared.

As Myles talked, he could feel the bile crawling up his throat as he thought of what Tara was going through. When it was explained earlier, he barely wanted to listen and now having to say it himself made him sick.

His attention jerked back to the bed when he felt her hand twitch in his. Touching her cheek, he felt a shiver run through her body and hoped that meant the worst was over. She still felt very warm but not as hot as before, so he took it as a good sign.

"Tara," he said softly.

Very slowly, she opened her eyes looking up at him. Their eyes locked as she recalled the events of the last couple of days. She tried to speak but the tube in her throat made her gag instead.

"Shh, don't fight it, Tara," he told her soothingly as she brushed her hair from her face. "They're going to take it out soon, I promise."

Tara's face was lined with worry as she looked at him. She lifted her hand and he closed his eyes as she tenderly touched his swollen face.

"I know it looks bad, but I'm going to be fine," Myles assured her.

Unseen by the two injured agents, Jack, Bobby, and Sue watched them from the back of the room. They were amazed at the calming tone of his voice and the gentleness he was showing to the petite agent. It was so unlike him to show any kind of emotion or sympathy, so they were surprised to see him acting this way.

Tara couldn't take her eyes off him, sitting next to her as he held her hand in his. He looked like something the cat dragged in. His battered face was all the colors of the sunset, but he was alive and they were safe.

Suddenly, she felt completely overwhelmed as she tried to process what all had happened and how she had ended up on a ventilator. Myles easily picked up her disorientation as he watched the mounting concern, fear, and confusion cloud her features and her inability to speak heightened her frustration.

Her struggle for control was a battle. The haze in her brain refused to clear due to the potent sedatives and anesthetics she'd been under. Nightmarish images, partial memories, and the indescribable discomfort of the endotracheal tube dominated her thoughts, and she felt helplessly adrift. Myles grew frightened as he listened to the alarms on the ventilator and heart monitors signal Tara's fight.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Shh, Tara, it's okay. Everything must be so confusing for you right now," Myles moved closer to her, using his voice and his touch to soothe her. "I know you have questions and I'll answer them all," he pleaded quietly, attempting to ease her confusion. "It's all over and you're going to be fine, but, sweetheart, I need you to relax."

Her wide, frightened eyes locked with his and she focused on his voice and the solid feel of him beside her. In desperation, she clung to his hand, as he was the one constant for her in the last couple of days.

"It's all over and everyone is safe," Myles spoke quietly, keeping his voice even. "Annie, Craig, and Danni are all fine," he tried to reassure her.

Gradually, Myles thought he could hear the beeping of the machines begin to slow, or at least the tempo changed. However, with the alarms still going off, he did not want to risk looking up at the monitors in case he was wrong.

"I know it must be hard but I know you can do it," he chuckled ruefully as her eyes grew wider with disbelief. "Hey, you did take out Webster. All I did was let him keep slapping me around," he smiled, hoping to remind her of the inner strength he knew she had. "Just concentrate on my voice, baby. You're going to be fine."

Vaguely, Myles heard someone enter the room, telling the others to wait in the hall. However, he never let his eyes leave hers as he murmured words of encouragement, until he felt her give up the panic that had threatened to overtake her.

"That's it, sweetheart. Good girl," he praised her, stroking her face gently. "You're doing great. Just hang in there a little bit longer," he smiled cheerfully, and it grew when he saw the corners of her mouth lift as she tried to smile back.

"Ms. Williams, Mr. Leland." They looked over to see a woman in a white lab coat standing next to the bed.

"I'm Dr. Kayla Stevens," she introduced herself, impressed with the caring nature she had just witnessed. "It looks like we need to see about taking out that tube and getting you a bit more comfortable."

"Dr. Stevens, I think that is probably the best thing we could have heard right now," Myles sighed in relief, smiling down at Tara when he felt her squeeze his hand in agreement.

"I wish I could go ahead and do it now," she smiled apologetically. "We need to get some blood to check your blood gases to make sure they are within normal limits," the doctor explained, holding up the needle and syringe. "It will take a few minutes, but I'll make sure we put a rush on it, okay?" she waited for Tara's short nod of her head before prepping her arm. 

Because of the sling on her one arm, the doctor was limited to taking the blood from the arm on the side where Myles sat. He tried to stay out of the way without letting go of Tara's hand. 

Attempting to distract her as they waited for the blood analysis, Myles entertained Tara with information about the last few days. Impressed with how she got Danni's help, he told her of his surprise and admiration when the two of them showed up like the Calvary in an old western.

He let her know that Webster and his crony had been turned over to the state police and would be spending quite a while behind bars. Not counting their previous misdeeds, which Danni, Craig, and Annie had agreed to testify about, the two men made the fatal mistake of threatening the lives of two federal agents.

Though it was only minutes, it seemed like an eternity to Tara, but she concentrated on his voice, trying to block out everything else. Knowing that it was almost over gave her the extra boost she needed to help her get through this painfully drawn out wait.

Finally, Dr. Stevens returned with a smile. Beginning by telling her that her pH, oxygen, and carbon dioxide levels were perfect, she then explained the procedure.

As they listened, Myles began wishing he could wait outside with the others. However, he knew that he could not leave her now even though he felt a little unsettled. _It's not even you, Leland, get a grip,_ he scolded himself harshly as Tara nodded her readiness to the doctor.

With a short pause for her to catch her breath after enduring having her trachea and mouth suctioned, Tara exhaled forcefully as Dr. Stevens pulled the tube quickly and smoothly out. Myles clung to her ignoring the pain in his arm as she gagged and wheezed fitfully until she was finally able to breathe without coughing.

Tara sank back into her pillow still somewhat out of breath. Her chest felt like it was on fire, but she was just glad to have that tube out of her throat.

Myles gripped her hand tightly as Dr. Stevens listened to her lungs and fitted Tara with a nasal cannula dispensing oxygen through two soft prongs at her nose. After injecting medication into her IV to help ease her obvious discomfort, Dr. Stevens finally left them alone again.

"Are you okay?" Myles whispered as he gently brushed away the tears that had slipped from her hazel eyes.

"Yes," Tara croaked, her voice brittle and scratchy. She was surprised by the abrasive quality to her voice.

Reaching for a water glass, Myles winced in empathy as he saw how painful it was for her to swallow. Braving another sip that went down smoother, Tara sighed as the cool liquid soothed her scorched throat.

"Th-th…" she tried to whisper. Finally giving up, Tara lifted her unfettered hand to sign, **THANK-YOU**.

The past hour had left her utterly exhausted and worn out. Tara struggled to keep her eyes open, especially after the pain medication she had just received.

"Sleep, my dear," Myles whispered brushing her forehead with a kiss. "I'll be here when you wake up," he promised.

With a sigh, Tara allowed the sweet darkness to engulf her. Myles stroked her hand as he felt he could finally relax. Myles closed his eyes as he listened to her soft breathing finally knowing Tara was going to be just fine. 

When he was sure that she was comfortable, Myles pushed away from the bed. While everything was finally right in here, he needed to clear up some things with Jack and Bobby about the events of the last few days.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sue was sitting on one of the chairs in the I.C.U. waiting room with Bobby and Jack on either side of her. She had been upset about the condition they would found Tara in, so the guys had tried to be comforting. Now that she had come to grips with her friend's injuries, Jack and Bobby's attention was a bit overwhelming.

Over the years they worked together, Sue had gotten used to Jack's protectiveness and while at times she was flattered and other times it bother her, she'd learned a long time ago to ignore it. However, Bobby was like a pit bull when it came to the women in the unit hurting. Since he couldn't do anything right now for Tara, all of his concentration was focused on Sue and she found it quite claustrophobic. Knowing the men were just concerned about their friends, she decided to let it slide.

As one, the two men eyed the door when they heard it opening, hoping for some news since it had been so long since they had been kicked out of Tara's room. Seeing the change in the others' interest, Sue followed their gazes and saw Myles slowly being wheeled through by one of the nurses. Before they could make their way over to him, Myles had waved his hand for them to stay seated, allowing the nurse to push him in front of them in the waiting room.

"Thank you, Nurse Damre," Myles turned over his shoulder to give a half-hearted smile to the pretty woman behind him. "I'll get one of them to take me back in a minute," he assured her.

"I told you Agent Leland to call me Tracey," the nurse told him firmly. "Remember, Dr. Stevens said you are to get some rest in _YOUR_ room now and you can come back to visit later today."

"I know," Myles sighed reluctantly, watching her return to the I.C.U. before turning back to his friends, waiting for the questions.

"How's Tara?" Jack asked eagerly.

"Fine, they took the breathing tube out and she's sleeping now," he groaned tiredly. "Hopefully, she'll be asleep for a while; she's been through a lot."

"Well, you don't look like you've been to a Sunday picnic either, mate,"

"I'll be fine," Myles shrugged nonchalantly. "Interesting last couple of days," he admitted.

"So what happened, Myles?" Sue questioned, practically begging for answers. "You were only sent to Pittsburgh to testify in the Dickerson case. How did it go from that to this?" she indicated the I.C.U. doors with her hand.

With a sigh, Myles began explaining the last several days to his friends. He watched the various emotions pass across their faces as he told them of the accident and the run in with the deputy. Myles had to hold back his amusement, and embarrassment, as he recalled the way Tara, Danni, and Annie had successfully apprehended both the men.

"Woohoo, you mean three shelias had to save you, Harvard?" Bobby teased, earning himself a glare from Jack and Myles. Sue did not see what he had said but looking at the other men's faces, she stopped herself from asking him to repeat it.

"So what happened to Deputy Webster and that other man?" Sue asked, trying not to smile at Bobby's red face as he realized what he had said. Bobby always liked to joke around with Myles, but he never would purposely say anything to hurt him and he obviously was in pain now, not all of it physical.

"When we were finally able to get off the mountain, Danni, Craig, and Annie took care of turning them over to the State Police," Myles continued slowly, turning back to Sue. "Tara had been unconscious for a while so they loaded us up in a helicopter and brought us down here. I didn't think she was going to make it," he admitted, lowering his eyes to his hands as he choked on the emotions returning.

_What would I have done if I had lost her? _Myles wondered as he struggled to restrain the feelings surging inside him. He hated losing control in front of the others. It was so unlike him. _What does Tara really mean to me?_ he thought. _Can it be more than just friendship?_

"Hey, Bobby," Sue called as she watched the waves of emotion passing over the blonde agent's features. With a meaningful look at Jack, she requested of the tall Aussie next to her, "Come, buy me a coffee in the cafeteria."

Before Bobby could protest, Sue had grabbed him by the arm and was pulling him towards the elevator. With a worried glance over her shoulder, Sue stepped into the elevator, her arm wrapped through Bobby's as he looked at her in confusion.

"Okay, Myles, it's just us now," Jack began as the elevator doors slide shut. "Talk to me. I've never seen you this agitated before," he stated concerned. Everyone was troubled by Tara's condition but for Myles, it seemed to be more.

"It's just been very trying," Myles muttered softly, refusing to look at the dark haired man across from him. "Maybe I should go back to my room and get some sleep before Tara wakes up," he asserted hoping that Jack would let it drop.

"Okay," Jack agreed, but instead of getting up, he continued to sit staring at the other man. "But first I need to know something from you," Jack waited for him to look up. "What exactly is the relationship between you and Tara?" he questioned firmly.

"Ah, we're friends," Myles stammered surprised by this line of questioning. Too close to what he was wondering himself, Myles wanted to flee so he didn't have to confront his feelings.

"Something else is going on, Myles, and I want an explanation," Jack demanded causing the other man to look up at him sharply. "The way we found you asleep with your head on her bed, the way you were looking at each other back there," he paused, searching Myles' face. "Are you sure there's nothing romantically going on?"

Myles stared a Jack, a bit rattled by his questions. They were so close to what he was feeling inside that it scared him. _What would happen to our careers if I did pursue these feelings?_ he wondered. _Does Tara even feel the same way?_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Silence reigned inside the car as a silver sedan snaked its way through traffic north of Frederick on I-70. Its occupants had a mission to retrieve formal statements from Annie, Craig, and Danni about the events of the last several days.

By threatening federal agents, coupled with their previous activities, Webster and Gary Clemens would be behind bars for a long time. They had a hard time believing a law enforcement officer would commit the crimes that he did, but after what he'd done to Tara and Myles, they were glad he would finally pay the price.

In the passenger seat, the brown haired agent thought of the events of the last few days. While comfortable that they didn't have a case, their happiness soon turned to worry and then fear and finally anger when they learned of their friends disappearance, accident, and subsequent hostage situation.

A quick glance over at his best friend in the driver's seat confirmed that he too was lost in thought. However, the dark haired agent was reflecting on the conversation he shared with the blonde haired agent in the hospital's I.C.U. waiting room a short time before.

_"You don't have a very good track record with women, Myles,"_

"And you do?" Myles questioned, causing them both to recall Allie, Rhonda, and some of the other women Jack had casually dated over the years.

"I don't want to see Tara hurt if things don't work out," Jack insisted, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, is that why you haven't done anything about your feelings for Sue?" Myles retorted.

"Sue and I are just friends," Jack maintained. "Besides that has nothing to do with this."

"It doesn't. Let me see…you question about how Tara and I looked at each other, yet you don't think we see the looks flying between you and Sue in the bullpen when you think no one is watching. And what about when Sue disappeared with Malone? You didn't sleep the entire time she was missing and snapped at everyone around. Don't even get me started on the whole serial killer case with Simon. Before you start questioning my motives, you might want to look in the mirror, my friend."

With that, Myles struggled with his hurt arm to try to unlock the wheels on his chair and maneuver towards the elevators. As a Leland, exiting with dignity was paramount, but his injuries hampered his actions.

"Myles wait!" Jack called before he got too far. His hand on the other man's shoulder, he waited for him to look up before continuing. "I'm sorry. That didn't come out the way I meant it. I just don't want to lose either of you – as agents on my team or as friends."

Myles nodded softly, not sure what to say as his anger started to wane and his former uncertainty returned. He didn't want to admit that Jack's questions were the same one's he'd all morning and still hadn't found the answer. Was Tara more than just a friend now? _he wondered again._ Would she even been interested in someone like me?

_"Tara is like a little sister to me and I don't want to see her hurt," Jack warned, his dark eyes very clearly conveying the veiled warning to the other man. "She's not had the best relationships in the past and I certainly don't want her to go through what Lucy did..." _

"JACK!" Bobby shouted from the passenger seat breaking him out of his reverie.

"WHAT?" Jack jumped startled, flashing an irritated glance over at the tall Aussie.

"Just wondering if you were with me there, mate?" Bobby grinned at the pink tinge coloring his friend's cheeks. 

"Yeah, why?" Jack asked, focusing his attention on the road again wondering where they were.

"Well, I had to call you three times to get your attention," the sly Aussie smirked. "And we just missed our exit back there."

"Are you sure?" Jack questioned, knowing the other man's aversion to maps as he looked out the windshield at the next green Interstate sign for confirmation.

"Ah, I do have the directions Myles gave us," Bobby declared, waving the paper in front of him. "I think I know where we are going," he smiled as Jack glared, turning onto the next exit ramp so they could turn around.

_Maybe what Myles said was true, _Jack thought as they finally found the correct road. _Am I projecting my own emotions into what I see with him and Tara?_ he wondered. _Should I be addressing my own feelings?_

Taking a deep breath, Jack glanced over at Bobby before returning his attention to the road. _There would be enough time to think about this later,_ he assured himself.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The lights on the monitors flashed in rhythmic progression while the lines danced a macabre path across the screen. However, the tones and beeps were lost to the blonde sitting in the chair by the bed. His attention was focused on the woman in the bed, his mind distracted by his thoughts only of her.

The contact of holding her hand made him feel more reassured as Myles recalled how close he came to losing her. He had considered Tara just a friend a few short days ago.

_After recent events can I continue thinking of her that way? _he wondered. His conversation with Jack earlier had brought some realization that he was going to need address his feelings for Tara.

Glancing across the room, he glanced at Sue reading a magazine as she sat in a chair by the door. If Myles didn't know any better, he would have thought she was standing guard over them.

Jack barely looked at her when she returned with Bobby from the cafeteria, while he only wanted to get back to Tara. It took quite a bit of persuading by Sue and Bobby to get Myles to agree to go to his room to rest.

Only when Sue promised to stay with Tara and to have someone immediately come to get him when she awoke, did he finally let Bobby wheel him to his room. Myles regretted all the times he'd treated Sue so badly, seeing how compassionate she was with him now.

Myles knew Sue wanted to go with Jack and find out what happened. However, she put her own feelings aside and sacrificed for him. _I really need to do something to show her how much I appreciate what she's done for me_, Myles thought with a smile.

_I hope Jack knows what he's got here with her,_ Myles considered. He knew Sue tried to talk to him before they left, but their conversation was restricted to planning their trip north.

Since Webster had threatened federal agents, Jack and Bobby needed to get statements from Annie, Craig, and Danni about the events of the last several days. Coupled with their previous activities, those two would be behind bars for a long time.

Feeling Tara squeeze his hand, Myles jerked his attention back to the woman in the bed. His heart melted when he saw her hazel eyes gazing up at him. An intense smile brightened his features when he saw the lazy grin on her face.

"Hi, beautiful," he whispered, not caring whether Sue was watching or could read his lips. Brushing a stray bang from her forehead with his hand, Myles traced the curves and lines of her face as if trying to memorize every detail. With sad eyes, he caressed Tara's soft cheek careful of her many bruises.

At that moment, Myles knew what he had to do.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jack turned up the gravel driveway, anxious to get these interviews over. The blonde woman he'd left so abruptly back at the hospital consumed his thoughts the entire trip.

He felt a special bond to Sue, a closeness he'd never shared with anyone before. She made him laugh, made him think, and made him appreciate what he had. When she hurt, he hurt and when he hurt, he knew she'd be there for him.

_But was there more?_ Jack wondered rolling to a stop in front of the farmhouse. _Were they destined to remain just friends?_

"Definitely not the kind of place you'd expect Harvard to stay at," Bobby joked as they got out of the car.

"At least not willingly," Jack grinned, but he couldn't help thinking how much it reminded him of home. He could remember several old farmhouses like this back in his hometown in Wisconsin. _Even down to the goat on the porch_, he smiled as he followed the taller agent up the front steps.

"Agent Bobby Manning and this is Agent Jack Hudson with the F.B.I.," Bobby announced to the young man and young woman who had come out the door. 

"I'm Danni and that's Craig," the young woman stated after perusing Bobby's badge carefully. "You must be here about Tara and Myles. How are they doing?"

"Ah, good," Jack responded a little taken back by her abruptness. "Tara needed some surgery and she's in I.C.U. but they both should be fine in a few weeks."

"That's a relief!" Craig maintained. 

"Yeah," Danni agreed. "Froggy was planning on going into Frederick to check on them in the morning," she told the men. 

"Froggy?" Bobby questioned quietly, his eyebrows rising curiously as he glanced over at Jack.

"Hey, Froggy!" Craig hollered through the screen door. "Quit messing with your hair…we've got company!" he laughed, wrapping his arm around the young woman's shoulders as she giggled.

"I'm not messing with my hair, you smart-alecky know-it-all, I'm changing it back to my natural…" came the disembodied voice from inside the house. As a blonde woman came through the door, her voice immediately halted when she saw the two handsome men standing on her front porch. "Hi, there," she smiled, holding her hand out to welcome her visitors.

"Froggy?" Bobby questioned, doubtful a woman with her beauty could be tagged with a moniker such as that. 

"Annie," the blonde corrected, glaring over her shoulder at the still chuckling couple behind her. "My nickname is Froggy." 

"Ah, well, I'm Bobby Manning and that's Jack Hudson…" 

"…we're with the F.B.I.," Jack interrupted, stepping between the tall Aussie and the woman to shake her hand. "We'd like to ask you a few questions about Deputy Webster," he informed her smiling broadly.

_A man could lose himself in those eyes,_ he thought noticing the way her sweater accented their color.

"Um, well," Annie stammered, blushing under the dark-haired agent's intense gaze. "Why don't you come in?" she offered.

Turning back towards the door, she noticed the stray goat on the porch. "Craig, put Aubrey back in the fence _AGAIN_ and join us inside," Annie instructed rolling her eyes at her naughty goat.

Jack quickly reached around her opening the door for her. He returned her tentative smile, placing his hand on the small of her back as she preceded them into the house.

"Close your mouth and quit drooling, Sparky," Bobby whispered, quietly over his shoulder. "You don't want to mess up her carpet now, do you?" he quipped at Jack's glower as they followed Annie inside.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The two agents watched in awe as the blonde woman scurried around in the kitchen chattering away, while fixing them coffee and something to eat. Glancing over at the tall agent, Jack couldn't help thinking how tired Annie was making him feel just watching her. 

"If we could just bottle that energy, mate, we'd make millions," Bobby whispered to Jack when he thought she was out of earshot.

"Believe me we've thought of it," Danni startled the two men, having caught the Aussie's words as she and Craig came through the living room.

"But we never could hold Froggy still long enough to figure out what makes her tick," Craig smiled, wrapping his arm around Danni's waist as they stopped beside the two men standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"And you never will," Annie smirked, carrying the tray towards them. 

Jack quickly moved forward, taking the heavy tray from her hands. Their eyes met over the coffee cups and plates, a pink blush covering Annie's cheeks before she dropped her eyes. Murmuring her thanks to the dark-haired agent, she stepped passed him towards the table.

"We figure she's something of a scientific anomaly," Craig muttered quietly to Bobby earning himself a playful slap from his sister.

"Anomaly?" Bobby questioned, unsure of the young man's accent.

"You know…abnormality!" Danni supplied laughing, earning a glare from Annie as she moved to the end of the table to sit down.

"Is Aubrey back in her pen?" Annie questioned.

"Yep, took a little persuading but we got her there," Danni smiled.

"You named your goat Aubrey?" Bobby asked as Jack set the tray down on the table. 

"Well, not really," Craig grinned, turning to Annie to explain.

"A friend of mine has a two-year old little girl named Aubrey that just feel in love with the goat when she was born a few months ago," Annie started while everyone gathered in the dining room. "We kept calling it Aubrey's goat while we waited for Ms. Traci's daughter to name it but it gradually just got shortened to Aubrey."

"Unfortunately, it's still a baby so it tends to get into more trouble than the others," Danni smirked.

"Ahh," Jack smiled, holding out the chair for Annie causing Craig and Danni to snicker behind their hands, while the blonde woman's blush deepened. Bobby glanced between his best friend and Annie, concerned about the looks he was seeing.

"So, Myles told us that Deputy Webster has been working this protection racket for a while…" Bobby began as everyone else settled into the chairs around the table.

Jack sat to Annie's left with Bobby on her right almost as if they both knew she was the focal point of this interview. Danni plopped into a chair next to Bobby so Craig scooted his chair close to her, draping his arm across the back of hers as he listened.

"It's been going on for almost 10 years, I guess," Annie stated, looking at Craig for confirmation. When he nodded, she continued, "We were just kids when Webster first threatened our father…"

"Ended up killing him!" Craig interrupted passionately.

"Shh," Danni turned to calm him down, her eyes compassionate as she embraced him.

"Webster killed your father," Jack asked Annie quietly, the silent rage at this man building inside him. Glancing over at Bobby, he could see the Aussie felt the same way.

"Did he murder him? No," Annie replied, her face masking her sadness. Looking down at her hands as she clasped them on the table in front of her, she explained, "But he did physically kill him with all the years of torturing him with the extortion and threats."

"Webster would threaten to hurt us kids if our parents didn't pay," Danni continued, seeing how hard it was for Annie and Craig. "I lost my parents to a 'mysterious' fire when I was fifteen and Ms. Kersting came to live with me…"

"Yeah, poor Ms. Kersting getting stuck with you, _OUCH!_" Craig hollered when Danni slugged him.

"As I was saying…while Ms. Kersting was my guardian, she told me every time Deputy Webster came by and it was _A LOT_," Danni continued, letting Craig put his arm back around her shoulders as she leaned back on the chair. "We lost two barns, a truck, a tractor, several horses, several heads of cattle, our chicken house…twice…"

"Don't forget about when you were run off the road," Craig offered, squeezing her shoulder.

"Whoa," Bobby stopped them by holding up his hand. "This is what happened to you AND your parents?" he questioned.

"No, this is what happened since my parents died," Danni answered matter-of-factly, shocking both Jack and Bobby. "Granted I'm a little more stubborn than most of the people here on the mountain, but…" she shrugged leaving the rest unsaid.

"Well, it looks like we have quite a bit of investigating to do, but just from what you three have told us, Webster and the men we've picked up will be spending a long time paying for what they've done," Jack stated reviewing his notes from their conversation.

"And if we can find the evidence to pin the fire the killed your parents on Webster, we'll do that too," Bobby assured Danni.

"But Webster didn't kill my parents," Danni told him. "Kelly did."

"Huh?" Bobby asked his mouth dropping open.

"Who's Kelly?" Jack questioned, his brow furrowing with worry.

"Genn Kelly," Craig informed them, looking back and forth between the two confused agents. "We told them about him when Webster was arrested." 

"Don't tell me he hasn't been arrested yet?" Annie cried. "He's still out there?"

Jack took the blonde woman's hand in his, patting it reassuringly as he cast a concerned glance over at his Aussie friend. Excusing himself from the room, Bobby quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket, dialing the number of the nearest field office. _They needed backup and they needed it now,_ Jack thought.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Almost an hour after the little revelation about Genn Kelly, Jack paced on the porch of the farmhouse alternately glancing into the house and down the driveway. Bobby had taken Danni back to her house to pack a bag and pick up the infamous Ms. Kersting. Annie and Craig were in the house doing the same thing but from the arguing he was hearing the packing wasn't going too well.

"No, Annie, Agent Hudson said only _ONE_ bag, so that does _NOT_ include half the house!" Craig groaned.

"But I need this," Annie protested as Jack cringed as several loud bangs were heard in the house.

"You need 8 pairs of shoes, 19 pairs of jeans, 14 shirts, 13 sweaters, 8 t-shirts, and 6 jackets," Craig asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." Jack smirked at the honesty in her voice as she responded.

"Ug!" Looking at the door, Jack knew Craig was getting quite frustrated with his sister.

"I give up!" Craig cried as he came slamming out the door. "I just can't understand women!" He dropped down on the front steps, letting his bag fall beside him in the dirt.

"Trust me," Jack sympathized, patting the young man on the shoulder. "It's an impossible task," he smiled, pleased when the young man laughed with him.

Hearing the crunch of the gravel in the driveway, Jack looked up, seeing Bobby return. Danni was now in the back leaning between the front seats, apparently chattering nonstop to the woman in the passenger seat.

Jack and Craig bounded down the stairs to greet the arrivals. Craig opened the door for Danni while Jack opened the door for the other woman helping her out of the car.

"Jack, I'd like for you to meet Ms. Kersting," Danni announced as she jumped out of the car. She was an attractive woman in her mid-thirties with brown hair and her grey eyes were quite intriguing.

"Hi, everyone calls me, Ducky," the woman smiled, taking Jack's offered hand.

"Ducky?" Jack looked at her curiously. "Do we have a fascination with animal names around here?" he smiled.

"You know, I never thought of that," Craig stated very seriously. "Carson's little sister is called Squirrel and there's always Farmkid with all the horses…" he pondered for a moment before Danni swatted him.

"Quit playing around," she admonished with a smile. "These city boys will think we are nothing but hillbillies," she laughed.

"I don't think there is any chance of that," Ducky stated, indicating the door where Annie was struggling her bag.

Jack and Bobby quickly moved to help her, their eyes widening when they saw the sides of the large suitcase bulging at the seams. The buckles on the top looked like they were about to bust, and as Bobby lifted it, he stumbled slightly under its weight.

"Whoa, shelia, what'd you have in here?" Bobby asked, using both hands to heave it across the porch. With at thud, he dropped it at the bottom of the steps.

"Froggy, you do know they will let us wash," Danni laughed.

"And yours is so much smaller?" Annie rolled her eyes as she threw her overnight bag over her shoulder.

"Uh, yeah," Danni stated lifting the two small duffle bags out of the back seat. "This is mine and the other is Ms. Kersting's," she smiled arrogantly before throwing the bags on the trunk of the car.

"Now I'm embarrassed," Craig muttered his eyes wide as he stared at Danni's bag.

"Why?" Jack inquired curious.

"Because even my bag is bigger than Danni's," Craig moaned, then grinned as everyone else laughed at his joke.

Everyone's faces turned serious quickly when they saw two dark SUV's coming up the driveway. A man and woman got out of each vehicle approaching the porch with stern looks on their faces.

"Heya, Liz," Bobby greeted the petite attractive woman.

"Manning, keeping out of trouble?" she smiled pushing her sun-bleached, shoulder length hair out of her grey-blue eyes.

"Always," Bobby grinned, greeting the other agents with a wave.

"This is Danni Montgomery, Ms. Kersting, Annie Wilson, and her brother Craig," Bobby introduced the individuals standing on the steps.

"Agents Elizabeth Grobin, Amber Forrester, Michael Lynn, and Charles Anderson," Jack took over. "They will be taking care of transporting you to the safe house and be in charge of supervising your safety while you're there."

"Um, I thought you'd be going with us, Jack," Annie whined.

"Uh," Jack looked at Bobby pleadingly.

"We'll be going back to begin the investigation on this Genn Kelly," Bobby told her, ushering her towards the cars. "The sooner we get started, the sooner you can get back to your normal life again."

"But can't someone else do it," Annie requested, grabbing Jack's arm. "I need you with me."

"They will take good care of you and you'll be just fine." Jack pried her fingers off his jacket, leading her at the SUV. "I have someone else who needs me," he stated, finally realizing why this blonde had attracted him so much as he thought of someone else waiting for him back at the hospital back in Frederick.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

True to his word, Myles allowed Sue to stay with Tara for almost four hours before demanding to be returned to the I.C.U. While he may not have slept very long, the blonde agent did seem more rested when he returned to the room. Silently, he signaled the nurse to push him closer to the bed where he drank in the sight of the slumbering woman.

Sue had seen him enter the room out of the corner of her eye and stood allowing Myles to take Tara's hand in his. She wasn't even sure if he realized she was there as he raised his hand tenderly, brushing her hair back from her forehead.

Myles murmured something to Tara as she slumbered, but his head was turned away so Sue couldn't read what he said. However, Tara stirred slightly in her sleep settling more comfortably into her pillow as if more at peace now that he was at her bedside. Sue knew then that whatever he said was not directed at her.

After sitting for a while next to the door reading a magazine, she realized she was no longer needed here. Slowly slipping out of the room, Sue decided to wait for Jack and Bobby in the waiting area by the elevators. Since she was in a hospital, she couldn't use her blackberry, but there she wouldn't miss them when they returned. 

"Shelby," Sue called to the young woman behind the nurses' station. The smiling young woman had been very helpful to Sue while she waited with Tara, full of questions and a willingness to learn as well as be corrected when it came to Sue's needs. 

"Yes, Ms. Thomas," Shelby replied, immediately looking up from her charts.

"Agent Leland is in with Agent Williams now," Sue informed her. "I'll be in the waiting area if any one needs me."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And remember…" Sue began only to stop when Shelby put her hand up, requesting to interrupt.

"You can't hear the intercom, so if someone needs you, they have to come and get you, not have you paged," Shelby paused, waiting to make sure she didn't talked to fast. When Sue nodded recognition in her eyes, the young woman continued, "Dr. Singletary, the Chief of Staff, also sent notification to Paging Services on the matter, ma'am."

"Really?" Sue asked stunned.

"Yes, ma'am," Shelby replied, smiling. "Dr. Singletary said that the deaf have adjusted to so many things in their lives adapting to the hearing world, it's about time we adjusted a few things in ours. Granted, we are probably still going to make mistakes," Shelby admitted wirily, "but it's a start." 

"Thank you," Sue said quietly, starting to turn away. Stopping, she asked, "Does he have someone in his family that is deaf?" she asked Shelby curious.

"She, ma'am," Shelby corrected. "Dr. Singletary is female and no, not as far as I know," the young woman answered. "Why?"

"Just curious…thanks," Sue told her. "I'll be out here," she smiled, leaving the young woman staring after her.

Sue had settled into one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs staring unseeingly at the magazine she held. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts from the accident to the Chief of Staff's actions. She didn't know which bothered her more, but tried to push the doctor's good intentions out of her mind.

Sue battled with how bad she felt for her friends and the guilt because she was glad it wasn't her. The accident on the isolated mountain road in the middle of the raging storm in itself must have been terrifying.

Having to rely on each other brought out Myles' protectiveness few had seen. Sue knew it was there from when they talked during the Callahan and Merced case about his sister, but his tender side was buried deep inside him. Many years of trying to prove himself to his parents had forced him to create a tough exterior.

From what Sue had seen earlier when they'd come in and then just recently, Tara had at least cracked that shell if not broken through. She didn't know what had happened between the too of them but it had a profound effect on Myles.

A gentle tap on her shoulder brought her out of her reverie. The first thing Sue noticed was the identical pair of grey suit pants worn by Bobby and Jack as they stood next to her chair. Her smile quickly faded when she saw matching grim expressions on the two men's faces.

"What's wrong?" Sue inquired concerned, standing up as she glanced between them waiting for one of them to speak. 

"Who's in with Tara?" Jack asked calmly as he motioned for her to sit back down while they sat across from her.

"Myles, he came back a little while ago," she looked at her watch, her eyes widening when she realized that it had been almost 30 minutes since she left the room. "I thought they'd be okay, so I came back out here to wait for you," Sue explained, facing the two men. "Now tell me what is wrong."

"Sue, we have a problem," Jack started out quietly. "Webster has another person on the outside we didn't know about and we don't know where he is," he told her. 

"So we just find him and put him in jail like all the rest," Sue stated nonchalantly, confused as to why this man had the two agents so worried. "Do we know what he looks like?"

"It's not that easy, Sue," Bobby exchanged glances with Jack. They both knew how close Sue was with Tara and how worried she was when her friend was missing. Neither of them wanted to tell her the information they had found out.

"Genn Kelly," Jack said, fingerspelling the name for her. "We think he may have, um, eliminated several people for Webster that didn't conform to his pressuring," he told her seeing her stiffening as realization set in.

"Do you think he'll come after Myles and Tara to protect Webster?" Sue questioned, her eyes wide.

"We don't know for sure," Jack tried to comfort her, coming over to sit beside her, taking her hands in his. "We've put Annie, Craig, and Danni in a safe house and to be on the safe side we'll be a guard here," he told her.

"S.O.G. will be watching Webster and everyone we picked up in this case," Bobby reassured her kneeling in front of her chair. "We'll keep Tara and Myles safe," he grinned.

Sue tried to smile back at her two friends, but she couldn't be so sure. Webster and his men had a good thing going for many years, and she worried what they were going to do to prevent it from ending. Glancing over her shoulder, Sue offered up a silent prayer as she stared at the door to the I.C.U.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

A soft breeze blew in from the ocean as two dark SUV's pulled up beside the large beach house on Maryland's Eastern Shore. The occupants stepped out of the vehicles, stretching from the long drive as they surveyed the awesome scene before them. Behind the massive, elegantly-styled house on the well-manicured lawn, they could hear the ocean as it crashed against the shore.

"Recently seized in a raid," Elizabeth 'Liz' Grobin answered the unspoken question of how the F.B.I. could afford something like this. "Actually, about 9 months ago and it's clean," she said, leading them to the front door.

"We're using it as a safe house until this case goes to trial, then it will be sold," Michael explained, opening the door for the others.

"Liz led the raid on the house," Amber boasted to the others. As the rookie on the team, she still had a lot to learn but her zeal for life was contagious.

"Only the F.B.I. part of the raid," Liz corrected, setting her bag down in the spacious living room. "D.E.A. was lead on the case," she explained, running her fingers through her brown hair, the sun from the large windows glinting off the blonde highlights.

Leaning against the back of the sofa, Liz watched the others slowly familiarize themselves with their new surroundings. At 5'1", the green-eyed brunette was the shortest of the agents on this assignment, but when appointed team leader shortly after 9/11, she easily gained the respect of everyone she worked with.

Liz and Michael had met at Quantico and became fast friends moving up in the Bureau together. While the others were more interested in the amenities of the house, she noticed the 6'4" Texan assessing any weak points. She knew the light grey suit that stretched across his broad shoulders as he moved hid the true cowboy underneath, forever wanting to assess the 'lay of the land'.

On the other hand, Charles was much more laid back as he stretched his long legs out on one of the two sofas in the living room, casually flipping through the old magazines left on the table. _Probably used to beach houses,_ Liz smirked, remembering he grew up in southern California spending most of his teen years on a surfboard. However, one of the most decorated agents in the bureau, his passive attitude didn't extend to his F.B.I. duties.

Two months out of the Academy, Amber concerned Liz the most. Normally quiet and reserved, the younger woman's need to prove herself sometimes got her into trouble. With a tendency to charge into situations before thinking, she'd spent more time in their supervisor's office than behind her own desk. Liz hoped this assignment would give her a chance to reign in the young rookie.

"Wow, this place is fantastic," Danni exclaimed, turning from the big picture windows that looked out onto their private beach.

"It's bigger than anything I've ever stayed in before," the lovely Ms. Kersting admitted. "That kitchen is as big as half the house back home."

"And Annie thought they were going to take us to the Maryland State Mental Hospital," Danni joked, plopping down on the couch across from Charles. "See you didn't need all those jackets and sweaters you brought," she grinned cheekily.

"Yeah, but I'm glad I brought a couple of swimsuits too," Annie retorted, flipping her blonde tresses back over her shoulder. "It pays to be prepared."

"She always wanted to be a 'boy scout'," Craig muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, earning an amused glare from his sister.

"Okay, people," Liz called as the laughter died down. "Let's get the sleeping arrangements set up and then another road trip…at least for some of us," she announced. 

"Road trip?" Craig questioned, leaning on the back of the sofa behind Danni.

"I thought we just finished the road trip?" Annie inquired, tearing herself from the view of the ocean to join the others.

"Well, this is for something a little more important," Liz looked around. "Food!" she declared when everyone continued to look at her with confused faces.

"Ah, for that, I'd volunteer for another outing," Charles smiled, lazily unfolding himself from the sofa. "Would you like to join me, Ms. Wilson?" he asked, his dark green eyes dancing mischievously as he eyed at the tall blonde standing next to him.

"Sure," Annie grinned, somehow feeling as if she was accepting a challenge, a dare if you will.

"Great! That's settled," Liz clapped her hands together before grabbing her bag from the floor. "Let's go get our rooms then," she turned, leading the others out of the room. None of them noticed Charles and Annie hadn't moved, their eyes still locked together as a silent but intense rivalry began.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The floor was quiet except for the distant beep of patient monitors down the hallways. Sitting at the nurses' station working on charts, Shelby liked this time of early morning especially her first night back on this shift after working three weeks on days. The artificial peace contradicted the life and death struggle many of the patients in her care were waging.

It gave her an opportunity to slip into an alternate reality, where everyone was okay and pain didn't exist. Shelby only wished it wasn't a fantasy as she scribbled the last bit of notes in the patient's record.

A strange noise down one hallway had Shelby turning her head curiously in that direction as she slapped the file closed. Listening intently, she concluded the sound was coming from Agent Williams' room.

The F.B.I. brought in a guard for her room only two days ago so it was still taking some getting used to having someone else on the floor at night. Shelby returned to her work when a muffled thud snapped her head back up. _Now that's not normal,_ she thought worriedly. 

Stopping briefly by the unit secretary's office to let her know that she was stepping down the hallway, Shelby crept towards Agent Williams' room. As she approached the door, she noticed the guard wasn't posted outside like he normally was, so she pushed open the door to check inside the room.

A dim light over Agent Williams' bed cast eerie shadows around the small room, but Shelby could plainly tell the guard wasn't inside. _I wonder where he is,_ she thought. _Ms. Thomas said someone would be with Agent Williams at all times,_ she recalled from their conversation the day after Agent Williams was brought in. The patient had not been left alone since that time two days ago – until now. 

_Might as well check her vitals while I'm here,_ Shelby thought, stepping next to the bed thinking the guard would be back in a minute. A faint hissing sound caught her attention immediately when she moved closer. A deep furrow creased her brow as she tried to figure out what the sound was and where it was coming from.

Her trained eyes scanned the monitors and tubes connected to the patient looking for the culprit. _Oxygen,_ she realized, seeing the nasal cannula tube providing Agent Williams with oxygen. _Must have slipped off the valve or the tube has a hole,_ Shelby concluded, moving over to check.

Shelby carefully ran her fingers up the clear plastic looking for any holes or cracks. She had just reach for the wall valve to check the connection there when a sharp spark next to her hand made her jump back in surprise.

The nurse's eyes widened in shock as she watched a section of the wall erupt in flames in just a matter of seconds. _My God,_ Shelby cried. _The patient's oxygen will turn this room into a fireball,_ she panicked.

Shelby tried reaching for the valve to shut off the escaping gas, but the fire was already too hot, burning her hands. _I've got to get out of here,_ she told herself her eyes falling on the petite blonde in the bed. _Can I get her detached from all the tubes and monitors in time to save us both? _the frightened nurse wondered as she felt the heat from the flames getting closer.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The morning dawned bright and sunny on the eastern shore of Maryland. The first twenty-four hours for the beach house occupants went off without a hitch and several new friendships had started to blossom.

Despite the late night before laughing and talking with the others, Michael awoke early for a morning run. Growing up on a ranch in Texas, he'd gotten used to rising early to feed and tend to the horses before school.

Later in college on a rodeo scholarship and continuing through his time at the Bureau, he still spent most early mornings exercising his horses. When he didn't have his horses around, he generally liked spending that time alone working out the stress of whatever assignment he might be on at the time.

The house was still quiet as he made his way down the steps in his navy blue jogging shorts and 'F.B.I. Academy' t-shirt. At 6'4", Michael easily threw his muscular leg up onto the porch rail to stretch before taking off down the beach.

He'd just begun to lean over his outstretched leg when he realized the beach wasn't deserted this morning like it had been yesterday. One leg still in the air, Michael's eyes traveled over the long legs of the beauty staring out into the ocean.

Obviously having just finished a swim in the ocean, her low-cut hipster yellow bikini accented her tan trim legs as she stood, feet apart, in the sand. When she lifted her hands to her wet hair pulling it up into a ponytail, the light glistened off the droplets of water on her flat stomach.

As his eyes continued to travel up her body, Michael's jaw dropped when he realized he was standing there gawking at Annie. _Wow, who would have thought she had a body like that under those baggy clothes she wore,_ he mused unable to take his eyes off her.

When she bent over to pick up her towel from the sand, Michael almost fell over, forgetting he was still standing on one leg. Dropping his foot to the porch he continued to watch her as she dried off, knowing he should tell her he was there but unable to find his voice.

When Annie's head snapped around, Michael thought he'd been caught. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized she was looking farther down the beach and not at the house. Following her eyes, he tensed when he saw two beachcombers making their way in her direction.

Their 'daddy's money' attitude was evident even from this distance, and he bounded off the porch towards the beach to head them off. As he got closer, Michael could see the defiant glint in Annie's eyes as she stared at the approaching men and his footsteps faltered. 

"Hey, beautiful," one of the men called as they got closer, their leering clearly noticeable to even Michael as he stood several yards away. His anger rose as he observed from a distance until he realized regretfully he was doing the same thing just moments before.

"Morning," Annie greeted them stiffly, her rebellious nature causing her to lower her towel to her side, allowing them to look all they wanted. Michael could see her eyes flash fearlessly as she met the men's stares head on and he stopped to see what she had planned.

"Wow, with those eyes and that blonde hair," the other man proceeded to say. "I bet you were a cheerleader growing up," the snickering between the two men clearing indicating they'd successfully used that line before. 

"Oh, I wish," Annie replied sarcastically, putting one hand on her slender hip. "There was just too much spelling," she choked back a laugh as the men looked at her in confusion. "And then a friend convinced me to go back and would you, like, believe they were there…2-4-6-8," she clapped along with her counting. "Math too…ug…that was just too much for me."

As the men stood there jaws dropped, Annie spun throwing her towel over her shoulder and headed for the house. Only the slight hesitation in her footsteps told Michael when she realized she had an audience.

Their eyes locked as she passed him, a slight smile playing on her lips. _Unbelievable_, Michael thought amazed. _That is one awesome lady,_ he smiled, watching her continue towards the porch, her hips swaying seductively as if she knew all three men were still watching.

As if coming out of a trance when her slender form disappeared into the house, Michael blinked, turning towards the men still staring from their place on the beach. A glare from him sent the two boys running and with a satisfied grin, he started out on his run. However, he didn't think even the exercise was going to relieve the kind of stress he was feeling now.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Having been woken by a frantic call from the hospital, Jack, Bobby, and Sue raced to Frederick, dashing through the Emergency Room doors less than an hour later. The chaos that greeted them when they arrived matched the turmoil each of them felt on the way there.

Coming off the elevator, the three friends were assaulted by the stench of smoke wafting through the floor. Despite the strong odor, they made their way to the I.C.U. where, after showing their badges, they continued to Tara's room.

Most of the fire damage had been confined to her room and the surrounding area. However, for the other patients' safety, they'd been moved to other floors where their recovery could be monitored while this was being cleaned up.

"They were very lucky," a tall woman stated from behind them as they stared at the mess. Jack turned, pointing toward the approaching brunette and signing what she said for Sue.

"Bobby Manning," the tall Aussie flipped open his badge. "This is Sue Thomas and Jack Hudson," he indicated the two standing next to him.

"Detective Rachel Storm, Frederick PD," she offered her hand in greeting. "I'm leading the investigation here," she told them solemnly.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Jack questioned as Rachel indicated a small room off to the side for them to talk.

"There was an explosion in Agent Williams room last night," she explained, closing the door to give them some privacy.

"A bomb?" Sue asked just catching the word '_explosion' _as the woman spoke.

"No," Rachel shook her head slightly. "We believe a fire started and ignited the oxygen tanks causing the explosion," she continued referring to her notes. "One of the night nurses heard a noise and found Agent Williams alone in her room…"

"Alone," Bobby interrupted. "What happened to the guard we had on her room?"

Sue's eyes ping-ponged back and forth, unable to read the detective's lips with her face looking down at her notepad. Seeing her confusion and frustration, Jack put his hand up to get everyone to stop talking.

"I know everyone is concerned about what happened," Jack started, giving Bobby a very pointed look. "However, if we can remember that Sue can't read our lips when we turn away or when we talk over each other, it would make things go a lot quicker," he reminded them. 

"Oh, I wasn't aware," Rachel stated eyes widening slightly. "Sorry," she apologized, dropping her notepad from in front of her face so Sue could see her better.

Bobby tapped Sue's arm getting her attention, then rubbed his fist in circles on his broad chest. Sue smiled compassionately, understanding how easy it was for some to forget.

"Now, the nurse was checking on Tara when she found her alone and a fire started that ignited the oxygen tanks in her room," Jack repeated to help catch Sue up. "What happened to the guard?" he questioned as everyone turned their attention back to Rachel.

"We found him down the hallway in one of the janitors' closet knocked out," the detective continued, remembering to look at Sue when she spoke. "He couldn't tell us anything, but it indicates the attack on Agent Williams was intentional," she stated ominously.

Jack and Bobby exchanged worried looks as they took in this information, but neither of them had really suspected anything different. Sue stepped closer to the two men, a silent communication passing between the three as they thought with sadness about their friend.

"Can you take us to see Agent Williams?" Jack asked, placing a comforting arm around Sue's shoulder. He knew it was hard of all of them but probably Sue most because of the close friendship she had developed with the petite blonde over the years.

"Yes, right this way," Rachel nodded starting out the door. "We moved the other patients to other floors, but with the investigation we kept Agent Williams and the nurse down here," she explained, turning to Sue as they walked slowly down the hallway.

At the end of the long corridor, Rachel opened a door to a dimly lit room, indicating for the others to precede her inside. Thankful for Jack's comforting embrace, Sue's breath caught in her chest, tears springing to her eyes as she saw the two still forms on the hospital beds.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Movement by the wall startled Sue as Myles stepped out of the shadows. His drawn face and tired eyes propelled her forward to pull him into a comforting embrace. They stood there for several minutes, just taking solace in each other's arms while the others watch silently from the door.

Stepping back, Sue pulled him into the light so she could see him better. Brushing a hand through his sleep disheveled hair, Myles took her hands in his, thankful for the contact, uncaring who was watching.

"Are you okay?" Sue asked, the pain was evident in the tall agent's eyes as he looked at her. Her heart broke at the anguish she knew he must be feeling.

"I should have been there," he insisted quietly. "When Tara needed me most, I wasn't there," he desperately blinked back the tears that threatened.

"You were there when she needed you…up on the mountain," Sue maintained, squeezing his hands reassuringly. "You couldn't have known what was going to happen last night," she told him. "You're still recovering yourself so you needed your rest too."

"But…" Myles started only to have Sue put her hand up cutting him off. 

Before she could say anything, Sue saw his eyes widen and his head snap around. Following his eyes to the bed, she saw him take Tara's outstretched hand in both of his, bringing them to his lips. 

"Sue's right, Myles," Tara stated firmly, her hazel eyes locking with his. "You've been my salvation…my hero while I was hurt in the mountains, and the first couple of days here at the hospital, but you're not perfect…no matter how hard you try," she grinned slightly, but her eyes full of resolve.

"Better not argue with her, Myles," Jack quipped, placing his hand on Sue's shoulder letting her know he was talking. "Looks like she might just get out of that bed and take you out if you do," he smirked, pulling Sue close in a friendly embrace noticing her watery smile at his comment.

"I wouldn't think of it," Myles whispered for Tara's ears only, forgetting momentarily that Sue could read what he said as he stepped into the light shining around her bed. 

"What do we have to do, sheila, to keep you out of trouble?" Bobby beamed from beside Jack, waving his hand unconsciously to get Sue's attention. "I'd have thought a twenty-four hour guard would have done it, but you've got to go and prove that theory wrong, don't you," he said trying to keep the conversation light.

"Truthfully, I thought THAT would do it too," Tara agreed wirily. "I'm just thankful Shelby came in when she did or I'd be flambéed now," she stated solemnly, indicating the woman in the bed beside her.

Sue stepped closer to bed where the woman slept, both hands wrapped in thick white gauze. Her brunette hair stood out in stark contrast to her pale face, marred only by a bruise to her forehead.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sue asked, turning back to Tara and Myles. The young girl had been so pleasant to Sue when she stayed with Tara, and now to have hurt herself saving one of her best friends, Sue hoped the injuries weren't serious.

"Shelby burnt her hands pretty bad in the fire trying to get Tara untangled from all the machines she was hooked up to," Myles finally tore his eyes away from the blonde in the bed to look at Sue. "She'd gotten Tara out and went back to turn off the oxygen regulator in the panel just outside the room, when the oxygen exploded, throwing her against the wall," he informed them, his eyes darting quickly over the still form they all had to thank for saving the petite agent.

"She'd gotten the regulator off so the fire didn't spread through the walls via the oxygen tanks, but she's got a concussion and a few cracked ribs," Tara supplied. "If not for her, the damage would have been a lot more, and we could have had several fatalities," she finished, looking at Shelby, knowing she owed her life to the young woman.

"They've sedated her because of the pain from the burns, but she should be fine in a few weeks," Myles continued. "Jack, is there something we can do for her while she recovers?" he asked all of the sudden.

"She's going to have a hard time until her hands heal," Tara concurred, her eyes looking pleadingly at Jack.

"I'll talk to Garrett and see what we can do for her," Jack promised. "Thank God she was there when she was," his eyes skimming the sleeping woman, knowing everyone else in the room agreed.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The beach house was bustling with activity by the time Michael returned from his morning run. Entering the kitchen, he saw Amber, Danni, and Craig at the stove like short order cooks, preparing pancakes, eggs, and bacon for their housemates. At the table, Mrs. Kersting picked up the Metro section of the newspaper, passing the Sports section to Charles as he sat down beside her. 

With her back to him when he came in, Michael didn't think Annie saw him, but when he came up beside her, she handed him a fresh glass of orange juice. She smiled at his hesitation before taking the glass, looking up at him with a touch of laughter in her eyes. 

Taking a seat next to her at the bar, Michael watched Annie from over the rim of his glass as he sipped his juice. Disappointed, she'd changed from her bikini into a pair of jeans and an oversized button-down shirt, he couldn't help but remember what she had under the material. Her blonde hair was dry, leaving nothing but his memory as evidence she was even outside this morning.

_That and the mischievous glint in her eyes,_ he thought when Annie caught him looking at her. Michael stretched out his arm on the chair behind her, leaning in close.

"Next time you want to go swimming, let me know," he whispered quietly. "I'd love the company," he told her, their eyes locking before his eyes dropped to her lips. 

Michael noticed the way her mouth parted nervously, her tongue slipping out to wet her suddenly dry lips. He was close enough to hear Annie's breaths coming in short gasps as his fingers slid off the chair brushing against her arm.

"Listen up people," Liz bellowed as she entered the kitchen, causing Michael and Annie to jump apart as if they'd been electrocuted.

Running his hand through his reddish-brown hair, Michael leaped off the stool, taking a shaky breath as he moved over to the other side of the room. No other woman had ever had an effect on him like Annie just had, and it bother him. He knew he'd have to be more careful, or he'd risk this assignment and that had never happened before.

Leaning against the wall, Michael hoped he looked relaxed and indifferent because he sure felt anything but calm. However, he struggled to control his errant emotions while he gave Liz his attention. 

"What's up?" Charles asked, looking up from the paper he was reading, concern etching his face at the tone Liz used.

"I just got a call from Agent Hudson," Liz explained as she glanced around the room. "An attempt was made on Tara Williams last night at the hospital in Frederick," she continued.

"My God," Danni gasped from the stove.

"Is she okay?" Craig questioned, putting a comforting arm around her, pulling her close to his side.

"Fortunately," Liz nodded. "One of the nurses was able to get her out of her room before she was hurt, but Agent Hudson wants Tara and Myles moved immediately to a safe house," she expounded leaning wearily against the bar.

"Is that wise?" Annie wondered aloud. "Tara was hurt pretty bad," she mentioned. 

"Yeah, but as long as she has someone with medical training with her to help with the basic treatments," Liz declared, shooting a meaningful glance in Charles direction. "The doctor said he will release her to come here," she stated.

"Here?" Mrs. Kersting inquired, having laid the newspaper aside when Liz came in earlier. "Will we have room for three more people?" she wondered, looking around at the others.

"Two more people," Liz clarified holding up two fingers. "Myles and Tara," she said as she moved from the bar to the end of the table.

"But you said Tara needed someone with medical training?" Danni verified, her arm still around Craig's waist as they moved away from the stove.

"And we have someone," Liz stated simply, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Who?" Annie had to ask when it was apparent Liz wasn't going to give up the information. 

"Me," Charles whispered, his blue eyes on Liz as she continued to smile at him.

"What?" Danni asked, not quite hearing what Charles responded.

"I have some medical training," Charles repeated louder, finally breaking eye contact with Liz as he looked around the room at the others gawking at him. 

"Not just some medical training," Liz supplied, smiling sweetly at the tall blonde Californian. "Charles was a med student before joining the Bureau," she told the room, enjoying the embarrassed look sweeping over the man's face.

"You had the choice between being a doctor and a F.B.I. agent," Mrs. Kersting stated, staring at him in amazement. "And you chose this pay and lifestyle," she shook her head. "Been hit in the head by too many surfboards, huh?"


	40. Chapter 40

To give credit where credit is due: NCIS fans may recall certain facts shared in a conversation here that also occurred on that series. Yes, that is where I got the idea for the name and the basis of the character. Therefore, thank you to the writers of NCIS for sending me into research mode to include what I have here.

Chapter 40

Later that afternoon, boisterous activity filled the beach house as the occupants waited for Tara and Myles to get there. While Amber, Danni, Craig, and Liz assembled around the table playing cards, Michael and Charles trudged through the house moving things from one room to another to prepare from their arrival.

When she learned that Tara was coming, Annie felt they should do something so the petite agent wouldn't have to navigate the stairs. Taking into consideration she was coming straight from I.C.U., they wanted to make her stay as easy as possible.

After talking Liz into arranging for the delivery of a hospital bed, Annie and Mrs. Kersting strong-armed Michael and Charles into helping get the library downstairs set-up. While it had a lot of furniture to be moved, the big windows would give Tara the view of the beach and ocean during the time she was confined to the bed.

"I think that should do it," Annie announced, helping Mrs. Kersting finish making the bed.

"It's about time," Michael muttered to Charles as they carried the last boxes from the room.

"I heard that," Annie called after the men.

"I know," Michael shouted back, laughing as they continued down the hallway.

"So when do you think they'll be here," Mrs. Kersting asked, looking around the room one last time.

"Ah," Annie started as she heard noise from the driveway. Going to the window, she peered outside and, with a smile, responded, "That would be them now." 

Hurrying through the house with Mrs. Kersting on her heels, Annie headed for the front door. The others were already outside by the time the two women got there, helping the agents out of the car. 

Annie instantly recognized Agents Manning and Hudson, slightly embarrassed over the way she acted the last time she saw them. Though she didn't want to admit it, she was afraid of Deputy Webster but more frightened of his accomplice, Genn Kelly.

The two men had provided a little bit of comfort just by their presence and she'd found herself quickly trusting them. When she found out they wouldn't be her protection from what she felt was her biggest nightmare, Annie had panicked.

Now that she'd met the four other agents, Annie realized how foolish she'd been. Unfortunately, it didn't make it easier to see the two men now.

"Follow me, Agent Manning," Mrs. Kersting stated, seeing Bobby lifting Tara out of the car into his arms. "We've set up the library for Agent Williams," she said, shooing the others out of the way so the agents could make it up the sidewalk to the door.

Annie smiled softly at Tara as she passed, her good arm wrapped around the tall Aussie's neck. She could see the petite agent was still in a lot of pain, but a tired grin played on her lips as she raised her fingers off his shoulder to wave at the group. Bobby's long strides quickly had her in the house, following Mrs. Kersting to her temporary bedroom.

Myles wasn't far behind them, but his step was much slower as his muscles protested the movement. The beatings he'd endured from Webster made him sore and stiff but he didn't want others to see his discomfort. His concern was for Tara as he watched her disappear into the house.

"Liz, how's it going?" Jack asked, coming around the side of the car with several suitcases followed by a pretty blonde.

"Good, Jack," Liz responded as Michael and Charles relieved the dark haired agent of the bags and headed for the house. "Who do we have here?" she asked.

"Ah, this is Sue Thomas. She's one of my team," Jack announced, turning to Sue he fingerspelled the others' names as he introduced everyone present. "Charles Anderson was the blonde agent and the other one was Michael Lane," he told her.

"What about the woman that went with Bobby?" Sue questioned, recognizing the names from the case files.

"That would be Ducky," Craig smiled, Sue just barely catching what he said.

"Did he just say **D-U-C-K-Y**?" Sue looked uncertainly at Jack, fingerspelling the name.

"Yes," Jack grinned, placing his hand on her back as everyone moved inside. "Otherwise known as Mrs. Abby Kersting," he told her, seeing the recognition in her eyes at the name.

"But why Ducky?" Sue asked, joining the others in the living room to which everyone shrugged.

"Well, it's definitely not after the water fowl," Mrs. Kersting declared, returning from the other room with Bobby behind her.

Jack tapped Sue's shoulder indicating the woman's return, but she didn't see the woman's response. Everyone watched as he signed the reply to her, **NAME NOT WATER-BIRD.**

"Oh, she's deaf," Mrs. Kersting stated, her eyes darting between Jack and Sue.

"Yes, she is, but if you look at her, she's awesome at reading lips," Bobby pronounced, giving his blonde co-worker a wink.

"So you just didn't hear me when I was behind you," Mrs. Kersting acknowledged, looking apologetically at Sue. "Sorry," she told her and Sue smiled understandingly.

"If you're nickname isn't after the mallard duck, where did you get it?" Sue questioned.

"Actually, my name was Mallard before I was married and the nickname came from a trip to London with my parents as a young girl," Mrs. Kersting explained, walking with Sue to one of the two couches. "The Mallard was one of many Gresley Class A4 steam engines in the 1930s for high speed passenger transport from London-Edingburgh. The engine was used as an express locomotive right into the 60s in the UK until diesels on northern routes and we were on one of its last trips," she finished.

"So you're named after a train," Craig stated incredulously.

"Nicknamed," Mrs. Kersting corrected. "And don't talk without getting Sue's attention. That's rude," she reprimanded.

"Oh, sorry," Craig apologized embarrassed.

"Thank you," Sue smiled at the young man as she blushed slightly at the attention she was getting. "It just makes it easier for me to follow a conversation if only one person talks at a time and they get my attention before they start," she explained.

"Do you understand everything we say?" Danni questioned, leaning forward on the other couch interested in learning more about the woman's abilities.

"Not everything," Sue shook her head. "Generally, I only get one or two words from an entire sentence, but sometimes it's enough to get the concept, so I have to piece together what was actually said," she told them.

"Fascinating," Amber exclaimed loudly, cringing when everyone looked in her direction. "Sorry, I just think it is interesting," she told them.

"Well, as exciting as this might be, we have more serious things to consider right now," Liz announced firmly, waving briefly to get Sue's attention before talking. "Jack and I felt since this affected all of you, it would be best to let you know exactly what we have so far," she revealed, looking around the room at the occupants. 

"What do we have so far on Kelly?" Charles finally spoke up, looking at Jack and Bobby. "Do we having any leads on where he's at?" he asked, sitting next to Annie on the couch stretching his arm out behind her.

Annie glanced uncomfortably over to Charles before turning her attention to the other two agents. Ever since their shopping trip for groceries their first day here, she'd felt an undeniable attraction to the tall blonde. She'd even caught him watching her several times and he seemed to make a point of sitting close to her whenever he could.

_Could I have a relationship with a F.B.I. agent?_ she wondered trying to concentrate on what Jack was saying. _And what about this morning with Michael? Could there be something there too?_ Running her fingers through her blonde hair, she tried to ignore her wayward thoughts, noticing forlornly the way her hand shook as she moved it through the air.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The night was overwhelmingly hot and muggy for late summer on the Maryland coast. The stillness was almost unnerving as all that could be heard was the faint sounds of the ocean lapping against the beach below. With a heavy sigh, Danni rolled over in her bed, wishing for even a light breeze to come wafting through the open windows in the room.

Everyone had retired for the evening a few hours ago, Annie and Danni sharing a room to give Myles his own. Enviously, Danni looked over at her friend who was sound asleep despite the heat. _At least one of us can sleep,_ she thought with a tired smile.

_Maybe some ice water will cool me off,_ Danni hoped throwing her legs off the bed. Clad in a Redskins jersey that fell to her knees, she tiptoed out of the room careful not to wake Annie.

Danni was making her way through the living room when a noise from one of the couches startled her. She had forgotten Charles was sleeping downstairs to be closer to Tara in case she needed something, and when he moved in his sleep, it scared her. 

Holding her breath, Danni waited for the tall blonde agent to drift back off to sleep again before continuing to the kitchen. Turning away, she caught a glimmer of light out of the corner of her eye, making her turn back.

Squinting, she realized the light was coming from the library where the petite blonde was. _I hope Tara's okay,_ she thought worriedly, heading in that direction. 

Pausing outside the door, she listened closely to see if she could hear anything from inside the room. From the way Myles took care of her at Annie's house, and the way they looked at each other over dinner, she wouldn't have put it past him sneaking down to check on her.

She didn't want to interrupt but she was more concerned about Tara's well-being than any kind of temporary embarrassment her intrusion might cause. Hearing an unrecognizable, muddled clang, Danni pushed open the door peering inside.

It didn't surprise her a bit to find Tara wasn't alone, but it did startle her when she realized it wasn't Myles that was with her. The petite shape leaning over the bed was entirely too small to be Myles, but the dim light wasn't enough to see who it was.

"What are you doing?" Danni snapped protectively as she flipped the switch next to the door that lit another small lamp in the room. 

"Ah, er, nothing," Amber stammered, her head twisting around in alarm when the light flickered on. Jumping back from the bed as if she'd been shocked, she spluttered, "I'd, um, come down to, er, get something to drink and I, uh, thought I heard her, so I came in to, um, check on her."

"Oh, I did too," Danni admitted smiling, her voice mirroring Amber's at barely a whisper. "I thought maybe Myles was in here with her," she grinned slyly.

"Oh," Amber breathed. "OH!" her eyes widened, when she realized what Danni was implying.

"Is she okay?" Danni asked quietly, coming closer to the bed.

"Yeah, must have been something else I heard," Amber insisted, quickly readjusting the sheet that covered Tara and moving to meet the other woman before she could take many steps into the room. "I think we should just let her get her sleep," she maintained, taking Danni by the arm leading her out of the room as she flipped off the light. 

"Ah, I need to get some ice water," Danni informed the brunette agent, as she was practically drug across the room towards the stairs. "I'll be upstairs in a minute."

"Uh, okay," Amber glanced back towards the library before slowly heading up the stairs.

Danni turned almost reaching the kitchen door before her footsteps faltered and her brow furrowed in confusion. Looking back over her shoulder at the other woman's retreating figure, Danni wondered, _I thought she'd come down for a drink too. _

With a shrug, Danni continued into the kitchen. _Must have forgotten,_ she thought. _She'll be back when she remembers,_ she concluded ,grabbing a glass of water. _I hope that I'll be able to get some sleep now_, she wished creeping back to her room.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The darkness was so comforting, Tara wanted to stay there forever, but something was pulling at her to wake up. Her body was so fatigued she struggled against the gradually lifting fog, wanting to snuggle back into the tranquil peace.

With a low moan, Tara finally forced her eyes open, looking around the unfamiliar room as she tried to figure out what had awoken her. An overwhelming panic washed over her before she remembered the events that led her to being in this strange place. With a sigh of relief, she closed her eyes, concentrating on slowing her raspy breathing as a dull ache spread through her chest.

Tara's eyes popped back open in alarm when she tried to raise her hand to brush her bangs from her forehead. She knew her one arm was still restricted by the splint she wore for her broken collarbone, but her other hand felt like it was tied to the bed.

Turning her head slightly on the pillow, Tara's face brightened with a broad smile when she saw the reason she couldn't move. A familiar blonde was asleep next to her, his head on the bed beside her while his hand gripped hers firmly.

Myles had obviously come down some time during the night and had fallen asleep in the chair next to her bed. He had blamed himself for not being there when her hospital room caught fire even though she and Shelby made it out okay. He'd barely let her out of his sight since it happened, so she'd been pleasantly surprised when he told her last night he was going upstairs to his room.

Tara was glad he didn't stay up there as she'd gotten used to him being with her. Though it had only been a few days at Annie's and another couple at the hospital, they'd spent almost all of that time together.

Unlike how he normally acted, Myles had taken such good care of her after the accident that Tara actually found herself feeling differently about the tall agent. Whenever he was around, she found her stomach doing flips and her heart racing.

Tara had tried to convince herself that it was just because of their reliance on each other and as soon as they got back to civilization, it would go back to normal. However, she still found herself looking forward to whenever he was around and dreading when he wasn't.

Myles murmured something in his sleep, drawing Tara's eyes to his lips. She felt a hot flush sweep through her body as she found herself wondering how it would feel if he kissed her. She'd thought about that several times since the accident, even thinking Myles was going to kiss her a couple of times when they were at Annie's farmhouse.

Tara wondered how Sue even concentrated having to watch Jack's lips all the time. The few times she'd allowed her eyes to drift to Myles' lips she'd totally missed what he was saying.

_What's wrong with me?_ Tara wondered. _This is Myles for crying out loud!_ However, the more she tried to convince herself otherwise, the more she found herself drawn to this aristocratic Bostonian.

As she watched him, Myles' eyes slowly opened, looking into her hazel eyes as soon as he realized she was awake. Tara could feel her pulse quicken as they gazed at each other even as a strong sense of belonging engulfed her. _I am falling for him! _she thought.

"Morning," he smiled lifting his head from the bed. "How'd you sleep?" he asked, not releasing her hand as he used his other hand to brush her bangs back from her eyes.

"Better than you, I'm sure," Tara grinned slightly, feeling the sparks between them as his fingers brushed her brow. With a strangled groan, she fought the urge to turn her cheek into his hand as he caressed her cheek.

"Are you in pain? Should I get Charles?" Myles questioned, concerned as he mistook her inner struggle with one of pain caused by her injuries.

"No, Myles, I'm fine," Tara insisted, tightening her grip on his hand when he moved to get up. "Sure, I'm still sore, but I'm tired of just sleeping all the time," she complained.

"But you need your sleep to get better," Myles told her, his hand returning to her face to stroke her blonde locks behind her ear.

"But I feel so out of it, Myles. I can't even go home because someone might be after us, and what am I doing to help?" Tara asked exasperated. "I might not be much, but if you get me a computer, I can at least see what I can find on Genn Kelly or any more of Webster's cohorts that we might not know about," she maintained, her eyes flashing as she dared him to deny her request.

"Okay," Myles sighed reluctantly shifting in the chair. "You are the best computer tech the Bureau has so if anyone can find something on this man, it would be you," he smiled as her eyes widen in amazement. "But you've got to promise me you won't overdo it. You still need to rest," he asserted firmly.

"Thank you," Tara muttered, growing uncomfortable at his attention. _Why does he have to look at me that way? _she wondered. _It's not like there is any chance he sees me as anything more than a good agent and co-worker,_ she told herself sadly.

Her breath caught in her throat when Myles ran his fingers down her cheek. His gaze was so intense, Tara felt he could almost look into her very soul, but she couldn't turn away even if she wanted to.

"Okay, I'll go tell Michael we need him to pick you up a laptop from town," Myles stated finally. "Think you can tell him what you need so he can get you the right stuff?" he inquired with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Sure, I can write it down," Tara nodded slightly as he stood up.

"Okay, I'll be right back with some paper," Myles smiled, tightening the belt on his robe. Almost as an afterthought, he bent over and brushed his lips to her forehead. "Behave yourself while I'm gone," he teased, a twinkle in his eye before turning and striding to the door.

Shocked by his tenderness, Tara gaped after him as he disappeared through the doorway. _Oh, girl, you've got it bad,_ she thought, her hand shaky as she ran it through her hair.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

His head resting on the back of the couch, Myles sighed contently in his sleep. Days of working had taken a toll on the blonde agent, both mentally and physically. Completely relaxed for the first time in a while, he was satisfied that Tara was safe for the moment and let his guard down.

Suddenly, Myles felt something shift beside him and woke with a start. He blinked in confusion when he realized it was Tara, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

_What is she doing out of bed?_ he wondered, before seeing the computer on her lap.

_Remembering earlier that day, Myles recalled when Michael returned from 'Radio Shack', Tara had talked him into letting her out of the hospital bed. After setting her up on the couch, he watched her fight awkwardly with the keyboard, trying one handed to get it to do what she needed before coming to her rescue. _

_Sitting behind her, with his arms stretched around her petite frame, Myles was able to type in the commands per her directions as he watched over her shoulder. Most of the time, he had no idea what he was doing but was pretty impressed with the information Tara had pulled up in such a short time. _

_As the day wore on, Tara gradually leaned back against him until Myles was supporting her completely. By the time, she'd gotten several databases searching for information, her eyes had started drifting shut, and Myles' soon followed into a much-needed slumber._

Looking down, Myles couldn't help but smile when Tara sighed lightly in her sleep, shifting her legs slightly on the couch. With his one arm wrapped around her, he brushed his fingers of his other hand delicately across her forehead, pushing her hair back from her eyes.

Tara wasn't wearing any make-up but, to Myles, she never looked more beautiful, almost delicate as she laid there in his arms. He noticed the way his large hand dwarfed hers as they rested next to each other on her stomach. _How can someone so small be such a 'spitfire'?_ he wondered, thinking of how she always kept him and the others guys in line.

Her eyelids fluttered slightly and Myles wondered what she was dreaming. Tara occupied his thoughts constantly, causing him to drift into a fantasy world of his own creation, whether he was awake or sleeping. An arrogant part of him wished he was the subject of her dreams, but knew that she couldn't feel for him the same way he realized he felt for her.

"So you're finally awake," Charles stated, lowering his voice when he realized Tara was still sleeping. "Well, at least one of you is," he grinned, sitting down across from them on the other couch.

"Where is everyone?" Myles asked quietly as he continued gently stroking Tara's hair. "It's rather quiet," he noticed.

"A little 'cabin fever' I think," the tall agent smiled as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table. Stretching, he placed his hands behind his head, watching Myles and Tara. "They headed into town a couple hours ago to catch a movie and do some shopping," Charles told him.

"Do you really think that's wise?" Myles questioned, concerned about the others.

"Michael, Liz, and Amber are with them," Charles stated, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the cushions. "We're far enough away, Kelly wouldn't know to come looking for them here so what can happen to them? Besides, who in there right mind would try anything with three agents protecting them?" Charles asked, not expecting an answer.

Myles dropped his eyes to look at Tara as she slept. _The same sick person who tried to blow up a hospital room with a federal agent in it_, he thought sadly, recalling his fear when he found out about the fire in her room.

As he watched her sleep, a beep from the computer surprised him, drawing his eyes to the screen. Tara woke at the sound, almost as if it was her alarm clock rousting her from a nap. After a bashful glance up at Myles, she turned her attention to the information coming in, the fingers of her one good hand expertly skimming across the keyboard.

"Does this say what I think it says?" Tara questioned, the tone of her voice brought Charles' head up quickly.

"What is it?" Charles asked, dropping his hands to his knees as he leaned forward.

"Did Michael take his cell?" Myles inquired, not taking his eyes off the screen as Tara continued to type.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Charles was becoming more and more concerned.

"Call him now, get them back here," Myles demanded, finally looking at the other man for the first time. "NOW!" the blonde agent demanded, sending a look that galvanized the younger man into action.

As Charles jumped to his feet dialing his cell, Myles turned back to help Tara with the information. He couldn't believe she found this information as quickly as she had and hoped it wasn't too late.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Posters advertising the latest movie releases lined the outside walls of the cinema multiplex. Two teenagers stood at the ticket booth trying to decide what they wanted to see while an older couple stood behind them patiently waiting. Several groups of people milled about in the parking lot and on the sidewalk – some coming, some going, others waiting for friends.

With a bang, the exit doors opened releasing a crowd of people who separate into groups as entered the parking lot. Following one group of five overzealous women, two men walked at a slightly slower pace but kept the women within earshot, listening with amusement to their conversation.

"That was great!" Danni admitted, as she linked her arms through Mrs. Kersting and Amber's arms as they walked. "The Phantom was such a wonderful composer that it's such a shame that society puts such a stereotype on looks," she shook her head in disappointment.

"Wasn't it beautiful how he secretly mentored her so his protégé got her big break when 'diva' Carlotta stormed off?" Amber stated dreamily, until Liz slapped her playfully on the arm. "What?" she blinked at her fellow agent.

"You're such a romantic," Liz teased, rolling her eyes sarcastically at the younger woman. "But what can you expect from someone who writes poetry in her spare time," she giggled as Amber lightheartedly pushed her away.

"Who knew Minnie Driver could sing that well?" Mrs. Kersting inquired, laughing at the others. Considering why they were here, she was really enjoying her time with the other women.

"Who knew she could sing at all?" Craig muttered from slightly behind the line of women. He cringed when he earned a glare from Danni as the women continued walking.

"But how could the Phantom get so jealous when Raoul started showing interest in Christine?" Annie wondered as she walked beside Mrs. Kersting. "It wasn't as if they had a relationship."

"Well, they did until she dropped him like a 'hot potato' as soon as 'money bags' theater patron showed up," Michael spoke up from behind them, causing all five women to turn around in surprise.

"What?" Michael asked, throwing his hands up in surrender as the women stared at him in shock. His eyes moved back and forth between the five women, wondering what he'd said to get them to stop. "What? I watched the movie too."

Michael was growing quite uncomfortable with all the attention he'd earned, particularly from a certain blonde. Her eyes were so intense as she watched him carefully. _Come on, man,_ he cautioned himself. _You've stared down drug dealers and terrorists! Why does this woman turn you to mush?_

"Would you like to elaborate on that statement, Mr. Lane?" Liz teased, raising her eyebrows at the brunette agent. Michael glared at her, a slight smirk crossing his face. Sometimes it was hard to remember she was his team leader, especially when she taunted him like a sister.

"What did you think of the movie, Michael?" Amber asked curiously.

"I can't believe I actually sat there and watched a guy sulking around musty passages and dank corridors while bullying the cast and crew of a production house," Michael admitted, seeing Craig nodding in agreement out of the corner of his eye.

"Typical men," Mrs. Kersting rolled her eyes laughing.

The groups' laughter quickly faded when they heard tires squealing in the parking lot. Turning, they saw a dark sedan speeding in their direction, engine roaring. As if in slow motion, the dark windows slid down and the barrel of a gun popped through the opening.

"Gun!" Liz shouted, the first one seeing the weapon. She and Amber dropped to the ground waving for the others to get down as bullets pinged off the bricks behind them.

Closest to Mrs. Kersting, Michael grabbed the woman pulling her down with him as he called to Annie to get down. Seeing Craig tug Danni to the ground out of the corner of his eye, he covered Mrs. Kersting protectively with his body as the bullets ricocheted around them.

It felt like a lifetime later when the shooting finally stopped. However, it was actually only seconds as the car screeched around the far corner leaving chaos in its wake.

Michael pushed up in time to see Liz and Amber sprinting for their SUV. Knowing they were chasing the shooters, he wanted to follow but knew someone needed to stay behind with the others.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, looking down at Mrs. Kersting who pushed her hair out of her face nodding. Helping her to her feet, he turned seeing Danni and Craig getting to their feet. "You two okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Craig breathed, his arm still around Danni as she stood unsteadily.

"Annie, are you okay?" Danni called, shakily peering around Michael to where she last saw her friend.

Not hearing her respond, Michael turned around, his eyes widening when he saw her still form lying on the ground. His heart stopped as he forced himself forward. _She can't be! _he cried silently as he dropped to his knees beside her.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The distant mumbling slowly became clearer as the dark haze gradually receded from around her. Annie cringed, bringing her hand to her head and moaning softly as the voices suddenly seemed so loud.

"Was she shot?"

"I don't see any blood."

"Is she going to be okay?"

Annie vaguely recognized the voices, but it hurt too much when she tried to think who they were. _Who are they talking about?_ she wondered. _What happened?_

"Look, she's waking up."

"Thank goodness."

_Whoever they are, I really wish they'd quiet down?_ _They're giving me a headache_, Annie groaned turning her head away, only to have pain explode inside her skull with the movement.

"Shhh," someone whispered quietly, stroking her hair softly. "It's okay, Annie," the honey rich baritone soothing as she slowly felt herself begin to relax. The pain gradually subsided to a dull ache was she listened to the comforting voice.

"Just lay still, sweetheart," the voice continued as the hand moved to caress her cheek. "Can you open your eyes and look at me, love? Come on and show me those beautiful eyes of yours."

While the mystery voice sounded familiar, Annie found herself drawn to him, wanting to do what he asked without really knowing why. Struggling, she forced her eyes open, and then immediately wanted to close them again as the bright sunlight seared her eyes.

"That's it, baby, open your eyes and look at me," he pleaded gently. "I really need you to just look at me, Annie."

Her stubborn determination made her want to try again. Annie couldn't figure out why she wanted to please him, but she just had to. Using all the willpower she could muster, she forced her eyes open again meeting a set of deep green eyes that took her breath away.

"Michael?" Annie whispered hoarsely when her eyes finally focused.

"There you are, beautiful," he smiled, the relief in his face evident to everyone watching. "Now I need to you to stay awake and tell me where you hurt? Can you do that?"

Annie frowned as she thought, mentally taking inventory and finding her head was all that hurt. "My head?" she told him feeling him take her hand in his.

"You sure?" he questioned again. "Nothing else hurts?" he stroked her cheek again, causing her to gasp slightly as she felt the electricity in his touch.

Michael shifted slightly where Annie could see the crowd of people assembled behind him. Growing embarrassed at being the center of attention, she stubbornly pushed herself up to a seated position. _I've got to get out of here_, she thought self-conscious at everyone watching her as well as the feelings she was feeling at Michael's touch.

Immediately, Annie regretted her foolishness as a wave of dizziness washed over her. She felt Michael's arms wrap around her as she slumped against him, closing her eyes against the lightheadedness.

"Easy, take it easy," Michael whispered softly in her ear as he gently stroked her hair. "It's okay, I've got you," he assured her as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Paramedics are on their way," Annie heard someone.

"No, no!" Annie struggled weakly in his arms. "I don't want to go to the hospital," she begged.

"Okay, sweetheart, okay. I won't let them take you to the hospital," Michael reassured her calmly. "Let's just let them check you out and I'll take you back home," he comforted as she stopped fighting him.

"Promise?" Annie asked, laying fatigued in his arms as she gazed up at him. She could feel her pulse quicken as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I promise," Michael vowed softly smiling down at her. "Have I ever lied to you?" he teased, causing her to chuckle slightly as she subconsciously snuggled closer to his warmth.

"Maybe we should get her out of the road," Danni touched Michael's shoulder, Craig standing behind her. Annie blushed as she remembered the others witnessed what happened.

"What if the shooters come back?" Mrs. Kersting asked nervously, causing Annie's head to snap in her direction.

_How could I forget we were shot at? _Annie wondered. _We've got to get out of here._

"Liz and Amber went after them. If anyone can catch them it will be those two," Michael maintained, frowning slightly at the worry on Annie's face. "But maybe it would be a good idea to move inside until they get back," he suggested, tightening his muscular arms around Annie when she tried to pull away.

Annie looked up at him when he wouldn't let her go. Her heart skipped a beat seeing the look in his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going? Just relax, love, and I'll get you inside," Michael smiled down at her. Michael shifted slightly, keeping one arm behind her back as he slipped his other hand under her knees. Lifting her into his arms, he easily stood, bringing her with him as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You're just using this as an excuse to get me into your arms," Annie flirted shyly, relaxing against his broad chest.

"Hey, a man's got to do what a man's got to do," Michael smiled down at her with a wink. Annie felt her chest tighten at the look he gave her.

_I must have hit my head harder than I thought_, Annie surmised, biting her bottom lip uncertainly as they crossed the short distance to the theater. _Things have got to get back to normal soon, or I think I might lose my mind_, she breathed, glancing up as his strong jaw. _But what a way to go!_


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Myles tightened his arm around Tara's waist, stroking her hair gently with the other hand as he watched her punch the keys on the computer with her good hand. He wanted to help her, but she was moving so fast, the screen flashing with pictures and information as she continued to search. With how intense she was concentrating, he doubted she even remembered he was sitting behind her.

"Bad news," Charles returned frowning. "Someone tried gunning down the group at the theater in town," he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"Anyone hurt?" Tara asked glancing up concerned, her hand brushing Myles arm distractedly as she leaned back against him.

"Annie took a pretty bad fall, but the paramedics checked her out," Charles stated. "She didn't want to go to the hospital, so Michael's going to bring her back here as soon as Amber gets back with the SUV."

"Where was Amber?" Myles questioned. "Why wasn't she with the others?"

"Amber and Liz went after the shooters," Charles ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Unfortunately, the shooters lost control of their car and flipped it. Neither of them made it," he sighed. "Liz stayed behind to work with the local PD on identification."

"And that could still take days," Tara frowned.

"We need to get ERT up here to help," Myles asserted, pulling Tara closer trying to comfort her.

"Already done and Jack's working on getting us relocated," Charles announced.

"Good," Myles nodded.

"Any idea how we got made here?" Charles questioned, sitting down on the table in front of them.

"Actually that's what I found earlier," Tara started, only to be interrupted by a loud noise from the other side of the house, followed by a thud coming from upstairs. She stiffened as Myles and Charles immediately drew the weapons they carried with them constantly, all three agents on high alert.

"We need to check it out," Myles maintained as he gingerly squeezed out from behind Tara. Easing her back against the cushions, he motioned for Charles to hand him his spare. "Just in case," he whispered pressing the revolver into Tara's palm.

With a tender kiss to her forehead, he was gone Charles following behind him. Motioning upstairs, Charles carefully ascended the stairs while Myles headed towards the other side of the house leaving Tara alone in the living room.

Tara looked down at the gun in her left hand and, making sure the safety was on, pushed it down between the couch cushions. With her dominant hand still in the sling, she didn't know how she'd use it even if she had to. Glancing back in the direction the men had disappeared, she hoped she didn't have to. _Please hurry_, she thought.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

The irregular clicking on the computer keyboard punctuated the unexpected silence in the beach house as Tara continued her search while Myles and Charles were gone. Distracted by the new information she was uncovering, she failed to notice the streak of color flash past the window behind her.

Her brow furrowed in concentration, she tried to relax against the cushions. However, for some reason the couch felt very different now and Tara couldn't get comfortable. Her shoulder ached as she shifted restlessly, the incision from her chest tube sore.

_I need to ask Myles for some more pain medication when he gets back_, she decided, glancing in the direction the men had disappeared. Suddenly stilling, an uneasy feeling settling over her, Tara scanned the room with well-trained eyes, wondering what had caused her to tense. _Nothing seemed different_, she thought, carefully watching.

Tara could hear the old novelty cat clock ticking away the time from the other room. Straining, she listened for sounds from the other areas of the house to see if she could tell where Myles and Charles were.

"OH!" She jumped when the air conditioner clicked on, settling into a steady hum as it cooled the room. "Now you're getting paranoid," Tara murmured to herself quietly, rubbing her shoulder lightly.

Closing her eyes, Tara took a deep breath and released it slowly as she tried to calm her erratic heartbeat. _You're letting all this spook you, and it's probably nothing_, she tried to assure herself as she opened her eyes again.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tara saw something through the glass doors on the porch and jerked her head left. Pain shot through her shoulder at the sudden movement, but by the time she turned, nothing was there. She wasn't comforted though as she was sure that something had been there watching her.

Her good hand searched for the gun she'd stashed between the cushions while her eyes darted back and forth looking for any more movement. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her shoulder throbbing as she prayed for Myles to return soon.

Just as her fingertips felt the cold metal of the gun, Tara heard the distinctive click of a gun hammer clicking into place. Turning, her eyes traveled down the black barrel of a 9mm to the vacant face of the man they'd all been looking for.

"Genn Kelly."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"Genn Kelly," Tara breathed, her training kicking in to help her sound calm while in reality her heart pounded frantically in her chest.

"So my reputation precedes me," the dark clad man sneered almost proudly. "Where are the others?" he demanded, waving the gun in her direction as he stepped closer.

"Who would that be?" Tara asked, hoping to buy more time for Myles and Charles to return, trying to speak loud enough so they would hear her.

She could feel the gun between the seat cushions with her fingertips, but there was no way she could pull it out and fire while expecting to hit anything with her left hand, especially with him that close. _Come on, Myles_, she prayed silently, glancing towards the stairs. _Where are you?_

"You know exactly who I'm talking about," Kelly growled, raising his arm as if to backhand her.

Tara cringed, instinctively putting her hand up to ward off the attack. Instead, Kelly grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet, sending the laptop crashing to the floor.

Tara winced as he twisted her good arm up behind her, pain shooting through her injured shoulder and chest at the sudden movement. Her legs threatened to buckle as he jerked her up against him, his face only inches from hers.

"Don't make me hurt you, little one," he laughed menacingly. "At least, not until we've had a little fun," he snarled.

Tara's blood ran cold when her eyes locked with his. They were vacant pools of nothingness, as if the man had no soul.

"Now where is the surfer?" he questioned forcefully. "And the stuff shirt has to be around here somewhere. He wouldn't have left his little girlfriend unprotected now, would he?" he mocked, causing Tara's anger to rise at the way he spoke about Myles.

"I don't know," Tara whispered, somewhat ashamed of how weak her voice sounded because she knew a large part of the apprehensiveness was due to fear. She didn't want to be afraid of this man; she wanted him to be afraid of her.

"Well, if you don't know where they are, perhaps it would be a good idea to have them come to us. It just wouldn't do to have you alone now, would it?" Kelly speculated thoughtfully. "What do you think?" he asked simply, looking at her as if he'd asked what time it was.

Tara looked at him uncertainly, her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what he was planning. Before she could react, his face turned dark and his hand rose to her neck.

"I said what do you think?" he roared, squeezing her neck at the collarbone until she let out a scream of pain.

"Thank you. I couldn't agree more," he stated, releasing her and watching her fall to the floor in a heap. "I think we should call them too," he finished, moving away slightly as he adjusted his shirtsleeves.

From the floor, Tara blinked as the blinking pain finally subsided. Turning her head, she saw him check his gun again before saying, "Ahh, here they come now."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Myles had scanned the last room on the first floor finding nothing out of place, everything still locked, when he heard Tara's scream. Ignoring his training, he immediately took off running in the direction of her cries.

Fortunately, Charles caught him at the base of the stairs, strong-arming him to prevent him from entering the living room. The younger agent had come down the stairs just moments before and overhead the conversation between Tara and Kelly.

"We can't go in there without a plan, Myles," Charles whispered, trying to get him to see reason. "All we'd end up doing is putting her in more danger with Kelly," he explained.

"Okay," Myles snapped, abruptly pushing the other man's hands off his shirt. "So what do we do? We can't just leave her out there," he questioned impatiently.

"Oh, Mr. F.B.I. Men," the sinister voice called from the other room. "Come out, come out wherever you are?"

His taunting made Myles flinch, wanting to charge in there after the man, but he knew Charles was right. He didn't want his actions to end up causing Tara to get hurt.

"Follow my lead," Charles stated simply, turning with his hands raised to enter the room. Myles saw the strange glint in the other man's blue eyes, but tried not to think about what it meant. Raising his hands, his gun dangling freely from his finger, he followed the younger man.

_I sure hope you know what you're doing_, Myles prayed silently. _Our lives just might depend on it._

Tara had pulled herself up into a seated position on the floor, leaning against the couch for support. She watched as Kelly paced back and forth in the room after he'd called out to the others. She could see his anger rising as every second passed while he waited for Myles and Charles to appear.

A few seconds later, Tara didn't' know which startled her more, when Kelly suddenly stopped in the middle of the floor or when she was the two men heading towards them, arms raised. _What are you doing?_ She wanted to shout at them but didn't dare out of fear of retaliation from Kelly.

"Well, it's about time you two showed up," Kelly smiled in triumph. "The little lady and I were about to start the party without you."

"Can't have that now, can we?" Charles retorted calmly.

"Drop your guns to the floor. Slowly," Kelly clarified, training his gun on them. "Then kick them over there," he indicated with a slight tilt of his head.

Confused Tara's eyes locked with Myles' as the men complied with the instructions. She could tell he was worried about her and tried to reassure him with a brief smile. However, she was more concerned about their situation and about what they were going to do to get out of it.

"Okay, now that the main players are here," Kelly started, smiling broadly at his accomplishment. "If the others would have done their jobs at the theater, this would all be over now," he snarled.

"It's so hard to get good help these days," Charles agreed, his eyes never leaving the burly man as he spoke.

"Well, I guess we just need to wait for the supporting cast to get here and we can end this charade," Kelly growled, shooting daggers at the tall blonde.

"Why wait?"

The three agents snapped their head around at the sound of Amber's voice coming from the front door. Just behind the petite brunette, Michael had Annie in his arms, a large white bandage on her forehead while everyone else stood behind them.

"Well, well, Ms. Forrester," Kelly smirked triumphantly. "So good to see you again, my dear."

Tara glanced at Myles before turning back to gawk at the agent that had been assigned to protect them. _The information they found was true_, she thought in amazement. _She did know Kelly before_. Now, she wondered what Amber was going to do, help them or help Kelly.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Amber could feel everyone's eyes on her but didn't care that she was acting so out of character from what they'd gotten used to seeing. The normally cheerful brunette was dead serious as she realized what she'd waited for and planned for 10 years was finally happening. _Now I'll get the revenge I've been waiting for_, she thought with satisfaction.

"Or should I say Amber Kelly, how long has it been?" Kelly stated, quietly noting the look of shock on the other people's faces as they realized his connection with the petite brunette. "I take it, they didn't know," he looked at Amber questioningly. "And after I sacrificed so much to raise you," he shook his head disappointedly.

"You didn't raise me," Amber spat venomously. "My parents did until you killed them."

"You know that was for your own good," Kelly replied, looking hurt.

"That's what you said. I was fifteen and you took two of the most important people in my life away. You said it would make me become more like you. It would give me a purpose," Amber shouted, stalking towards him until he raised his gun higher reminding her of their situation. "Well, I have a purpose in life, but I will NEVER be like you. I've devoted my live to STOPPING scum like you," she roared, determination in her eyes.

"Well, that is just too bad, isn't it?" Kelly retorted. "We could have gone far together, but I guess you'll just be found along with the other causalities of this little 'misfortune'."

"I think you're forgetting that you're a little out numbered here," Amber smirked, waving her hand towards Charles and Myles. "Three against one, and I wouldn't mind taking a bullet if it means getting you off the street," she smiled confidently.

"Amber, no," Charles hissed, drawing her attention.

She glanced over in his direction, seeing the concern thinly veiled in his blue eyes. Amber had grown closest to Charles in her time with the Bureau, but he couldn't understand the torment she'd endured.

Only one other person knew of that heartache and they'd both vowed to do whatever it took to prevent anyone else from getting hurt. _Even if it means giving up my own life in the process,_ Amber silently repeated the promise she'd made all those years ago.

"So do you give up willingly, or are you going to make it harder on yourself?" she asked aloud.

"Um, I take option three," Kelly asserted laughing at the puzzled look on her face. "You all sit down and shut up or my partner there puts a bullet into that pretty young thing's head," he stated smiling threateningly.

"What?" Amber questioned, turning behind her in the direction she'd heard a small gasp.

The brunette agent's eyes widen when she saw the dark muzzle of a gun pressed to Danni's temple. The broad arm that normally draped across her shoulders affectionately was now wrapped menacingly around her neck.

"Craig?" Annie gaped, her arms still around Michael's neck as he held her close. "How could you?" she asked, unable to believe her own brother could betray her trust.

"Sorry, sister dear," Craig shrugged, tightening his arm around Danni as she struggled. "You couldn't leave well enough alone when they showed up and had to go running off at the mouth. We had a good thing going until you screwed it up for us," he sneered.

Along with the rest of the room, Amber stared at the young man in disbelief. She couldn't believe that someone she'd been assigned to protect had turned on them. _How could this have happened?_ she wondered as things turned against them once more.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Disbelief. Shock. Confusion. What felt like a thousand different emotions ran through her head as Annie tried to process what was happening. _How can my own brother do this to me?_ she wondered, on the edge of tears. _After Kelly's threats and Webster's manipulation, how could he turn on all of us this way?_

The more she thought about Craig's betrayal, Annie found her anger rising. Her brother stood on the other side of the room joking and laughing with one of her most hated enemies and it was like a knife twisting in her gut.

Her blood boiling she wanted to scream. Only Michael's restraining hand on her arm holding her down on the couch beside him kept her from stalking over to where they stood. Looking up at the tall Texan beside her, Annie could see the warning in his deep green eyes as he put his arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

She expected to see pity, maybe even a little contempt in his face. However, Annie never anticipated the understanding and compassion she saw there. Turning her head quickly, she looked at the others as they sat, waiting.

Offering her an encouraging smile, Mrs. Kersting reach over and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Annie knew no matter what Mrs. Kersting wouldn't judge her by the actions of her brother. _But I feel sorry for you brother dear if she ever gets her hands on you_, Annie mused.

Charles sat with Danni on the fireplace hearth, his arm around her shoulders much like Michael had his arm around Annie. The younger woman hadn't moved or even acknowledged anyone's presence since Craig finally released her a little while ago. Craig had laughed when he pushed her forward, causing her to stumble into Charles, who brought her to sit with him away from the others.

Annie knew she wasn't the only one who was feeling the treachery by her brother. Danni had spoken many times of her feelings for Craig, which wasn't easy for her since losing her parents. _Her heart must be breaking_, Annie realized sadly.

Myles, Tara, and Amber occupied the other couch. While Amber was the only one of them not sitting, Myles cradled Tara in his arms, his hands gentle as he tried to soothe her.

Annie saw the petite blonde murmur something quietly to the tall agent and his eyes grow wide as Myles turned to look at the occupants on her couch. _What?_ she wondered, glancing at Michael briefly. _What's going on?_

As Myles began making motions with his hands mouthing words to the others, he peeked at the two men across the room to make sure they were still occupied. Frowning, Annie watched his hands carefully, her eyes growing wide as she recalled where she'd seen him to those same motions before.

_Oh, my God, he can't be serious_, Annie thought, her eyes snapping to his face. _Don't these FBI types know what a holster is for?_ she wondered, turning to see if Michael understood.

Seeing the confusion lining his face, Annie took his hand in hers. They'd already been warned about trying to talk to each other so she knew she couldn't risk saying something that might draw the two men's attention. Running her fingertip in his large palm, she spelled out three letters, _G-U-N_.

At his raised eyebrows, Annie looked down at the couch, then back up, and she saw realization cross over his face. As casually as possible, she dropped her hand between the seat cushion to the right of her while Michael checked to the left. The others watched in interest as Annie clutched his hand tightly, signaling she found it.

_Now how do I get it to him?_ Annie wondered, considering she'd have to drag it across her to get it in his hands. _Kelly and Craig will see it if I try to pass it, _she worried biting her bottom lip nervously.

Annie saw Michael turn to Amber, an unspoken message passing between them across the room. Suddenly, he turned back to her, tugging her into his arms as one big hand pulled her head down to his shoulder. _What is he doing?_ Annie thought, almost pushing away from him.

"There, there, sweetheart, don't cry," Michael cooed in her ear, loud enough that she knew it was for Craig and Kelly's benefit. His hands caressed up and down her back as if he was soothing her fragile emotions.

Annie wrapped her arms around his waist, turning her head into his neck as she faked the sobs that would be expected of her. _Kind of getting used to being in his arms,_ she thought ruefull,y trying not to give into the tremors his fingers were causing through the material of her shirt.

"Good," Michael whispered in her ear, his voice husky as he leaned her backwards slightly towards the arm of the chair. "Stay down," he warned as his one hand left her back to reach between the cushions.

Frowning, Annie tried to figure out what was going on when she felt him nod. Before she could react, Michael had pulled her down across his lap, using his body to shield her as best he could as he lifted the gun to fire.

Surprised, Annie gasped almost missing Amber as the young agent tucked and rolled, picking up one of the guns discarded earlier. As gunfire erupted around them, the blonde cringed gripping the legs of the man who held her down and praying it would all be over soon.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

The sound of the gunfire echoed in the room even after the firing stopped, leaving an eerie silence in its wake. Before she could sit up, Annie was physically lifted off Michael's lap as Charles pulled her behind him bending over the dark haired agent.

Seeing Amber standing over two shapes on the other side of the room, Annie couldn't bring herself to look down at the bodies. Suddenly cold, she wrapped her arms around her middle, hugging herself.

Frowning when she touched something wet, Annie pulled her hand out her eyes widening when she realized it was blood. Checking herself quickly, she knew it didn't come from her. _Where did it come from? _she wondered.

"Michael," Annie whispered, spinning back to the couch.

Posed over Michael on the couch, Charles was pressing his hands to the younger man's shoulder where the material of his shirt was already saturated with blood. His normally tan face was pale as he raised it from the back of the couch to look at her.

"Annie," he reached out to her as Charles shifted slightly out of her way. "It's okay, baby. It looks worse than it really is," he tried to assure her. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb as he gave her a weak smile.

"They've got three ambulances on their way as well as local PD." Mrs. Kersting handed Charles a towel from the kitchen as she gave him this information. "Liz said to tell you she's bringing ERT with her and you're in charge until she gets here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kersting," Charles threw over his shoulder, but she was already moving away to tend to the others in the room.

"Three ambulances?" Annie murmured when what the other woman said finally registered. "Is someone else hurt?" she questioned panicky as she started to get up but Michael's grip on her hand prevented her.

"One is for Tara and one is for Michael," Charles explained, glancing down at the dark haired agent.

"Okay, then who is the third for?" Annie asked, looking between the two men knowing they were keeping something from her. "Who else was hurt?" she demanded as she grew angry.

"Annie, sweetheart," Michael called, getting her attention regret and worry clouding his face. "It's Craig," he told her his deep green eyes locking with hers.

"Craig?" Annie stammered quietly, her eyes dropping to her clasped hands. "He's still alive," she mumbled more to herself, unsure of what she was feeling. _He was going let me and my friends die, but he's still my brother, _she thought uncertainly.

"Baby, I'm sorry," Michael apologized with a groan as he tried to shift closer to her. "I didn't want to shoot him," he sighed regretfully.

Annie's eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat as she realized what he said. _Michael shot my brother_, she gasped silently, pulling away from him as she turned to walk to the window.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The waves crashed against the shore in a steady rhythm. The darkening sky hinted at the impending downpour outside, but just by looking at the tall blonde standing at the window, no one could see the storm brewing inside her.

It was bad enough to find out that her brother was a part of the suffering and anguish she'd endured for so many years. Now, she didn't know what to think.

While she and Craig had been together all of their lives, Annie had only known Michael for a few days. However, she'd already begun to feel things for him that she'd never felt for any other man.

_I really thought we could have something after all of this, but can I forgive him if Craig dies?_ she worried. Craig was her only family and all that she'd had for a long time.

A small bolt of lightning flashed across the sky catching her attention. As she listened for the distant rumble of thunder, she knew the question that had been answered.

Turning, Annie was surprised to see the paramedics had arrived. Tara and Michael were already hooked up to IV's, as they lay propped up on the stretchers ready to be taken out to the waiting ambulances. Mrs. Kersting mothered Danni as they sat alone on the couch.

Annie stifled a sob when she saw a sheet had been placed over Kelly while the EMT worked on stabilizing her brother. She watched them for a moment before tearing her eyes away.

_My own brother_, Annie thought, her heart breaking as she remembered all the great times they'd had together. _Even if he makes it, it will never be the same again_, she realized sadly.

Charles, who had been standing with the local PD and Amber, saw her stalking towards Michael and moved to intercept her. Seeing the glare Annie cast his way, he threw his hands up and stepped out of the way. The paramedic moved out of her way as she came closer.

Her face was void of emotion as Annie stared down at the tall, dark-haired agent. Her watery eyes briefly settled on the large white bandage on his shoulder already stained with his blood and she shuddered.

Michael started to speak when her eyes finally returned to his, but she pressed her finger to his lips effectively silencing him. Taking a deep breath, Annie leaned over replacing her finger with her lips. She moaned quietly into his mouth before pulling away.

"See you at the hospital, cowboy," Annie smiled nervously, running her fingers tenderly through his hair. Before Michael could recover, she'd stepped back signaling the paramedics and he was carried out the door to the waiting ambulance.

Annie's eyes followed him until Michael was out of sight, satisfied she'd made the right decision.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

A few hours later, Myles had resumed a growingly familiar position next to Tara at the edge of her bed in the hospital room she'd been assigned. While Kelly hadn't done any major damage to her shoulder and collarbone, the doctors wanted to keep her overnight for observation.

Running his fingers gently through her hair, he thought how close he came to losing her not once, not twice, but three times in the last couple of days. Myles didn't know why that bothered him so much, but it did and he couldn't bring himself to leave her, even for a minute.

However, it had taken quite a bit of arm-twisting before Myles was allowed to stay with her, but he wouldn't have it any other way. It seemed to him every time that he took his eyes off her that something happened and he couldn't bring himself to risk letting it happen again.

_Really logical there, Leland,_ Myles admonished himself silently. _She's a competent agent and none of this was her fault. I put her into this situation with my fabulous driving,_ he sighed. _Bobby and Jack will probably end up giving me one of those awful nicknames_, he couldn't help but groan aloud at that prospect, the noise causing Tara to stir from her slumber.

"Hey," Tara smiled tiredly up at him. "This is becoming a habit I'd like to break," she grinned, indicating the beeping machines over her head with her eyes.

"Me too," Myles grinned down at her. "Er, being here at the hospital, I mean, not with you," he clarified, meeting her hazel eyes tenderly.

"Ah," Tara stammered, a tinge of pink coloring her face as the heat rose to her cheeks at the way he was studying her face, but she didn't break eye contact with him. His eyes drifted to her lips as they parted breathless, not from her injuries but from the intensity of the unspoken words between them.

"Tara," Myles choked, pausing to clear his throat before continuing. "I'm sorry Kelly hurt you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you," he sighed, lowering his eyes sadly to where he held her hand in his.

"Protect me?" Tara started. "You think you have to protect me?" she asked, the anger in her eyes evident as Myles glanced back up, shocked by the tone of her voice.

"I didn't mean…," he spluttered.

"And just what did you mean, Mr. Boston-breed, SWAT trained," Tara spat irately. "If I was more like Jack and Bobby, not some 'computer geek', would you still feel the need to protect me?" Her fury was building the more she thought about what he said.

"Calm down, love," Myles insisted as the monitors started beeping loudly, indicating her rising heart rate.

"I will not calm down," Tara swatted at his hands as he tried to soothe her. "I'm not some invalid," she insisted enraged. "I'm an F.B.I. agent too and I'm perfectly…"

Deciding there was only one quick way to silence her, Myles crushed his mouth to hers. Her shock rippled through him, followed by the overwhelming feeling of belonging as Tara slowly relaxed. He'd wanted to do this for so long, he couldn't hold back.

Gently sliding his arms around her, Myles pulled her close careful of her injuries and splint deepening the kiss. _Why did I wait so long? _Myles questioned himself, feeling her moan against him. _Who cares? I've got her now and I have not intention of letting go_, he sighed, more satisfied than he'd been in a long time.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

As Tara clung to this incredible man, she marveled at the fates that had brought them together. She was falling in love and, the way Myles was kissing her, carefully drawing her body closer, she couldn't help but wonder if he had feelings for her too.

Even though they'd worked together for years, there were so many ways she didn't know this man. However, there were many more ways that she did. Tara always had faith in him and his values, but through the course of the last few days, she'd grown to trust him more than anyone she'd ever trusted before. Knowing she could entrust him with her heart, Tara returned his kiss with increasing passion and lost herself in the warm feelings that his nearness produced.

Myles was a man with integrity, who cared deeply about everything he did but showed little emotions until now. Tara wasn't surprised when he was the first to break away, but she whimpered in protest when he sat up.

"Now, if you'll give me a minute to talk, I'll explain," Myles smiled tenderly, caressing her cheek with his fingers as he spoke. Just the slight touch sent fiery tremors through Tara's body.

"Okay," she whispered huskily, still able to taste him as she ran her tongue across her lips.

"Uh," Myles stammered, his eyes focused on her mouth before noticeably shaking his head to clear it and concentrating on the wall as he tried to speak. "I would never presume that you couldn't take care of yourself because you've already proven to me, and everyone else how knows you, that you can," he started.

"Oh, really?" Tara questioned, smiling mischievously when he glanced back at her.

"Yes, really, Special Agent Williams," Myles grinned, brushing her bangs from her forehead. "You didn't back down from Crazy Loco when everyone wanted to send you to Minnesota," he reminded her.

"Oh, yeah, really brave sitting on the other side of bullet-proof glass with a team of F.B.I. agents surrounding you for protection," Tara scoffed, lowering her eyes shyly.

"Maybe so, but you didn't have to do it." Myles lifted her chin with his finger until she met his eyes again. "And what you did with Webster and today with Kelly," he paused, searching her face before continuing. "Tara, you're one of the strongest women I've ever met," he told her sincerely.

"Myles," Tara whispered.

"No, please let me finish, love. If I don't say it now, I may never have the courage to say it," Myles requested. Seeing her nod, he continued, "Over these last couple of days, I've seen a different side of you that never expected, but I can't get you out of my mind," he confessed, running his knuckles down her jaw line.

"Oh," Tara breathed. _Could he really be feeling the same thing?_ she wondered hopefully.

"When I'm not in the same room with you, I feel like I'm going to go mad until I can see you again," Myles admitted. "When you hurt, darling, I hurt," he declared, taking her uninjured hand in his.

"What are you saying, Myles?" Tara asked softly, uncertain if she wanted to hear the answer to that question, but needing to hear it at the same time.

Only seconds passed but to Tara it felt like a lifetime while Myles sat there watching her. The longer she waited, the more she wanted to bolt, but in her condition and with the grip he had on her hand, she knew it was useless. Finally, he cleared his throat and she knew good or bad her wait was over.

"Tara, I think…" Myles started tentatively. "I think I'm falling in love with you," he said.

"Oh, Myles," Tara gushed happily, raising her hand to his face feeling the light stubble from his growing beard.

"Tara, look at us. Look where we are in our lives, and think of how far we've come together," Myles told her, running his fingers through her soft blonde hair. "For the first time, I feel like a whole person and it's because I'm with you. As if I'm discovering life all over again, you make me proud of the little things we have," he smiled tenderly.

"Good," Tara grinned smugly up at him. "It's about time somebody put you in your place. You act entirely too uppity at times." She reached up with one finger, tracing the outline of his ear, letting it trail down his jaw line to his lips.

"I do not," Myles murmured haughtily, kissing the tips of her fingers individually.

"Oh, really?" Tara raised her eyebrow at him as their eyes met. _What now? _she wondered.

"Love, I don't know what will become of this. I don't even know how we will work this out at the office, but I do know one thing," Myles stated, cupping her face in his hands. "I want to give you so much for helping me find the man I am…the man I want to be."

"You've been giving to me since the day I met you, Myles," Tara believed, her heart beating so fast it felt like it would come out of her chest. "Kiss me," she whispered, pulling at his shirt to bring him closer, sighing contently as his lips touched hers.

The power of him kissing her and the longing she felt for him made her lightheaded. All this time, the two of them had been just quietly there for each other, like two good friends and co-workers. Now it seemed as if a dam had broken within her, because they had finally found each other.

It was something Tara wanted to savor, the very richness of their newborn passion for each other. They'd lived through an ordeal together that no one else could begin to understand. It seemed as if the strength the two of them shared made everything else secondary, giving them a chance for a new beginning…and a life together.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Annie sat in the sterile hospital room, staring unseeingly at the monitors as they beeped in a steady rhythm. The room had grown darker as the sun slowly set, but she didn't notice.

Her attention was the dark-haired man, who lay motionless in the dim light from the long fluorescent strip over the head of the bed. Wires and tubes peeked out from under the blanket and hospital gown, hinting at the seriousness of his condition.

In the hours since the shootings at the beach house, Annie had wavered back and forth on where she belonged. Michael had saved her life and they'd developed a bond that no one could rival, but Craig was her brother, her own flesh and blood, despite the mistakes he'd made.

Knowing Michael had shot her brother was something she could handle, because if he hadn't, she probably wouldn't be here. However, one thing she wouldn't accept was not being here when the one man she cared about most woke up.

When Amber and Mrs. Kersting tried to convince her to go get some rest, Annie refused. She fought Liz and Charles like her life depended on it when they tried to get her to leave the room after he was brought up from recovery.

_I have to be here when he wakes up,_ Annie had told them. _I have to let him know, it's okay,_ she refused to budge from the chair until she did. _I may never get another chance, _she thought remember the doctor's words when he said they almost lost him in surgery.

His hand twitched on the bed bringing her out of her stupor. Annie's eyes darted to his face as she leaned forward lifting the hand she'd been holding to her cheek.

"I'm here," she whispered softly. "Come back to me," she pleaded pressing her lips to the back of his hand. "I can't lose you. You're all I've got," she told him as she watched his eyelids flutter as consciousness slowly returned.

Tears sprung to her eyes, threatening to spill over when at last his dark green eyes opened and locked with hers. Annie couldn't think of a more wonderful sight than seeing the smile slowly form on his face when he saw her.

"Annie," he whispered hoarsely, his throat still raw from the tubes they'd used during surgery to remove the bullet.

"Shh, don't try to talk," Annie soothed, offering him some ice chips that the nurse had left for him on his nightstand. "Everything's gonna be fine," she reassured him, reaching up to gently brush her fingers through his hair at his temples, marveling at the red highlights she'd never noticed before.

"I'm sorry," he croaked, a sadness shadowing his eyes as he looked up at her.

Annie knew he felt guilty, the man she grown to know would, but she would never know the true depth of his sorrow. However, the pain in his face, the torture he was putting himself through, was overwhelming.

"No, you did what you thought you had to do. Some people may not understand but I do," Annie told him, recalling the images of the blood and the bodies back at the beach house. "You were only doing your job, Michael. If you hadn't, all of us would probably be dead by now," she insisted.

"There should have been another way," Michael murmured, turning his head away.

"But there wasn't," Annie persisted, cupping his face in her hands, gently turning him back to look at her. "And if you want to start playing 'what ifs' with yourself, how about I add a few?" she questioned, seeing the turmoil in his eyes. "What if I'd spent more time with my brother and knew what he was up to and who he was hanging out with? Maybe I could have stopped this before it all started…." she began.

"But…"

"What if I had never told Myles about Kelly and Webster? We wouldn't be in this situation to begin with, so does that make it my fault?" Annie raised her eyebrows questioningly at him.

"What if I would have let you take me to the hospital? We wouldn't have been home and not even know about Craig," she continued before he could respond. "There are a thousand 'what ifs' you can come up with if you think hard enough…believe me I think I've thought of all of them while I've been sitting here, but it doesn't change the fact that my brother…" she choked. "It doesn't change the fact that my brother was a common criminal and tried to kill us," Annie turned away, trying to hide the tears that finally spilled over and were running unheeded down her cheeks.

"Annie," Michael whispered, reaching out to her, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Despite the tubes and wires, he pulled her close to his chest, letting her cry out the pain and anguish that had built up inside her. His hands ran comfortingly up and down her back as he murmured soothingly to her.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

_What am I doing?_ Annie thought. _I never cry, and here I am making a blubbering idiot out of myself, _she groaned inwardly, afraid of what he might think.

As the sobs subsided, Annie reluctantly pulled away despite her strong urge to stay in his arms where she felt safe. So many things in her life had turned upside down that she struggled to find the one thing to hold on to amid the chaos. Michael had proven to be a solid source, someone she could trust, but her own tenacity prevented her from giving up her independence to rely on someone else.

Annie closed her eyes as Michael reach up tenderly to wipe the wetness from her cheeks with his thumbs. His gentleness and compassion was exactly what she needed right now, as she struggled with the varying emotions that she felt.

"I'm sorry, I don't normally let things get to me like that," Annie apologized, gazing down at their entwined hands.

"After everything you've been through, baby," Michael tilted her chin up with his finger to get her to look at him. "I'd be worried if you didn't."

"Thanks," Annie murmured quietly.

His deep green eyes locked with hers and she could feel her pulse start to race. Annie was glad she wasn't attached to the monitors or she was sure the alarms would be going off by now.

"Uh," Michael stammered, breaking the heavy tension in the room. "Um, how's your brother doing?"

The soft smile Annie wore quickly faded as a wave of sadness overwhelmed her. She tried to pull away, but he held tight to her hands so she knew it was useless to struggle. She didn't want to hurt Michael anymore than he already was.

"Baby, talk to me," Michael pleaded, his voice laced with worry as she dropped her head to once again study their clasped hands. "Please tell me what's wrong, Annie."

_I can't do this,_ Annie thought. _He's okay so I should just go and let Charles come answer his questions, _she told herself, but her body wouldn't cooperate as she continued to sit there.

Annie opened her mouth, but nothing would come out. Squeezing her hands reassuringly, Michael looked at her encouragingly but didn't push. However, she wasn't sure if she could tell him. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, drawing on the strength she felt radiating from him.

"He's dead," she blurted out. Hearing his sharp intake of breath, Annie opened her eyes, their gazes locking again. "Craig died on the way to the hospital," she murmured so quietly it was barely above a whisper.

"Oh my God, Annie, I'm so sorry," Michael cried, pulling her back into his arms.

As his strong arms enclosed around her, Annie couldn't help but think of how comforting it felt. A part of her wanted to stay there, where nothing could touch her, and she'd only have to feel him next to her. However, she knew it wasn't realistic.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Several minutes had passed in silence with Annie holding him almost as much as Michael held her. Both of them were content where they were and had no problems with letting the world pass them by.

"Annie?" Michael murmured, the low rumbling of his voice vibrating in his chest under her cheek. "I'm really sorry. I never meant for this to happen," he sighed as he continued to caress her back.

Annie pushed gently at his chest, sitting up slightly so she could see his face. Reluctantly, Michael loosened his grip on her but continued to hold her as she leaned forward. Lifting her hand, she stroked it down the side of his angular jaw as she searched his face like she was trying to memorize every feature.

"I understand you were only doing your job, Michael," Annie reminded him gently. "If you hadn't, we wouldn't be here," she said quietly as she ran her fingers through his hair at his temple.

"What can I do?" Michael asked, trailing his finger down her cheek.

"Just being here is enough," Annie admitted quietly. "I don't have anyone else," she sighed, dropping her eyes as she struggled to stop the tears that threatened again.

"I'll always be here for you," Michael insisted as their eyes locked. His eyes dropped to her mouth, her lips parting slightly as she sucked in a breath.

"Annie," Michael sighed contently, slipping his hand into her hair. Applying gentle pressure with his fingers, he urged her forward. With a low moan, Annie slowly closed the distance her lips just inches from his.

"Michael!"

The two jumped apart as a leggy brunette came running into the room. Annie barely got out of the way before the woman plastered herself across Michael, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, sweetheart, I just found out," she cried frantically. "I've been so worried. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"I'm fine, Brenda," Michael persisted, pulling her into a hug as he looked apologetically at Annie over her shoulder.

"You don't look it, but I'm here now, so I'll be taking care of you," Brenda maintained as she pulled back and began fluffing his pillow behind his head. "You can stay will me until you get back on your feet. You have plenty of clothes there," she continued as she fussed over him.

"Er, I'll…um…let you two catch up," Annie stammered as she started backing out of the room.

"Who are you?" Brenda looked up, eying Annie suspiciously as she finally realized they weren't alone.

"Uh, Brenda, this is Annie," Michael began tentatively as Brenda took his hand in hers. "Annie, this is Brenda, my…"

"Are you an agent too?" Brenda interrupted.

"No, I'm…ah…we…um…I really got to go," Annie insisted, turning quickly as she strode towards the door. _How can I be so stupid?_ Annie though as she hurried from the room. _How could I fall for someone who already has a girlfriend?_

"Annie!" Michael called but it was too late. Annie had already made it to the door and was gone.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Annie stumbled into the hallway, her mind buzzing with activity but unable to focus on anything. People walked by talking, but she was numb. She couldn't believe she'd made such a fool of herself.

_I'd practically thrown myself at him and he has a girlfriend_, Annie thought as she leaned against the wall. _Or was that his wife?_ she wondered with a sharp intake of breath.

"Annie."

Her head snapped around at the sound of Michael's voice only a few feet from her. His tan muscular legs were a stark contrast to the white hospital gown as he staggered against the wall, dragging his IV pole behind him.

Her mind told her to run but her body wouldn't cooperate as Annie watched him stumble down the tile floor towards her. As Michael's legs gave out, she instinctively reach out to stop his fall.

"Annie, will you let me explain?" Michael pleaded, gasping for breath as the pain from his injuries started to get the better of him.

"Michael, I don't want to hear it. Just go back to your girlfriend," Annie groaned, seeing the leggy brunette standing in the doorway of the hospital room watching them.

"Girlfriend?" Michael questioned looking over his shoulder. "You mean Brenda?" he turned back to her confusion as he held on to her, trying to regain his balance.

"I don't care what her name is," Annie cried, trying to pull away from him. "She looks more than capable to take care of you."

"Annie, I don't want her to take care of me," Michael grabbed her around the waist tugging her to his chest. "I want you to take care of me. And she's not my girlfriend, she's my cousin."

"Cousin?" Annie stammered, looking up at him, her eyes wide.

"Yes," Michael smiled softly as he motioned her forward. "Annie Wilson, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Brenda Pennington. She's five years older so she tends to baby me, but she means well," he teased, never taking his eyes off the tall blonde in front of him.

"Nice to meet you, Annie," Brenda grinned obviously aware that neither of them even noticed that she was there. "Ah, think we should get you back to bed, cowboy?" she asked, her eyes darting back and forth between the two.

"Just a minute, Bren," Michael said distractedly, taking Annie's hands in his. "Annie, I know this hasn't been a very traditional way of meeting someone, but we've gone through so much more than any two people ever could in a lifetime," he told her quietly. "While we still have a lot to learn about each other, one thing I don't want you to ever doubt is my feelings for you," he whispered, lifting his hand to brush the tears from her cheeks.

"Michael," Annie murmured barely realizing Brenda had backed away from the duo.

"I know it's only been a few short days that I've known you, Annie Lauren Wilson, but I've fallen head over heels in love with you," Michael proclaimed. "You are the most dynamic, vivacious, free-spirited woman I've ever met, and I know my life wouldn't be the same if I had never met you," he stated, running his hand delicately through her hair.

"Oh," Annie mumbled as her hands snaked their way up his muscular back.

"I don't know if we can make it past what has happened, but I hope that you will give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me," Michael muttered softly. "Please Annie, my love, will you give us a chance?"


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

His deep green eyes melted, his love evident as Michael gazed down at her. He didn't know what he'd do if Annie told him that she wouldn't give them a chance. She meant more to him than breathing, and without her, his life would never be the same.

"We should get you back to your room," Annie whispered, but she didn't move as her hands continued to caress his muscular back.

Michael had ignored her soft-spoken statement and let his eyes drift to hers. When he did, he got lost in eyes that reflected her intelligence, her strength, her power, and something more. Something that maybe he'd inspired…

Michael held her gaze a moment before he felt the pressure of her hands against his back pulling him closer. He sucked in his breath in excitement as Annie lifted her mouth, pressing her lips to his right there in the hallway.

If anyone passed by, Michael wasn't aware of it. He wasn't aware of anything but the feel of her mouth under his, the wonderful return of what he'd been unconsciously craving since the moment he'd met her. It seemed odd that despite his debilitation, Michael could feel so alive, but in her arms, he felt unstoppable.

This kiss was no mere peck. It was a real kiss. A kiss between a man and a woman. A kiss so adept, so tender. A kiss that went long enough for him to savor it, to come close to losing himself in it before it ended.

When it did, Michael looked deeply into her eyes and smiled, "I'll take that as a maybe."

"Maybe," Annie chuckle in the midst of a struggle to regroup, obvious that she was trying to remember why she shouldn't be doing this over and over and over again.

"I love you," Michael whispered, holding her eyes with his, fingering the tendrils of hair at the nape of her neck. He slid his hand slowly to her shoulder and down her arm in a lazy caress that left her stomach aflutter.

"I love you, too," Annie smiled quietly back, her fingers stroking the sinewy muscles along his spine.

Suddenly, Michael realized just how much the trip into the hall had taken out of him as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Annie quickly tightened her arms around him as his knees began to buckle.

"Michael," she gasped.

"Ah, I guess we should be getting me back to my room," Michael joked, repeating her earlier phrasing as Brenda rushed over to help.

"Yeah, honey, I think that would be a good idea," Annie smiled as the two women took up position on each side of him. "And no more running around in the halls," she ordered concerned.

"All you want is an excuse to keep me in bed," Michael teased, laughing at the pink tinge that rose quickly on the tall blonde's cheeks. _I'm one lucky man_, he thought as they made their way slowly back to his room. _One very lucky man._


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

After learning of the shooting at the beach house, Jack, Bobby, and Sue didn't know what to expect when they arrived at the hospital. However, nothing could have prepared them for what they found when they pushed open the door to Tara's room.

From his vantage point behind him, Bobby saw Sue and Jack reach for each other as if to confirm they were really seeing the image before them. Taller than the two of them, his gaze was locked on the couple in the room.

The petite blonde agent was sleeping peacefully in the bed, her head cradle on Myles' shoulder as he slept beside her. He'd taken off his shoes and climbed onto the bed on her good side, his arms wrapped protectively around her as they slumbered. Both of them were oblivious to what was happening around them.

"Disturb them and I will have you thrown out of the hospital so fast, your heads will spin," a voice threatened in a hushed whisper from behind them.

Instinctively, Bobby and Jack reached out to get Sue's attention as they turned around. A matronly nurse stood behind them, a disapproving look on her face as she continued.

"I don't know who that young man is, but he's obviously someone very special to Ms. Williams," she stated firmly. "She had a very rough night until he got up into the bed with her. Since then we haven't heard a peep out of either one of them and Ms. Williams vitals have actually improved."

"Really?" Bobby interrupted in amazement.

"Whatever those two have, it's special," she maintained, glaring at Bobby. "From what I understand, they've both had a really rough time of it lately. I don't want the three of you going in there and waking them until they are good and ready," she admonished.

"We wouldn't think of it," Jack agreed, glancing back and forth between Bobby and Sue, amazed at the nurse's protectiveness of their friends.

"No worries, shelia," Bobby affirmed grinning.

"Good, I'll hold you to that," the nurse asserted, seeing Sue nod also. The three of them watched her turn on her heel, marching purposefully down the hall before they turned back to each other.

"Did she say what I think she said?" Sue asked uncertainly.

"If you think she said that Myles and Tara…" Jack started hesitantly.

"Don't say it, Sparky. I don't think I can handle hearing it again," Bobby interjected. "Sorry, Sue," he apologized, rubbing his fist in a circle on his chest.

"That's okay. I didn't hear it the first time and it's hard for me," Sue joked smiling. Bobby and Jack chuckled in response.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Bobby asked curiously, as he shuffled anxiously back and forth as they waited.

"About what?" Jack asked, looking at Sue to see if she understood the tall Aussie. Sue just shrugged and turned back to Bobby waiting for an explanation.

"You heard the nurse, Sparky," Bobby pointed out.

"We all know how people can see things they want to see, things they'd like to see but can never be," Jack stated, his eyes flickering over to Sue for a moment as he spoke. "First, we owe it to Tara and Myles to find out if it is true, and second, if they don't let it interfere with their jobs, I don't see where it's any of our business," he explained, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So we just wait?" Bobby asked, leaning against the wall.

"We just wait," Jack agreed, noticing a group of chairs not far from the door. Indicating them with a nod of his head, he watched Sue lead the way there. Even if things weren't that simple in his life, he was glad that his friends might have found the happiness they deserved.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

When the matronly nurse peeked into the hospital room a few days later, her expression was completely different. The laughter that she heard coming from inside made her hope that the long road to healing had begun.

The nurse knew that the physical injuries the petite blonde she cared for and her tall cowboy friend had would soon fade. However, the emotional torment that the nurse discovered the entire group endured left deep scars that would take much longer. With the support of each other, she felt they would all make it through.

Barely making a sound, the nurse let the door swing slowly shut behind her. The smiling faces inside the room assured her that her patients would be well taken care of.

"Looks like we might need to consider Annie for surveillance, Myles," Tara grinned as she watched the taller blonde. "I think she's got Michael's number," she teased, having noticed the way the other woman watched the tall cowboy's every move.

"Not quite observant as you might think," Charles muttered as everyone chuckled at the couple's embarrassment.

"Charles, you promised," Annie cried, eyes wide.

"Hey, love, I said I wouldn't tell anyone while we were in the house," Charles smirked as he stepped closer to the door.

"And we're not in the house anymore," Michael agreed, wrapping his arm around Annie as she tried to go after the tall blonde agent. "Come on, baby. Tell us your secret," he prodded with a smile, settling back against the couch the hospital had brought in for Myles to sleep on.

Annie looked up at him as he pulled her close to his chest. Her previous thoughts vanished as their eyes locked. Slowly, she ran her hand down his stubbly cheek.

"You're just lucky you're still a patient here, sweetie," she murmured quietly.

"So, you gonna tell us what you promised not to tell," Danni asked curiously, looking forward to finding out what happened.

"Go ahead," Annie sighed, when Charles looked at her questioningly. "They'll probably find out anyway," she groaned, laying her head against Michael's shoulder.

"Well, the only time you two were alone was when you when grocery shopping the first day," Liz stated from her perch on the windowsill.

"And that my dear is why you are a FBI agent," Charles grinned as he repositioned himself against the wall. "Our story begins as we were leaving the market…" he began.

"And wouldn't have even happened if you would have been a gentleman," Annie interjected with a smile.

"I wasn't the one that wanted to make that special dessert for everyone," Charles retorted, realizing just how comfortable he'd become with everyone in the room, not just the other agents he'd worked with before. "Annie forgot an ingredient or something so she ran back into the store while I finished loading the SUV," he explained to the others.

"When I came out of the store, I ran towards the car I _thought_ Charles was in and got inside," Annie continued as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "As I sat down in the passenger seat, I looked over to see this big man sitting in the seat beside me," she smiled.

"Oh my God," Tara gasped shocked, glancing up at Myles who sat beside her bed. She put her hand over her mouth and turned her head away, the shaking of her shoulders told the others she was trying to smother her laughter. "Oh, ouch, don't make me laugh," she groaned as pain shot through her shoulder at the movement.

"Are you okay, love?" Myles questioned concerned, reaching out immediately to comfort her.

"Yeah, it's just an ache," Tara smiled up at him reassuringly. She lifted her hand to caress his cheek briefly, the sparks flying between them as their eyes locked telling everyone in the room of the feelings they were just beginning to share.

"You got in the wrong car?" Danni asked disbelievingly, bringing the conversation back to Charles and Annie's story.

"Yeah, I was sitting in the SUV watching the whole thing and thought 'well, she'll figure it out in just a minute', but she kept sitting there and sitting there and sitting there," Charles continued dramatically.

"I was trying to convince the guy that I wasn't trying to hit on him and that I didn't want to go out," Annie retorted. "Your partner there could have at least helped me out," she turned to tell Michael, rolling her eyes.

"Pfft," Charles snorted. "I did come and help. I got you out of going on the date with the guy didn't I?" he grinned smugly.

"Heh, yeah," Annie groaned embarrassed. "By flashing your badge and gun. The guy probably thought I was your prisoner or something," she sneered, looking over at the tall blonde. "I know I was getting some strange looks by the time we were leaving the parking lot by the crowd you managed to attract."

"What can I say?" Charles smirked. "I'm just a popular kind of guy."

"An arrogant kind of guy, don't you mean, buddy?" Michael asked grinning.

"Hey," Charles growled, joining everyone as they laughed.

"It wasn't that funny," Annie pouted after a few minutes, trying to control her own giggles.

"Aw, it's okay, sweetie," Michael sympathized. "We all have embarrassing moments," he told her stroking her long blonde hair out of her face.

"Just some of us having embarrassing Kodak moments," Brenda interjected quickly, cringing as her cousin shot her a withering glare.

"Oh, now that comment needs some explaining," Liz smiled brightly from across the room.

"Don't encourage her, Liz," Michael warned sharply with a sparkling laughter in his eyes. "Remember I get out of here tomorrow."

"Yeah, but you're stuck at home for two weeks, Mikey," Liz retorted, jumping down from the windowsill. "With your dear cousin's help, we can have all kinds of things planned for you at the office for when you get back," she grinned, draping her arm conspiratorially over the other woman's shoulders.

"God help me," Michael groaned loudly.

"Don't worry, darling," Annie soothed, stroking his shoulder as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'll protect you," she offered.

"Thanks, sweetie," Michael tightened his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"You may change your mind when you see this," Brenda advised, pulling her wallet out and passing a small photo over to the tall blonde.

"No, don't tell me…" Michael started leaning in to look at the picture with her. "Thank God," he sighed when he saw the snapshot of the four-year-old little boy with a scarf around his head.

"Is this you?" Annie asked grinning. "You look like a pint-sized biker," she laughed.

"But I was cute," Michael pouted, looking up at her shyly.

"Yeah, you were cute," Annie teased as she passed the picture around to the others.

"I wonder what happened," Charles murmured loudly, ducking quickly as Annie threw the pillow she was holding, barely missed his head.

"Whoa, my woman has an arm on her," Michael boasted proudly, smiling up at her.

"Call me 'your woman' again and you'll see just how much of an arm I have," Annie cautioned him firmly.

"Uh, yes, ma'am," Michael grimaced and everyone laughed again.

"Well, at least we know who is going to be in charge," Tara quipped, taking Myles' hand in hers as she looked around the room at the family she'd grown to know in just a few days. While everything wasn't perfect, it was getting there.

"Now, I wonder where Amber is?" Mrs. Kersting finally spoke up. "She said she wanted us here to tell us something."

"She should be here soon, Ducky," Danni confirmed looking at her watch. "I wonder what her surprise is."

"Well, you don't have to wait any longer," Amber said as she pushed opened the door stepping through. Everyone looked on in confusion as the nurse from the hospital in Frederick came through the door behind her.

"Shelby?" Tara sputtered. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…" Shelby looked at Amber, then around the room at all the faces staring at her. "It's a long story but…"


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"Sorry, darling," Charles interrupted swiftly as he stepped away from the wall. "Before you start, maybe you could tell us who you are?" he questioned, his training kicking in. "I mean Tara and Myles seem to know you but…" he hesitated, looking at the other blank faces in the room.

"Right, well…" Shelby nodded glancing at Amber again as she dug into her handbag. "Special Agent Shelby Forrester," she announced dramatically as she flipped out her badge.

"Special Agent?" Michael questioned leaning forward, his brow furrowed in curiosity.

"Forrester?" Liz stammered, looking from Shelby to Amber in confusion.

"I thought you were a nurse?" Myles inquired, wondering if someone knew of the danger that they were in and had assigned her there without telling him.

"I am…or more like I was, before I went to the Academy a few years ago," Shelby confirmed, returning her badge to her bag. "And before you ask, we were there investigating another case when you showed up," she told them, patting Tara's leg under the blanket reassuringly.

"It wasn't until I found out about the connection to Kelly that I asked Liz for the transfer to the security team," Amber declared as everyone began to digest the information they were being given. "After what he did to our family, we couldn't take the chance he would get away again," she stated as she come up to stand beside Shelby.

"Had I known about the connection between you and Kelly, I never would have agreed to the transfer," Liz affirmed sternly. "You still have an OPR review to answer to," she reminded the young agent, who looked down remorsefully.

"Oh my word!" Tara exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention as Myles leaned in to make sure she was okay. "You're sisters!" she gasped, seeing them for the first time side by side.

"Yes," Shelby confirmed, blushing slightly at the attention they'd garnered. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but no one at the Bureau knew except Personnel."

"We didn't want it interfering with our jobs, since I'd only been there a few months longer," Amber continued. "But we felt with Shelby at the hospital and me with the others, we had all the bases covered when it came to Kelly," she shrugged slightly.

"Well, thank God that Shelby was there that night," Myles avowed, stroking the back of Tara's hand gently with his thumb.

"I'm just sorry you got hurt too," Tara apologized to Shelby.

"Hey, I'm fine. The ribs are still a little sore but I'm back to work," Shelby smiled reassuringly. "Your friend told me that God has a plan and puts people into place to make his plan work. You can't question it or rush it, only be happy you're there when you are needed," she declared quietly.

"Sue," Tara and Myles said together, looking at each other knowingly. The silence in the room stretched for a few moments as everyone contemplated their roles in the plan God had for them. _Was it really fate that had brought them all together?_ they wondered. _Or something much more powerful?_

"Wait!" Liz suddenly stated. "I assigned you to the ICU, Amber, and you were there the day Tara was brought in. Why didn't Agents Hudson and Manning see you?" she questioned puzzled.

"Well, actually, they did. I told them what room Tara was in," Amber smirked, running her fingers through her hair. "I was so nervous that they'd remember me from the hospital when they brought Tara and Myles to the beach house," she sighed. "Thankfully, they were more concerned about the two of them that they didn't notice me."

"Koala boy didn't notice a pretty woman like you," Myles scoffed. "I think I'll suggest he needs to get his eyes checked," he laughed as he dodged Tara's playful swipe.

"Or you were just so good at being undercover that you blended right in," Mrs. Kersting smiled, putting a different spin on the new information.

"Something like that," Amber chuckled, happy that everyone was taking it all so well. "I worked my way through college as an EMT so I had the medical background, and I was only a volunteer so…," she shrugged.

"That would explain why I caught you in Tara's room!" Danni exclaimed suddenly. "You were checking on her," she stated understanding. "Got to admit finding you there in the middle of the night was a little freaky," she shrugged.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Amber grimaced. "Not that I didn't trust Charles, but I just wanted to see for myself. I couldn't handle it if someone else got hurt because of that man," she frowned, her eyes darting towards Michael.

"Hey, we're all okay," Michael smiled, pulling Annie close to his side. "Not exactly the way I would go about getting a couple of weeks off, but what the heck! We got the bad guys and I got the girl," he grinned, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"First 'your woman' and now a 'girl'…you are really digging yourself in deep, mister," Annie warned with a flirtatious smile.

"So now that's done," Charles stated, draping his arms across Shelby's and Amber's shoulders. "How would you two ladies like to join me on a run to the cafeteria for some burgers?"

"Sure," Amber agreed, satisfied the camaraderie of the team had not been lost.

"Wow, I've never had two sisters before," Charles flirted as he held the door for Amber and Shelby.

"Just remember we're both armed when you make another comment like that again, blondie," Shelby cautioned, laughter dancing in her eyes as they left.

"Uh oh," Charles groaned as he followed them out, causing everyone else to chuckle at his antics. They knew things would soon be back to normal.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

When Bobby, Sue, and Jack entered the hospital this time, they were in much better moods. Their friends were no longer in danger, and Tara was being released, though she still had many more weeks of rehabilitation.

"It will be good to have Tara and Myles home again," Sue stated as they got onto the elevator.

"Yeah, I've got to admit I've even missed Myles around the office these last couple of weeks," Bobby admitted, turning towards her as the elevator began its climb.

"Maybe we need to check him in here," Jack mentioned with a grin, bumping Sue's arm lightly to get her attention.

Sue chuckled as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out onto Tara's floor. Turning left, Jack and Bobby could hear the laughter coming from her room and knew the others had beaten them there.

"The others are here," Jack told Sue, placing his hand on the small of her back as they walked.

"And sounds like they are having a party," Bobby remarked, leaning around Jack so she could see what he was saying.

"Don't worry," Jack reminded her as he noticed her hesitation when they approached the door. "I'm here if you miss anything," he reassured her with a smile.

"And I'll bash some heads if they don't behave," Bobby grinned, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.

"Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you two," Sue chuckled, shaking her head.

"Sometimes we wonder the same thing," Bobby declared with a serious face causing her to laugh harder.

"Come on," Jack stated, pushing open the door only to have it pulled out of his hand.

"There you are," Charles exclaimed as the door was flung wide. "We didn't think you were going to make it."

"Hey, who else would you want to help make a 'jail break' but the F.B.I.," Bobby quipped, placing a hand on Sue's back as he stepped up behind her, waiting for her to look up.

"But they're the F.B.I. too," Sue reminded the tall Aussie.

"Oh, yeah," Bobby mumbled, his smile fading.

"Can't take him anywhere," Jack teased, stepping between him and Sue. "How are you to doing?" he asked Tara and Michael, who were both seated in wheelchairs ready to be rolled out to the waiting cars.

"Ready to go home," Tara sighed longingly.

"More than ready to blow this pop stand," Michael agreed anxiously.

"I think we are all ready to have you out of this place, sweetheart," Annie soothed, running her fingers through his dark hair.

"Very," Myles concurred, his hand subconsciously brushing Tara's shoulder. "The food here is atrocious," he scoffed

"WE KNOW!" everyone exclaimed, laughing as that was a common statement from the tall blonde agent.

As the others started down the hallway towards the elevator, Jack and Bobby saw that Sue was watching two young nurses by the nurses' station. They could make out the names on their nametags as Kayla and Cheryl, but couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Everything okay?" Jack inquired, getting Sue's attention as Bobby waited for them.

"Yeah," Sue smiled slyly. "Can I borrow five dollars?" she asked, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Sure," he replied, digging into his wallet. "What's it for?" he questioned, offering it to her.

"I just want to get in on the bet," Sue grinned as she stepped away.

"Bet," Bobby grabbed her arm swiftly, pulling her back. "What bet?"

"The nurses over there are taking bets on who gets married first," Sue explained with a smirk. "Myles and Tara or Michael and Annie," she finished, heading over in the women's direction

"I want to get in on this," Jack stated, following Sue.

"Me too," Bobby called out.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

**_Several months later…_**

The spring breeze was warm and welcoming after the harsh, emotional winter they'd experienced. Today was a perfect day to be lounging on a hammock under a shade tree, but there was too much going on.

Like they had so many times over the months since meeting, the gang was together again. Annie had tried moving back to the farmhouse, but memories of her brother haunted her at every turn. Instead, Danni, Mrs. Kersting, and Annie bought a larger farm closer to D.C. with the profits from selling the two homes.

The closer house made it possible for Annie and Michael to continue working on their relationship. Despite statistics telling them relationships began under intense circumstances rarely work out, theirs was an exception, having blossomed into something special.

Myles and Tara had grown closer and spent most of their free time together. She was in her last weeks of physical therapy when he whisked her away to visit his family at Christmas. However, because of the Bureau rules about dating, they hadn't officially announced their relationship until a few weeks ago. Fortunately, Personnel was still working on the transfer so they were able to work together, though no one knew for how long.

Though cleared by OPR of the shooting, Amber was formally reprimanded, and then suspended for not revealing her conflict of interest on the case. Because she'd recently finished her two-year training period, her supervisor put her on probation having Charles keep an eye on her.

While she didn't like being under his watchful eye, Shelby didn't seem to mind. After meeting Charles' younger brother, Nathan, she spent just as much time at her sister's apartment as she did her own, hoping for a chance to see him again. They hadn't gone out yet, but it seemed to everyone around them, it would only be a matter of time.

Even though she wasn't present during the tense finale at the beach house, Liz was recognized for leading the team that had resulted in a successful conclusion of the case. At one point, she'd considered moving to the Baltimore office to take a promotion, but as it became time for her to make the decision, she found she couldn't give up the family she'd found with this group.

Coming out of the house, Annie leaned against the porch railing to watch her friends in the yard. In addition to the agents she'd met on and following that fateful, stormy night, several friends from up on the mountain had come today. She smiled pensively, noticing the way they all got along as if they'd known each other all their lives.

Hank and Charles had set the picnic table out under the shade trees by the barn, and everyone had gathered around. While Shelby and Nathan played horseshoes with Traci and her husband, Mick, Tara swayed lightly on the swing as she fed baby Sarah. The baby's older sister, Aubrey, chased Myles and Michael around the yard, the bad guys to her FBI, causing Liz, Amber, and Danni to laugh at their antics. Annie was happy they all seemed to be having so much fun.

"Fwoggy, Fwoggy," a little girl came toddling across the yard towards her. "It's time!" she announced.

"Time for what, Miss Aubrey?" Annie asked, lifting the little one into the air.

"The wedding!" Aubrey giggled as she was set back down on the ground.

"Oh my, then we better hurry," Annie agreed as she let the young girl take her hand and pull her towards the barn. As they neared the barn, Aubrey went running ahead, launching herself into Michael's arms as he stood by the corral gate waiting.

"She's coming!" she cried excitedly.

"Good girl!" Michael praised hugging her tight. "Mommy and Daddy are waiting with the others," he told her seriously.

"Oh, I need to get my fwowers," Aubrey realized, scrambling to get down. Smiling at her excitement, Michael set her down and watched her scurry off before Annie joined him.

"Heya, beautiful," Michael greeted, taking her hands in his and leaning forward to press his lips to hers. "Did I tell you how much I like your new haircut?" he asked, feathering his fingers through the short layers.

"Yes," Annie smiled teasingly. "But you can tell me again."

"You look like Charlize Theron in Mighty Joe Young," he told her, his love shining from his eyes as he spoke.

"Yeah," Annie scoffed. "We better get in there with the others. The horse manure is getting to me," she grinned, pulling him through the gate.

"Horse manure? But you only have goats…Oh!" Michael started before realization hit. "Funny, Miss Wilson. Just a regular comedienne," he smirked, threading his arm around her waist as they walked towards the others.

The scene in the barnyard enclosure was quite humorous as fourteen adults stood around young Aubrey waiting for her directions. Aubrey held a basket of flowers that the two goats in front of her kept trying to eat. Aubrey's namesake had a white ribbon tied loosely around her neck while the larger Billy goat next her had a black ribbon.

"Tell me why we are doing this again?" Charles whispered over Amber's shoulder, grimacing when the young brunette elbowed him in the stomach to keep him quiet.

"When little Aubrey found out that Aubrey the goat was pregnant, she said Aubrey and Kenny had to get married," Amber explained again.

"What can I say, my kid has morals," Mick boasted proudly, his arm affectionately around his wife.

"I think it has something to do with how my husband explained where babies come from," Traci smirked. "Now she thinks only mommies and daddies get married and have babies."

"Well, there goes a hundred years of women's liberation down the tubes," Danni groaned jokingly. "Someone else that will think a woman's purpose is to be a wife and have kids."

"Thanks a lot, Mick!" the women of the group exclaimed together. They all enjoyed a laugh before turning their attention back to the serious looking two and a half year old.

"Can we stawt?" Aubrey looked annoyed at the adults.

"Yes, ma'am," Michael saluted sharply, smiling over at Annie as she wrapped her arms around his waist. The others casually took the places Aubrey assigned them as they listened to her instructions for the 'ceremony'.

"Dearly beloved," Mrs. Kersting started, having been designated to officiate by little Aubrey.

_This is going to be a perfect day,_ Annie thought as she looked around at the smiling faces of her friends. _After all we've been through, we deserve it_, she sighed to herself, snuggling closer to Michael's warm embrace. She couldn't ask for anything better.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

"We are gathered together here, in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, and is therefore not to be entered in by anyone unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God."

Lovingly, Tara looked over to where Myles held the sleeping baby Sarah in his arms. Though he was at first very uncomfortable around the little girl, he'd grown more relaxed as the days passed and now looked so natural holding her. _One day, that might be our little girl he's holding_, she thought longingly.

"Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any many can show just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now or else forever hold his peace."

"But before you speak up, just remember, over half of the wedding party carry guns," Danni warned with a sly smirk.

Laughing along with the rest of the guests, Tara turned slightly to look out at all the people who'd come. Only a few hours after Aubrey and Kenny's 'wedding', the group had loaded up into cars and traveled to the local church for the real purpose of this weekend. Now in matching green dresses, she stood next to Danni as Michael and Annie exchanged vows.

_They so deserve each other_, Tara thought as she scanned the couple's happy faces. _After all they'd been through, they need to be happy, _she smiled to herself as movement on Michael's left side distracted her.

Charles stood next to Michael as his best man with Myles next to him. Catching his eye, she grinned as he rocked the sleeping child back and forth in his arms. She blushed slightly as he smiled back, almost as if he could read her thoughts and turned back to the ceremony underway.

"Who gives this woman to be with this man?" the pastor asked.

"We do," Hank and Mrs. Kersting replied together from where they stood on the front row before sitting down. After Craig's death, the two of them had stepped in as her 'adopted' family and Annie had wanted to make them a part of her special day.

"Annie, do you take this man to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in holy marriage?" the pastor turned to her. "Do you pledge to love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"You bet I do," Annie replied vigorously, her smile as bright as the sunshine outside. Dressed in an elegant satin A-line gown with beaded embroidery, she looked like an angel.

"Michael, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in holy marriage?" the pastor continued smiling at the couple. "Do you pledge to love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Michael responded, his hands gripping Annie's hands tightly as he looked in her eyes. While he complained earlier about having to get into the 'monkey suit' he now wore, he didn't seem to mind now as he stood next to her ready to declare his love to the world.

"The couple has asked to say their own vows," the pastor announced, stepping back as Annie turned to give Danni her bouquet.

"Uh, I'm winging this, so here goes…I've waited to be standing up here next to you for what seems like forever. I've dreamed about this day and I know you have too. Now, it's finally here and we're really going to do this," Annie smiled, almost giddy with excitement, up at the tall dark haired agent. "I look into your eyes, and everything that has come before disappears and all that's left is the one truth that is most important – our love for each other. Our love is so real and so strong, I know it can get us through anything and that's all that really matters. So standing here now, looking at you, I want to say thank you. Thank you for reminding me of what is most important. Thank you for making me believe in our love. I love you," she breathed.

"I love you," Michael whispered back, rubbing his thumbs across the back of her hands.

"Michael…" the pastor prompted as they stood their gazing into each other's eyes.

"No, wait, I'm not finished yet," Annie interrupted as she snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, I beg your pardon, go ahead," the pastor grinned as he stepped back again.

"I just wanted to say that when we look at each other, it seems like we've known each other forever and ever," Annie continued brightly. "But today, we start down a whole new road. Our future is limitless together, just like the universe. I can't wait to see where that road takes us…together…forever."

"Wow, not bad for winging it," Michael smiled amazed. "What she said," he turned towards the congregation.

"NO!" Annie shouted shocked, slapping his chest with her palm as everyone laughed.

"Ouch," Michael rubbed the spot where she hit. "Annie, love, you really think I don't have something to say?"

"You'd better," she warned. "You'd better."

"Annie, you taught me that life should be nothing less than a grand adventure. I thought I had that with my job," he smirked wirily as he thought of all the close calls he'd had over the years. "But you taught me there is so much more. There will always be mountains to climb, rivers to cross, mysteries to solve, and new worlds to explore when I'm with you," Michael told her. "I can't tell you how glad I am of that, because you also taught me that opening my heart and listening to my soul is the key to being alive, and life with you is the grandest adventure of them all," he paused a moment to brush her bangs from her face. "For the first time, I can actually look forward to growing old, because I know in my heart that you will even make that fun. I love you, Annie. I love you and I'm going to spend the rest of my days making you happier than you ever dreamed possible. Starting with tonight. Are you ready for that?" he asked beaming.

"I am SO ready," Annie agreed breathlessly.

Tara couldn't help but smile at the sentiment as she hoped someday she'd be making similar vows to the tall blonde standing at the other end of the wedding party. Myles was so gentle with her when she needed him, and so nurturing to the Aubrey and her sister, who were acting as flower girls for the ceremony. She knew someday he'd make a great father despite what his childhood was like, and she looked forward to that day.

"These precious rings that are about to be exchanged are perfect circles, without beginning or end, and with no point of weakness," the pastor continued, after retrieving the rings from Danni and Charles. "These circles are symbols of the eternal quality of love and of its unending strength," he addressed the congregation before stepping towards the couple.

"Annie, place this ring on Michael's hand and repeat after me," the pastor instructed as he handed Annie one gold circle.

"In token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love, with this ring, and in the sight of God the Father and all these here, I, Annie, take you, Michael, as my beloved husband," Annie repeated after the pastor, slipping the ring on her groom's finger.

"Michael," the pastor said, handing him the ring.

"In token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love, with this ring, and in the sight of God the Father and all these here, I, Michael, take you, Annie, as my beloved husband," Michael stated solemnly as if his life depended on every word.

"Not yet," the pastor whispered loudly as it looked like the two were leaning forward to kiss.

"Hurry up," Michael suggested, causing another ripple of laughter to flow through the small chapel.

"Ok…those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. Forasmuch as Michael and Annie have consented together in holy wedlock, and have testified it before God and this company, by the power given to me by God, and the state of Maryland, and in the name of the father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, I do pronounce them man and wife."

"Now?" Michael asked the pastor impatiently.

"Now," the pastor confirmed smiling.

"It's about time," Annie announced relieved, placing her hands on Michael's shoulders as they leaned towards each other. As her lips touched his, his arms snaked around her waist pulling her into his embrace.

Tara unsuccessfully stifled her laughter when their kiss continued until the pastor indiscreetly cleared his throat to get their attention. She glanced at Myles and saw he was having the same problem.

"Can you give us a minute, Pastor Paul?" Michael mumbled before dipping his head to steal another kiss from his new bride. "We'll continue this later," he promised Annie with a smile as he reluctantly set her away from him.

"It's about time," the pastor smiled, copying Annie's earlier words as a faint blush crept up over the couple's cheeks while they held hands waiting for him to finish. "It is my privilege and pleasure to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Michael Lane," he announced as they turned towards the congregation, greeted by thunderous applause.

"Go in peace, as two, yet one. May your unity last through all trials and triumphs that lie ahead," the pastor raised his hands over their heads. "Go then, in peace and love, and live more and more in the presence of that love, which in its beauty extends beyond the past and future," he finished as the music started.

Hand in hand, Michael and Annie made their way back down the aisle, their eyes on each other, oblivious to everything around them. Linking her arm in Charles' and holding Aubrey's hand, Danni followed her best friend out of the church.

_The future holds so many possibilities,_ Tara thought as she met Myles in front of the pastor and turned walk down the aisle with him. _And it all started because of a little mountain madness_, she smiled contently as the strands of music faded behind them.

**FADE OUT**


End file.
